


The Holiday

by FlirtyHale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Anal Sex, Angst, Artist Zayn, Chef Liam, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LA, London, M/M, Music Producer Harry, Not telling what Louis does, OT5 Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, The Holiday, medium build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbreak sends both Harry Styles and Liam Payne into an early mid-life crisis. They realize that their own lives are just too complicated to take part in and are destined for some much needed downtime and a little selfishness. The two boys talk via the telephone, drop everything and exchange houses for two weeks, but that doesn't mean love, feelings and fate can take a break now does it?!</p><p>(Or the one that's loosely based off the Kate Winslet and Cameron Diaz movie The Holiday)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**L**

It’s bitterly cold out as Liam drawls his way through the snow on the sidewalk. His breath is foggy in front of him as he wraps his coat further around his waist feeling himself shiver. 

He walks down the long staircase and gets onto the tube standing amongst the hundreds of other people that are heading somewhere. Maybe the shy woman in the corner is on her way to a surprise birthday party for her, maybe that man bouncing his leg is going to propose, maybe that woman sitting across from him staring gleefully at her phone was just told that someone loves her.

Liam lets out a sad sigh he's such a hopeless romantic. A businessman gets off at the next platform and Liam scoops up his seat right away sitting ridged on the edge as his inner anxiety kicks in. His palms stick to the screen of his phone as he clenches onto it in his pocket.  

He stares straight, a man’s head blocking his view of the rest of the train car and he feels sick. He’s never one to go out, never one to be pressured to go places and with what’s going to be haunting him the whole time, he’s not sure he’s prepared for what could happen.

Liam’s sure the lady sitting next to him is giving him a contemplating look of calling the paramedics or letting him collapse of his millionth deep breath.

He rushes to get off at the next platform, practically falling at the smell of fresh air. How the air sings of pine and snow, smelling absolutely heavenly. He slips a few times on the walk over to the restaurant. Almost losing his balance each time and thinks of it as a sign to just turn around and blame the flu, but he sees the bustling eatery in sight with a few of his fellow co-workers standing outside of the dark windows all having a smoke. 'ah fuck it' he thinks and goes to do what he has to do with a smile on his face.

Now the restaurant is open but not for serving It’s open for the annual Christmas party where everyone gets incredibly smashed and shows up to work the next day hungover and advil tablets are handed out like candy.

“Hey Liaaam” Josh his accountable Sous Chef lingers, his eyes going in different directions; already slightly tipsy. Okay accountable when sober.

“Hi Josh” Liam nods at him as he reaches for the overly large handle on the door

“Guess who’s in there, looking mighty dashing tonight” Josh slurs well holding a smirk as he takes a drag of his cigarette. Liam freezes and bites at his lips “Thanks Josh.” He rolls his eyes and makes his way into the restaurant hoping to get this night over as quickly as possible.

Liam manages to get through the restaurant without being pulled into a boring conversation or handed a drink he knows he shouldn’t have or seeing Niall- The restaurant’s owner- his chest tightens at the thought. Finally getting to his safe place- the kitchen.

He's away from wandering eyes and before he realizes it he’s pacing back and forth giving himself a pep talk “you can do this, just go out there and act like a normal human being” and yet he still watches out through the small window that peers out from the kitchen to the dining room, hoping for Niall to walk by.

Finally, he bucks up enough courage and sets foot through the door well fixing his black tie and fitted suit jacket he moves his way into the mess of his co-workers with their significant others. With one last ruffle of his hair he strides in with his fake confidence intact.

He's out into the mix of the party. He looks up only to be caught by the sight of the only person who matters to him in this whole room. The dyed blonde hair, the sleek black tux with the blue tie that brings out his eyes. His immaculate smile that gives the room a warm glow.

He could feel the blush growing on his slender cheeks and then his throats closing in and his chest is closing off his air supply. He spots Josh just a few meters away from him. Stumbling over to him, he muffles 'excuse me's' and 'pardon me's' and surprises Josh by grabbing his champagne glass out of his hand and downing it.

“Jesus Christ you’re a mess”

“Ya think” Liam sputters with champagne running down the sides of his chin “He just looks so gorgeous and I hate him for it”

“There there, we’ll get you piss’d drunk and you’ll be able to at least say have a Happy Christmas to him without having your lunch re visit you, yeah?”

Liam shakes his head ‘no’ rapidly “nuh uh not happening. Remember last time I got drunk with you?”

“No not really” Josh hums

“Exactly! Neither do I!” Liam whisper-yells into Josh’s face “last thing I remember that night was getting to your place and then the next morning I woke up passed out in the bathtub with tattooed arrows on my forearm” he vents quietly pointing to his forearm.

“Okay I see your point” “but what are you gonna do about your gorgeous goldilocks over there?”

Liam shoots him a deathly glare. He then sighs to himself and drinks the last few drops from the champagne flute, trying to look like he's not freaking out.

 “Hey Liam?” a female voice comes up from behind him.

“Yes Heather?”

“The dessert table needs refilling mind going into the kitchen and fetching the rest of the platters” Heather is an elderly lady who has worked at the restaurant a lot longer than he has so he feels obligated to do whatever she tells him to do.

“Yes of course” He smiles pleasantly and watches her walk away “well guess I have something to do now. I better go” He says to josh

“You’ll manage” his mate pats him on the back and lets him go do his job.

For what it's worth, Josh likes to think he knows Liam's tragic love story. Truthfully, he knows the synopsis to the back of the never ending novel. The things that happened between him and the owner Liam swore to himself to not even tell his best friend since high school,  let alone tell these things to his sous chef. He's had his fair share of relationships but just as always they seem to turn out like a tragic battle.

“Bloody hell” he mutters under his breath the platters are huge and there are about eight to be carried out, he slumps against the counter feeling every bone in his body telling him to fake sick now.

“Need help?”

Liam stands up immediately, straightening his ruffled suit muttering motherfuckingshit  under his breath. He turns on his heels and can barely look at the crisp looking man standing just before the doorway.

“No no I’ll be fine” He lies.

“You sure, those look heavy?”

“Nah I’ll be fine."

“Okay” He nods his hands going into his pockets as he walks closer to Liam.

“Good party huh?”

Liam snorts “Yeah if you don’t think about how minimal the staff will be tomorrow”

Niall laughs “no one can hold their liquor in this place can they" his Irish accent speaks through.

“No they can't and I’m serious, no one will mentally be here tomorrow” He laughs and then let's out a long sigh, feeling Niall’s eyes on him

“Well at least I know you will be”

Liam looks up at him, crystallize blue orbs shining daringly into his own. “Niall don’t” He warns turning around to put his hands on the counter.

“Oh come on! I’m not gonna jump ya bones” Niall teases with a laugh and Liam has to shut his eyes “It’s just a compliment.”

Niall shifts closer and leans against the counter, the low hiss of party goers is the only sound between them.

Niall sits on top of the counter, his legs dangling over the metal cabinet his black converse peeking from under his dress pants. That’s the Niall he knows and loves.

Liam picks himself up and sits on the counter next to the blonde, looking down at his hands the quietness is edging on awkward.

“You look good” Niall says breaking the silence.

“Thanks- so do you. I mean it” He stumbles over his words, his hands clamming up again.

“Can i ask ya somethin’?”

“Sure”

Niall pauses before speaking “What happen between us?”

And it’s like an earthquake just hits him right in the face. Everything he’s tried to get over the past year, everything he’s managed to forget, all comes crashing down. Breaking barriers he put up and special words all flooding in, suddenly all tangled with his out-of-order mind.

Trying to speak feels like running a marathon, so all he does is look at Niall and shrug.

The blonde hops off the counter and stands in front of the head chef “I remember how happy we were then things just stopped”

Liam looks up from his hands at him, the water stinging in his eyes “Wasn’t that the agreement?”

“You mean?”

Liam wipes his face with his sweat stained hands, this conversation being the last thing he ever wanted to have tonight “We fooled around Niall! That’s it we messed around like horny twenty year olds and then life happened.”

“You mean Amy happened.”

Liam got off of the counter, ignoring Niall’s gaze and began to pick up a platter “Why are we having this conversation Niall. We ended whatever this was a year ago! I thought we were past this point."

The blue eyed boy let out a deep breath of air rubbing his eyes with his hand “I-i don’t know Li, I’m sorry okay that’s it i just wanted to say i’m really sorry”

Liam huffs in a bitter laugh “What are you even apologizing for!? We are done Niall we have been for the longest time just let me get over you!” he shouts his throat burning at the taste of anger.

There’s a sudden clang of metal and then his body is up against another counter, the plater is falling from his hand but he doesn’t even care. A different set of lips trace along the bottom of his own, replacing his chapped mouth with the feeling of soothing balm tasting like mint with a hint of beer. He feel’s his hand moving from above his head to the side of Niall’s face, cupping the gentle skin. His heart screams at him to not enjoy this but his mind and body tell him different. Then the feelings gone, lost among the other things that will be forgotten. His throat tightens as if he is going to cry but he just watches the kitchen door swing back and forth, like a through breeze just made it move.  Chocolate covered strawberries cover the white tile, destroying the purity of everything that once was.

* * *

 

“Attention! Attention! Everyone gather around!” Someone shouts from out in the dining hall. Liam has to force his legs to move out into the restaurant . Leaning up against the wall his heart is pounding in his chest as he listens to Jerry, Luxo’s Manager, up on the small stage that is set up in the corner of the room.

With a microphone in hand and talking to the staff in front of him he goes on and on about what a great year they’ve all had and the rest of the mumbo jumbo that Liam doesn’t really care to hear about. He figures just to retreat back into the kitchen till something the gentleman says catches his attention.

“Now I want to announce something that has just come up early this morning! You are all the first to hear so please if you would all give me a hand in congratulating Luxo’s owner and our friend Mr. Niall Horan and his wife to be Mrs. Amy Wickson!”

* * *

 

**H**

Harry turns over in his bed, feeling the opposite side of the bed empty. He opens his eyes and confirms that he’s correct. He sits up and rubs his eyes feeling like he’d just been hit by a train. He's been working non-stop for the last 48 hours, trying to get his new recording artist a start on her new album since she was dropped by her old label. Harry sort of believes in second chances, when the occasion is necessary. So he's putting his best efforts into helping her out.

He looks at the clock on his bedside table 8:09 am, roughly four hours of sleep he got. He sighs and swings his feet over the side of the bed and pads out of his bedroom figuring he could get some early work done by the time Skylar would walk in the front door.

He wanders down the long descending staircase and into his multimillion dollar kitchen that he tries to use as often as possible. That is when he isn't at the studio, or tending to Skylar’s needs or helping Zayn set up his art work.

He grabs his laptop off the coffee table and walks over to the breakfast nook and sits down working towards getting those last few applicants looked over and send them a reply. He stretches his back out and sets to work on his replies, reading through resume after resume, detailing offers to and from other big artist’s managers. Boring himself with the same country girl who comes from a small town and has big dreams, to the boy with the incredible voice who sang just to get out of a bad place.

He’s heard the same stories in the last three artist he signed only to be saddened when he realized he just signed three of the most cocky fame-hungry kids in all of america.

He finally has enough of the bullshit and slams his laptop and strolls in the kitchen to make himself some relaxation tea. The kettle is put on the burner as he scratches his back and settles down in his spot, yawning and rubbing his eyes with his hands.

He can hear the door being carefully opened, he can hear her trying to be quiet as she creeps inside as if she hasn’t been gone all night but Harry hears that too. She flicks the light on and jumps back “Jesus Harry you scared me” The brunette heaves holding onto her chest.

“Long night again?” He asks casually

“Yeah, this party seemed to go on forever even though not many people were there” she speaks nodding her head along with the words.

“Are you sure about that?” Harry snorts at her almost comical.

"Harry is there something wrong?” she looks at him crossing her arms tilting her head to the side.

“I don't know sky why don't you tell me?” He muses

"Harry, I don't understand?" She looks at him in confusion

"Whose party was it Sky?"

She shakes her head "None of that matters. It was just a fun little get together" the tips of her fingers pad against his cheek as she dips her head into kiss him, but he slides off the chair and backs away about 5 feet from her.

"It was Eli's again! You were at his house!"

She stays silent.

“I think you need to leave Sky!”

“No!”

“Pack up your stuff, take your slutty ass and get the hell out of my house!” he yells sternly

“But Harry-“

“I’m not having this with you. Get out”

“Harry I swear it was nothing. We did nothing! We were writing a song together and then a bunch of his friends came over and I ended up staying to have a few drinks that’s it! I promise” she pleas

“No you fucked him. You fucked him and you felt good about it. Don’t lie to me I know you”

“No you don’t Harry, I could never do that to you I swear”

“Old habits die hard Skylar!”  She gasps in hurt at him. “You sneak out of the house at 2 in the morning! And don’t return till 8 am that has to tell me something!”

“It’s because he texted me saying he had a great line for the song and needed to see me!” she takes a deep breath “and so what I had a couple of drinks and he didn’t want me to drive home! Jesus Harry I didn’t sleep with him!”

“Fine then swear to me on my life that you didn't have sex with him”

She rolls her eyes and groans walking away from him “Harry we’ve been having problems and I know you don’t want to deal with them but we have and we are so”

“I’m aware of that and that’s the reason I’m telling you to get out of my house”

“Harry please for god sake I didn’t fucking kiss him or sleep with him or anything! You’re only saying that because you have trust issues from when your dad left you and your mom when you were 14 okay. You’re 25 now grow up sweetie!”

“Fuck you Skylar” he snaps, she turns around flashes him the finger and waltzes up stairs. Harry waits by the door as she comes down the stairs hauling a suitcase behind her.

“Before you leave you could at least be honest with me. For the sake of absolutely nothing" He pleads .

“Fine. I did sleep with him. And I enjoyed it. Better than you ever could be” She tells him with a sly smile on her lips as she carries her bag with her out the door her laugh sounding more like an evil cackle.

"Eli sure is a good fuck. Oh The time we had..." Harry smiles at her, shaking his head and reminiscing of that one night a few months ago. "He damn sure knows how to treat a man too, made me cum three times"

Her mouth drops open,almost hitting the gravelly road she's standing on. "Have fun with your new boyfriend skylar" he slams the door in her face and that's the moment he knows he's thankful for being attracted to both sexes.

* * *

 

Harry arrives at the studio a couple hours later, his hair matted and he smells like somethings died but it’s only because he was just too tired to do anything after Skylar had left. He felt miserable and not just because he had dumped Sky, no now with her gone he feels like he could finally get his life back- but overall he just feels miserable about his life and the choices he’s made. He’s 25 years old for god’s sake and he feels like he has accomplished everything he’s wanted in life but he’s not happy.

He pulls his sunglasses off his eyes and nods his head at the sweet looking secretary at the front desk, she buzzes him in with a thin smile sitting on her lips and he walks to his office closing the door with a kick of his foot and slumps down in his chair and just takes a much needed deep breath. He’s interrupted by a knock.

“Yeah come in” He calls not sure if he wants to deal with what’s behind the big piece of mahogany but the door opens anyways and Zayn’s head pokes out from behind “Geez man you look like shit” Zayn snorts with a laugh.

“Thanks, how kind of you” Harry rolls his eyes and boots up his computer.

“You okay?” Zayn asks now more of a concerning tone in his voice.

“Yeah fine, I just need some coffee or something. Hey can you do me a favor?”

“Well I am your assistant and best friend I guess I could what’s up?” he questions leaning against the corner of Harry’s desk.

“I need you to get rid of Skylar Windly's folders as we are dropping her from this label”

Zayn looks at him with a ghastly expression “But-Harry aren’t you with Skylar?”

“Nope. Just please get rid of it”

“Harry- what’s going on?”

Harry takes a deep sigh. Clicking his tongue inside of his mouth he refuses to speak and show emotion because he’s Harry fucking Styles LA’s top recording producer he shouldn’t let some words some pathetic girl said get to his head.

"I just need to go somewhere. Away from where no one could reach me. Somewhere I could concentrate on myself."

"Sounds like you need a vacation" Zayn jokes out loud

“A vacation” Harry repeats, a lightbulb mentally dinging over his head.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**H**

Zayn stares blankly at Harry for a second “What! you aren’t actually serious?”

Harry glares at him “Of course i’m serious! I haven’t been on a vacation in years and with all the shit that’s been going on i think i really deserve it.”

Zayn looks at him in distaste “But what about the banquet?”

“It’s pretty much all handled right?”

Zayn stays quiet.

“Oh come on don’t do this to me Zayn. I really need this” He pleads desperately.

Zayn sighs loudly and stands up with his arms crossed “Alright then where would you go?”

Harry shrugs “I don’t know.”

“Australia's nice, went there few years ago for a art course.”

Harry thinks for a minute, like really thinks and ponders on an answer that Zayn could be satisfied with “London maybe? I haven’t been back since mum and dad divorced" He says, ignoring Zayn's suggestion completely,

Zayn nods well looking past Harry’s line of sight. Harry could never read the guy’s facial expressions, it was always the same face for everything. So trying to figure out if Zayn actually thought this was a good idea or not was like trying to solve a rubik's cube.

“And where would you stay?”

“I don’t know Zayn! I’m just considering this cause you suggested it” Harry says slightly annoyed.

“Well- i had a model from the UK down here a while ago who said a friend of theirs was wanting to rent out their house out for christmas. I could give ‘em a call and see.”

“Yes please! Please!”

“Okay okay. Give me a second” Zayn left for a moment, just standing outside of Harry’s office in the hallway.

Harry didn’t want to make Zayn stress about anything it’s just he really values the man’s opinion on pretty much everything he does. If Zayn doesn’t agree or isn’t 100% sure of something he cancels or changes it to make things be absolutely perfect. That’s why Zayn is his best friend.

The man returned into Harry’s office with his phone tucked into his neck as he motioned to Harry for a pen and paper.

“Ok- ok. And he’s at home. Right now? Probably? Okay for sure. Thanks so much. Yes i’ll send out your copy of the paintings in a few days here. Thanks very much. Bye now.” He hangs up and hands Harry the piece of paper.

“Here’s the number. I believe they guy’s name is Liam? Give him a call see what’s up.”

“Oh Zayn what would i do without you” Harry chimes.

“Cry? Mental breakdown? Die?” Zayn teases

“All of the above?” Harry retorts and Zayn laughs as just walks to the door “Thanks again buddy i owe you one” He shouts just after the door is closed but knows that Zayn is smiling all the way back to his office.

Harry carefully pulls his cell out of his pocket and dials out the number letting it ring until someone picks up.

* * *

**L**

There's an echo of sobs coursing through the flat and Liam realizes its him that’s been crying. His face is smushed into the side of the couch feeling emotionally drained as he continues to cry.

It’s been almost 3 and a half hours and he just can’t find the effort to bring himself to do anything but weep.  After the announcement was said he felt his body begin to shut down one organ at a time so he did the last thing he shouldn’t have done.

He ran.

Like cinderella after the ball or like someone being chased. Only if that person was being chased by their own taunting emotions. triggering them to have an emotional breakdown right over the chocolate covered strawberries.

The train ride wasn’t any better as passengers pretty much tripped over each other to get away from him. And the little bit of self esteem he had began to crumble like old tomb stones.

He can feel his heart sinking, his stomach churning and the worst of it still to come as he dry heaves into the bucket he's placed onto the floor next to him. Not sure if it’s the alcohol making him sick or his own twisted mind.

Niall is engaged to get married. Married. To a girl. His mind keeps reminding him of said terrible thought. Nagging and pushing himself to do something stupid but his body is way too weak to even stand.  

"What we had is in the past Liam, for God sakes get yourself together mate" He tries to tell himself But instead he's reminded of every single day for 2 year straight.

Everything was so perfect, he genuinely liked this lad, he genuinely thought commitment might be in their future, and He was really really happy, the happiest Liam's ever felt in his whole life. But the happiness ended when Amy came into their lives- or mostly Niall's, and Liam happened to find out unexpectedly, just by walking over to Niall's apartment to surprise him.

They hadn't been together in over two weeks, hadn't spoken more than two sentences to each other either. So he completely understood when there was a half naked woman sitting on the couch when he had walked in then walked back out. But that didn't mean he didn't feel the burn and the betrayal and the hurt in every bone and muscle in his body.

Liam just wanted out. He didn't want to be in this whatever-it-was anymore, but the more Liam tried to push away the more Niall stayed in his life. So the more Niall needed him, the more Niall promoted him, and the more he relied on Liam from creating the restaurants dinners each night to answering a text about what tie would look great for his date with Amy.

It all stung and it kept stinging right to that same very night. He can't believe he's let himself get so involved with this man. A man that he knew never loved him from the start and never would.

"So pathetic Liam you are so pathetic" He mumbles to himself and wipes his entire face with a Kleenex then just lies there in a heaping mess of sadness

* * *

 

The clock dings 1am and he’s still in train wreck mode, tissues are thrown all over his flat and a bottle of vodka is sitting in front of him already half empty. He takes a long deep sigh and figures he should get up, have some tea and sober up.

He actually does get up and starts the kettle wiping his puffy red eyes with his hands and realizes he still has his suit on, his tie is un-tied around his neck as he begins to make his way to his bedroom to change when his cell phone begins to ring.

He doesn’t feel like answering it, he feels so gross and over tired he should just let it go to voicemail but the ringing noise is so annoying he picks it up anyways.

“Hello?” He sniffles

“Hi? Uh is this Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Good! I heard from a friend that you have a house up for rent this christmas? Is it still available?”

Liam doesn’t really understand what this man on the other line is talking about till he see’s the flyer that’s stapled to his corkboard. HOME EXCHANGE- LIAM PAYNE- #2436764

“Oh oh yeah. About that, it’s not up for rent it’s up for home exchange. We switch houses, cars, the whole lot.”

“That’s different…”

“Yeah a few of my mates have done it.”

“I see… Can you send me some pictures of your place? Also i’m Harry by the way.”

“Liam, but you already knew that. And definitely. What’s your email?”

Harry spells out his email and waits a few minutes with Liam breathing on the other line. His computer dings with a new email and opens it to three pictures of a charming flat. The outside is red and the door is a dark brown, there’s a tiny white fence around the small front yard and a cute little mailbox.

“It’s quite charming.”

“There’s a working fireplace inside too. If that’s something you’d like?”

Harry hums for a second “Yeah- yeah i would like that. I don’t have one in my house.”

“Where are you exactly?”

“L.A”

“I’ve never been. Is it nice?”

“It’s very nice. Warm weather, beaches, lots of shopping, big house.”

“How big?”

“A wee bit bigger than yours” Harry jokes

“Not hard to believe” Liam laughs “Would you really want to do this?”

“Can you answer me something first?”

“Sure.”

“What’s the potential of falling in love in London?”

Liam takes a moment to bat away any of the tears that might fall again “Honestly, Zero percent.”

“When can i come!”

“Tomorrow too soon?”

Harry glances over his calendar for the week that’s packed full of meetings and interviews “Tomorrows perfect!”

* * *

 

He spends the next two hours booking a flight and packing and checking his email for more information Harry is sending him with the address to his place and how to get into the gate of the house.

It’s just all so exciting for Liam he just can’t sleep that night for more than one obvious reason so he just keeps repacking and tidy’s his flat of the Kleenexes and the alcohol bottles.

He washes all the sheets on his bed and then all the blankets in the front room. He puts fresh towels out in the bathroom and even places an unopened bottle of wine on the kitchen table with a small written note to Harry that if he needs help with anything just to call him. Then he is set, His flight is to board at 8 am the taxi arrives at 6 am.

He makes it to the airport about 6:30 getting checked in and going through security he can barely sit still as he waits for the flight attendant to call for passengers to board the plane. He sits on the edge of his seat twiddling his thumbs watching for the plane that is going to take him to a new life for two weeks. He can't wait.

15 more minutes and the flight attendant should be calling rows A-F and his seat is in row E.  He can feel his phone go off so he fishes it out of his pocket and looks down at the screen.

_Niall Horan_

Unsure of what to do, he decides he should just open it and get it over and done with.

_I'm sorry Li. Please come over let's talk this out -N_

And Liam feels as if he is being punished, he doesn’t want this anymore. He has to do this for himself he just wants out of this mans messed up life.

_Niall, I’m sorry but I quit- L_

And he shuts off his phone. And let’s all his problems drain away as the flight attendant calls out letters of the alphabet.

 

* * *

 

**H**

     The cab pulls up in front of what by the looks of the pictures he seen online, is Liam’s flat. It’s cute tucked in between two other flats, a little fence around the outer portion and dead frozen flowers are in the small garden in the front yard and the long staircase leading up to the brown door.

He pays the driver and grabs his suitcase and hauls it up the slippery stairs and to the front door, he reaches his hand above the door where Liam told him there would be a spare key. He pulls it down and unlocks the door opening it to a coat room and the living room dead ahead.

He takes off his jacket and places it on the small bench in the front landing and wheels his suitcase into the living room. It’s quaint and homey but it’s tiny nonetheless to Harry’s expectations but he’s overall please and glad for the change.  

He looks into the kitchen, a small fridge and a gas stove probably fitting no more than two people in there max. The table had a bottle of wine and a handwritten note from Liam that he promises himself to read later. He wanders up the stairs to the bedroom and a bathroom clean and fresh- relaxing too.

He reaches success when he gets his suitcase to the top of the stairs and into the small bedroom, he moves some of his clothes into the empty drawers Liam had cleaned out for him, Harry snorts to himself looking at this mysterious man’s color coordinated drawers.

After getting things sorted out for himself he just sits down on the bed and takes a deep breath and it’s like he actually can breathe again. He remembers back to Liam’s description of the place “Shops” he mumbles to himself and runs down the stairs to grab his wallet phone and key, running out the front door to go for a walk. It’s about 5 pm UK time so it was really noon in LA,  he’s jet lagged but is feeling snackish too.

He's feeling the most motivated than he’s felt in the last two years and ventures out onto the streets of London, turning corners and bends making his way to some frozen lake and then to some monument he was sure there has to be some kind of market around here. He spots two ladies walking a dog figuring they would know something.

“Excuse me ladies, but where is the nearest market?” He asks kindly

“Oh hun you’d have to take the tube to the nearest market, about two platforms over” the blonde one tells him with sweet eyes

“Oh okay thank you” he nods and makes his way to the tube stop, once sorting out his pass he climbs aboard and gets off two platforms later, making his way up the steps and true to the lady’s word there is a market right across the street.

He picks up some wine and beers, chocolate, cheese, stuff to make spaghetti, really grabbing anything that looks appetizing and will get him through these two weeks because it’s his vacation and Christmas he can do whatever he wants and no one has to know.

He goes to pay and has to carry his two flimsy bags back onto the tube. He’s standing amongst the other riders just taking it all in because who knows when will he be able to do this again?

He gets off at the platform that's closer to Liam’s place instead of the one that he was at before. He skips up the steps and out onto the dead quiet road, not a car insight. He begins walking chanting Liam’s flat number 1765 over and over in his head watching the numbers written on the doors or the fences grow 1756 1757. He’s not far now, trudging along the sidewalk feeling the brisk cold air of London, the wind matting his hair and his coat flying open as a big gust almost makes him fall over and then he feels it he feels the bag tearing and then he sees his cheese and crackers and his bottle of wine as well as some little cookies- and they're all over the sidewalk.

“Shit Fuck” He curses watching the wine begin to make a trail towards the sewer drain. His cheese cookies and crackers are fine but his poor bottle of wine.

“I was looking forward to drinking that myself” he murmurs his head hung low as he continues his journey back to Liam’s place.

* * *

 

**L**

Liam gets into a cab and is on his way towards Harry’s house, the address is somewhere in Beverly Hills not that he looked it up on Google maps or anything. That would be ridiculous.

He rolls down the window smelling the salty air as the cab drives along the coast. He feels at ease and calm as the drive goes along and he’s just taking everything he sees in because it’s all so new and exciting. He spots the Beverly Hills sign and starts to get even more excited, as they pull up to the house he is blown away.

The gate is closed but he can see the eves of the huge house over top of the iron barricades and he follows the instructions Harry sent him to get in. He actually manages to get the code right on the first try and the gates slide open, he could sing he’s so happy. Wheeling his luggage behind him he makes his way to the front door and gives it a loud knock the house keeper opens it and he is let inside. She’s young maybe his age? Liam is horrible with age guesses. She has light sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with big plump lips.

“Good Morning Mr. Payne How was your flight?” He’s about to correct her but remembers the time change and it’s only noon here.  “Morning, Flight was good thank you. And you are?” He grins kindly

“Elena, Mr. Styles housekeeper.”

“Oh well nice to meet you” he smiles again

“Likewise. Uh-Mr. Styles said for me to tell you that whatever is his is yours now so the bedroom is upstairs shall I put your stuff up there while you have a good look around” she tells him and he shakes his head "no worries I can take it up in a moment but thank you."

Slowly he wanders further into the house, the living room is huge it’s probably just as big as his whole apartment. He then strolls into the kitchen and it’s phenomenal he gets this odd rush of adrenalin and starts running all over the house checking out room after room there’s a gym, and a pool, and a theater room, and the backyard is huge there’s a pizza oven in the outdoor kitchen and there’s a game room and he needs to stop for a second to catch his breath because it’s all too much.

He runs up stairs and see the master bedroom, he melts at the sight of the big king sized bed and he can’t help himself but run and jump into it. Curling into the comforter and just lets himself puddle into the sheets. “I could get used to this” He pushes the blankets back and slides underneath he’s tired and feels like he can’t do anything if he doesn’t have a nap in this overly comfy bed right at this minute.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your warning for the following sensual smut activities, please read at your own caution. 
> 
>  
> 
> ;)

**H**

Harry fixes himself a fire with some wood he finds in the backyard. It warms up the place instantly and it’s the coziest he’s ever felt. He’s already downed 2 glasses from the bottle of wine Liam had left for him and he’s now on his second beer. He’s sitting watching the blank television screen as the fire flickers in front him and thats when he feels like he's been here for years.

He sits and thinks about his life, he has the job he has the house he has the charm and the looks or so he’s been told. He just needs to find that one special person to share it all with but not now.

He just needs to sort himself out first so he gets up and wanders over to his carry on grabbing his laptop out and bring up his ITunes. He’s feeling good, pretty tipsy actually so he puts on Haddaway-What is Love and he’s dancing and singing “Baby don't hurt me- no more" he laughs and continues shouting at the top of his lungs “WHAt IS LOVE!”

And he’s sure he’s woken up the neighbors but he’ll be out of here in two weeks so he can have all the fun if he wants so he continues his reckless dancing without a care in the world.

Half an hour of dancing and 3 beers gone he’s laughing hysterically on the couch he can barely breathe; his laptop dies mid- pour some sugar on me and he’s left in the soft glow of the fire that is fading.

He just lays there dead on the couch and smiling not sure why he’s smiling probably causes the alcohol he thinks. But maybe this is a metaphor for his life, how it can be the best party ever and tragically crash and burn in one event of his laptop dying.

He has no idea how long he’s been laying there for 5 minutes or 5 hours but he knows he’s bored and his vacation just started yet he’s bored. He thinks about all the boring that will happen here when he could be back L.A getting stuff done. He contemplates the idea staring at now the burnt out fire place. “This sucks” he says to no one and gets up to plug his laptop in and book a flight home.

* * *

 

**L**

Liam wakes up by the sound of his phone going off, still half asleep he leans over to the bedside table and puts it to his ear.

“You quit?!” He’s confused at first quit? I didn’t-

“Fuck- I Niall-“ Liam knows he’s stuttering but Niall is on the line sounded incredibly peeved but he sounds really sexy and nope this is not what he wants his vacation to be like.

“Liam I apologized ahead of time! i thought i did you a favor! But then I get a short text message telling me you quit! Why Liam?”

And he doesn’t know what to do his throat is closing in and he wants to vomit but he can’t because this is Harry’s bed.

“You know exactly why! This isn’t just my fault alright!”

Niall doesn't reply to his statement just pauses and lets out a low sigh, Liam feels like kicking him through the phone.

“I need you Liam, I will let you have your whatever- stress leave but please don’t quit on me. I need you” he purrs. Fucking purrs into the phone that he needs Liam and what is Liam really supposed to do his boss who he is currently still madly in love with, who is now begging for him to stay fuck! now he’s light headed.

“I-i-I I’m sorry just let me think it over okay I’ll get back to you once I’m back from LA”

“Very well. Have a nice Holiday Liam” and the line goes dead.

He's unable to comprehend the idea of what just had happened so he sits up and looks at the clock calculating out the time difference.

"Mid-night in the Uk" he grumbles not wanting to get up but he really should. He wanders down the stairs and into the massive kitchen he makes himself a sandwich and sets off to eat it outside by the pool once he's settled he goes to take a bite and the phones goes off.

He groans and gets up taking his delicious late lunch with him the phone says Front Gate and then he's scrambling to find that book Harry had mentioned.

"Hello?" someone who's at the gate says

“Who is this?” Liam asks

“Friend of Harry’s, who is this?”

"Sorry one minute ah shit-" and he's checking drawer after drawer

“One minute sorry- Ah fuck” one of the drawers opens to much and falls to the ground but theres that bloody book! “there you are you sneaky bastard!” he flips through it and the number 0093 appear in front of him quickly punching them into the phone. “There ya go!”  then It dawns on him that there’s another person listening to his jabbering on the other line. oh god he palms himself in the face with this hand. “I’m so sorry who ever you are if you heard any of that”

“It’s okay, i’ll be out front.”

He scurries to the front door and steps out his crossing his arms as a Mercedes pulls up. A man in aviators steps out of the car and approaches him. Liam’s mouth goes slack at the sight of him, he’s tall and has broad shoulders, his hair is quaffed back his peck’s are outlined in his white V-neck and Liam is sure he can see his abs too. He has strong arms, probably surfs.  

He strides closer to Liam and it’s almost like he’s in slow motion he slips off his sunglasses and places them in the V of his shirt. Liam thinks this is some kind of dream.

“Hi?” the stunning man says to him

“H-h-hi!” he replies

“Do you know where Harry is?”

“Oh he’s in London” the man kind of just blinks at him and then lets out a hard laugh “London? Wow can’t believe he actually went through with going on a vacation” he confesses “Excuse my cockiness, I’m Zayn Harry’s best friend and assistant”

“Oh…How is that working out for you?” He quizzes

“Well since he just decided to skip town without properly warning anyone I would say not so good” he chuckles and Liam follows.

“Well I’m Liam and if there’s anything I can do " he croaks and shakes Zayn’s strong firm hand.

“Do you know when Harry will be back?” He questions.

“Two weeks” Liam responds.

“Alright” he concludes shaking his head as the wind blows his hair to the side, he looks like a model, who even is this guy? Liam thinks.

“What do you do?” Zayn asks trying to make small talk.

“I’m the head chef at a restaurant in London” he answers.

“That’s-that’s actually perfect! We’re having this benefit Christmas thing for the record label next week and our cater just bailed on us. Do you think you could help out?” he suggests with a glint in his brown eyes

“I-i-I don’t have a crew here or anything prepared-“

“We can get you a crew oh please please please” he is practically begging now.

Liam bites his lip “I- can I think about it? At least a day?”

“Of course of course I am so sorry, my number is already programed into the house phone and if that doesn’t work here” he hands Liam a business card.

“Thanks” Liam gives him a half smile.

“No thank you. We’ll be in touch I have to run but please call me or text me once you’ve made up your mind.”

“Of course” Liam chimes watching Zayn as he hops back into his car and backs out of the gate with one last wave then he’s gone.

Liam leisurely glides back inside he closes the door and just stand there with his back against the cool wood, feeling like his head is about to explode. He does this weird giggle schoolgirl noise hoping that Elena didn’t hear it and nonchalantly walks back to grab his sandwich to sit out in the sun well that business card teases him in his pocket.

* * *

**H**

  He heads up the small staircase two steps at time and pull’s his bag from out under the bed to begin filling it. When something comes out pulling behind it, a magazine of sorts. Harry bends down and picks it up looking at the cover of Holiday Homemakers and snorts to himself “and i thought i was pathetic” he mumbles to himself and picks at the corner to flip it open.

His eyes open wide and a smirk creeps along his thin lips. His pupils dilate in his green orbs as he situates himself more comfortable on the bed “Now were talking” He says under his breath. Unbuckling his belt as his eyes linger over the page covered in naked men. Sucking in a deep breath as his own hand palms through his jeans not remembering the last time he got off.

Sure this dude who ever Harry was staying at was completely old fashioned and a little worrisome on Harry’s part but he still keeps his alone time exciting.

His heart pounds as he thumbs to flip the page, slowly grazing over each picture like a godsend finally feeling like his vacation could be worth something. His toes curled and his hips bucked and all he’d done is felt himself through two layers of fabric.

His body shakes, which inturn shakes the bed and the wall, he’s sure as hell glad that the neighbours would be sleep right now. He’s knows he’s been craving this for a long time and alcohol doesn’t help his situation.

First being with a girl who was always sleeping with a different man every night, even before meeting Harry. You don’t get aroused by things like that. Second he has this problem, with booze. As soon as the liquid is in his system he becomes this hormone induced teenage boy who just discovered the wonders of the penis for the first time.

Though he’s too aroused to be worried about reasons as to why he’s hard, with his own hand teasing him like a punishment. Feeling the need to scream out for everything he’s ever kept in. Finally having enough of the constriction he feels in his pants he shimmies his jeans down, his dick throbbing and pressing against the thin layer of his boxers.

He lets his hand feel his way from his belly button down to his hips and just hovering above the elastic band of his boxers. His lips quivering as his hand crumples the pages of the magazine. His mind wander to images of the man- who’s bed he’s currently in- doing the exact same thing as him.

Harry feels like he could just cum from that. His lower stomach coils and he feels it, pushing his hand further down his body just as he’s about to touch himself for real this time.

An urgent knocking bangs from down below the floorboards. So loud and obnoxious he feels like he could cry. He jumps out of the bed pulling his jeans up but leaving his belt undone. He’s in too much of a rush to get down the stairs and kill the person who is disrupting him.

He leaps down  the stairs looking along the walls of a certain weapon he could use anything, a baseball bat? a umbrella? but there’s nothing within eye shot, whoever is outside is a lucky shit.

“Jesus Liam open the bloody door” A manly voice shouts from behind the door “Bollocks its cold out” he hears the voice mumble. Harry pads over and puts his hand on the door handle and yanks it open feeling the cold hit him like a ton of bricks. His dick still not going flaccid.

“Lia-wait you’re not Liam or you are and I’m more drunk than I thought” says the bloke, he’s shorter than Harry and has piercing blue eyes he’s way too attractive to be in Harry’s line of sight at the moment.

“No I’m not Liam.”

“But you have a British accent?”

“I’m from London moved to LA with my mum when I was 14” he admits, his life story just spilling out.

“Oh I see, where’s Liam?”

“In La…We did this home exchange thing I’m here for two weeks in his home and he’s at mine.”

“Oh!?...okay..., well Liam usually lets me crash here when I’m too smashed to go home so if you wouldn’t mind?”

Harry gives him a warning look, and Louis looks him up and down. His hair frazzled, his shirt untucked, his belt undone and jeans loose on his hips.

“Oh i’m sorry! am i interrupting something?”

Harry just rolls his eyes and walks away from the door, signaling the short inconvenience to walk in.

“I’m Louis by the way, Liam best mate” He introduces by grabbing Harry’s hand and shaking it for him.

“I’m Harry”

Louis purses his lips and looks around at Liam’s flat. “So what was i interrupting?” He says teasingly.

“None of your fucking business” He snaps

Louis raises his hands in a ‘i surrender’ stance “Whoa mate, i’ve never met someone who's oh uh whats the word- rude? when he can’t get off”

“Shut up i didn’t ask you for your opinion”

“So you were jerking off!” He snaps snickering to himself as he falls into the couch

“oh and you don’t” Harry cocks his head at him

Louis’ laughter just intensifies.

“Whatever man. I’m leaving tomorrow so just keep your ass sat down here till tomorrow morning” Harry demands

Louis gives him a sad smile “Oh really? Why are you leaving?”

“I guess I have better things to do than to be here” He just says no idea why he’s telling this man anything.

Louis scoffs as he falls into the couch “Bullshit, There’s a lot of stuff to do here”

“Yeah like?” Harry crosses his arm

"You could do me” He says smugly and Harry groans turning to go back up the stairs.

"Hey hey! I’m sorry okay i’m not good a first impressions! Just stay i won’t bug you anymore” Harry feels himself turning to peer over his shoulder, looking at Louis’ whose features are glowing in the fire light. He really wished he wasn’t so turned on before.

“You wanna go grab the bottle of vodka from Liam’s liquor cabinet?” he points in the direction of the kitchen.

“mmm how much have you had already?”

“How much have you had?” Louis retorts

“touché”  Harry snaps his fingers at him and averts the stairs to head into the kitchen.

“There’s a good man!” Louis howls and makes himself even more comfortable in the couch.

 

Harry returns with two shot glasses, the bottle of grey goose and two cans of pepsi for chasers “uh oh” Louis mumbles poker faced “the wanker drank half the bottle!” He shouts

“What?” Harry asks pouring a glass for himself and Louis.

“Fuck! If Liam was drinking that means some massive shit must’ve gone down and it’s probably also the reason he fled the continent fuck!” Louis cursing like a truck driver sends Harry on a downward spiral again, feeling himself growing hot under his collar every time Louis’ lips opens with a new profanity and why is this happening to him now right in this moment.

He just met the lad and he’s sweating like he’s on a first date. All he wants to do it tell Louis to leave before his hormones take over and he jumps his bones, gives into the lads dirty tricks but right now he just can’t get the urge away as if he just wants to taste Louis’ lips only if it’s once just one little nip and he’ll be fine he thinks.

“I bet you he’s a mess right now” Louis says breaking Harry’s thoughts

Harry hums and clears his throat “If it’s any consideration, something happened in my life too and that’s why I’m here but i did i feel a tad bit better when I got here so maybe he’s fine. Give him some time”

Louis looks through his eyelashes up at Harry, and Harry has to admit he feels a little afraid of the lad “yeah you’re right. I’ll call him next week or something.”

He slides Louis the shot glass “There we go! Now drink up!”

 

* * *

By the time 1 clock comes around the rest of the vodka is finished and Harry and Louis are pissed out of their minds, Louis’ head is in Harry’s lap as Harry plays with his hair and it’s completely fine and normal he feels comfortable with the current seating arrangement with the stranger, but he doubts he’ll even remember it in the morning.

“Do you have a girlfriend Lou?” he asks

Louis laughs “oh no Haz, I like people like you.”

Harry looks at him confusingly

“I like penis Harry!” Louis shouts too loud and they both fall over in heaps of laughter

“Okay okay” Theres a pause between them before Louis sits up at looks at Harry dead in the eye.

“Were you really getting off when i knocked on the door”

Harry chuckles nervously “Well yeah… i wouldn’t joke about that”

“To what?”

“One of Liam’s magazines”

Louis practically falls of the couch the way his body leaps almost ten feet in the air “I KNEW THE BASTARD HAD SOME DIRTY SECRETS! He’s not as innocent as others think but i knew oh i totally knew!” he cackles and falls into Harry’s lap again, grinding his whole body into Harry’s lap.

“Louis” Harry gasps through his teeth

“Feel good?” he does it again

“Shit-i fuck Louis I ”

“Come on i saw you looking at me before” He gets off Harry’s lap only to straddle him to the couch,crotches lining up, breathing in each other face.

Harry’s lips are on him in a heartbeat, his hands fist into Louis’ shirt pushing Louis forward into him and it feels so good to kiss someone again.

The small amount of stubble Louis has on his chin is a complete turn on that Harry moans into his mouth. Louis’ hips rock against Harry’s,the friction there within a second making them both quake for more.

“mmm can we take his upstairs?” Louis slurs against Harry’s now puckered lips.

“Of course” Harry stands up first and Louis reconnects their mouths constantly pushing Harry backwards to go up the stairs. Peeling off articles of clothing as they climb their way up the steps, Harry’s shirt going and then Louis’ right after. Harry presses his hands to Louis’ strong torso the heat raiding off of him he’s like a portable heater, Louis’ mouth goes to Harry’s neck, sucking and gnawing on his skin leaving a mark on Harry’s collarbone.

Harry moans, his eyes closing tight it feels amazing to be touched again. He then pushes Louis against the wall and picks him up, Louis’  legs clasp around Harry’s waist and his arms lace around Harry’s neck and fingers threading through Harry’s curly locks as he kisses him opened mouthed curling his tongue around Harry’s.

Harry carries them both into the bedroom throwing Louis on the bed.

“It’s been a while” Harry warns

Louis just waves him off “it’s okay babe I’ll take good care of you” and he lives up to his word, laying Harry down on the bed and strips him of his jeans and boxers, the pads of his fingers lightly pressing on Harry’s chest as he leans over him to press a chaste kiss to his lips and then breaks away to strip himself of his slacks.  

Harry lays there naked and exposed feeling his cheeks burn red as he watches Louis rattle through Liam’s drawers muttering to himself “i know the god damn boy has a bottle lube and a condom in here somewhere.” Harry snickers a bit but still is amused watching Louis’ tiny body scurry all over the place, he has an olive skin tone mixed with a sunkissed glow, his back is outlined in muscles and his ass is round and plump which just is just an added bonus on top of the arousal.  

Louis finally finds the stash in the bottom of Liam’s underwear draw hidden away and half empty “Well that’s unexpected” he mumbles and shakes his head as he climbs back onto the bed, putting one leg on either side of Harry so their crotches line up again and Harry shudders at the feeling. Like a jolt of electricity just to touch and be touched with someone who is gorgeous and knows their way around a mattress.

He lays there, his pupils blown and his breathing is uneven already hard and throbbing. Louis begins pumping him with his hand, stroking up and down in fluid motions well he watches Harry take a deep breath, close his eyes and then exhale and repeat. Being a little daring Louis leans down and licks the tip with the pad of his tongue getting a good taste of Harry’s precum. “Fuck Lou” Harry wines out leaning up so his he’s now resting on his elbow watching Louis take him full into his mouth. His mouth goes dry watching Louis go now on him from the tip right to the base using his tongue to glide up the under side and he swears he can see stars. He’s so achingly hard now, his cock throbbing in Louis’ mouth he feels like he could explode any minute and Louis can tell too so he slides his mouth off with a popping sound.

Harry’s hit with a gust of cold air and he shivers but Louis’ hand goes to give him a couple more pumps and then slides the condom onto Harry’s dick and then slathers his dick in lube and  positions himself on top of Harry, carefully teasing Harry pushing himself on just the tip, just to get a feeling. Harry’s head is trashing and he grips at his hand hoping his fingernails create marks in his palms just to be able to remember how good this night turned out to be.

“Seriously Louis. Fuck me” he growls

and Louis slips off him Losing Harry in a fit of whines like he might begin to cry.

“What do you want Harry?” Louis asks, his face just above the withering boy.

He lets out a whine “I want you to…” He pauses to felt his whole body shaking “ride me” he grits out “Make me cum babe. oh please make me cum”

And Louis pushes himself onto Harry’s hard on, balls deep and picking himself up and down for every thrust. He’s slow at first but picks up pace and Harry moves his hips along with Louis’ movement and they’re both moaning out.

Louis leans down to kiss Harry sucking on his bottom lips as Harry jerks his hips up and Louis cries out in pleasure into Harry’s mouth sending vibrations to his tongue that travels through his body and to his groin. Neither of them lasted long after that, Harry jerks up feeling his orgasm puddle low “Fuck Louis, i’m not gonna last-”

“Cum for me babe” Louis edges on and a few more powerful thrusts and he’s cumming deep inside Louis. He can barely see or hear through his wave of bliss but he can see Louis cry out the way his head tilts back and his nose scrunches up he’s probably the most beautiful person Harry has ever seen and he gets another tidal wave of pleasure sending his head into the mess of pillows.

The room is foggy and hot, smelling of nothing but sweat and completely beautiful bliss. Harry chalks that up as the best sex he’s ever had.  Both of them panting hard trying to regain their breath but of course Louis slides off of him peeling the condom too and disposing it in the trash can.

Louis crawls back on the bed “do you mind?” sounding out of energy

“Nope” Harry replies

Louis climbs up on the bed and pushes the covers back leaning into Harry’s side.

“Do you know how huge you are?” Louis says

and Harry pushes him out of the bed.

* * *

 

**L**

Liam finishes his sandwich in peace, no interruptions no loud noises he’s quite content and happy.  He makes his way back inside to clean up his mess of the table drawer falling only to find a old looking notebook with the title of HARRY’S SONGS. He toys with the cover and before he knows it he’s opened it and scan his eyes over the loose leaf.  

Words scribbled in pencil, with corrections made in blue pen. Little doodles on the roughed edges of hearts and smiley faces. He reads the lyrics over.

_Now you were standing there right in front of me_

_I hold on, it’s getting harder to breath_

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_

_I never noticed how bright they would be_

He flips at the page,the next one not as messy as the first but the words are less scratched out and more written in black thick sharpie. A statement.

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone._

“Deep secretive man you are Mr.Styles” Liam mumbles under his breath. Closing the book and placing it back into the drawer.

He eyes lock on the pool wavering the idea to go for a swim or not. But the thought of Zayn asking him to cater this benefit thing struck his mind. He could do it, he could work on his Holiday. Which just adds more stress that he honestly doesn’t need but he could take the job and he could see Zayn again, which could be worth all the stress.

He gets up and puts his plate into the dishwasher. His head spinning with the pros and cons of taking this job, what if no one likes his food? What if he under cooks everything and people get sick? Zayn would never speak to him again but he guesses that’s alright because he’s going back to the UK in two weeks. He hurries up the stairs and into the master bedroom pulling his suitcase on the bed and begins to unpack his clothes, he finds his swim  trunks makes an odd face strips down and heads out to the backyard with a towel over his shoulder. He’ll swim off the idea of gorgeous Zayn.

* * *

**H**

Harry wakes up, he’s confused about where he is at first then then it clicks in. London, right.  He looks around the room and feels a draft on his back realizing he’s naked and his head is pounding and fuck he can’t remember anything from the night before.

He slips on a pair of joggers and stumbles his way down to the living room, The electrifying smell of weed smacks him in the face but before he can even grimace the stench is masked by the fresh scent of tea. Advil though, he really needs advil.  

“Looking for these?” a voice says calmly and it hits him. Everything that had happened last night he remembers, not being able to get off because the man, Louis? Yeah Louis asking to crash here and he was being a real dick then they talked about Liam then there was alcohol and Harry was horny then they kissed and then they had sex. Harry could crawl in a hole and die.

“You okay there mate?” Louis asks, he’s chipper but still sounds concerned.

“yeah yeah, do you remember anything from last night?”

Louis freezes, his mug held in his hand he just looks up at Harry “Yeah…I do” he says quietly

Harry nods unsure of where to go next with this conversation.

“If it’s any consolation we were drunk and drunken people do stupid things”

Harry laughs with a bitter taste in his mouth and shoots a glare at Louis, “i don’t even know you! And we-”

Louis stands from at where we was seated at the table “We had sex Harry. That’s it. It's not love or anything!”

Harry rubs his hand along his face, letting out an aggravated sigh “Listen! This isn’t me! I don’t do casual sex with people”

“why’s that?”

“Cause-cause...i-i tend to fall in love with people who i do…” he hums for the right word “Casual things with”

“It’s sex Harry! Just say the word. Sex sex sex! Me and you. We had sex! Say it with me now” Louis yells out and the poor curly haired lad just turn the color of a tomato.

“Jesus Harold you are like sex Ed deprived teenager, scared she might get pregnant from being in a hot tub with a bunch of men. Come on man! Live a little!”

Harry looks down at the scruffed up hardwood flooring feeling more embarrassed than the time his mum had to give him the talk.

“Fine! consider this a new experience that you never have to do again. i swear” Louis rests his hand over his heart. Harry feels like he’s just been kicked in the stomach the only consolation is that he can vividly remember Louis’ lips on his own.

The passionate and the hunger, everything he’s been yearning for. The heat that was between them from the minute they met. He wishes he could blame it on just the booze.

“Hey listen” Louis steps closer to the taller lad  “stop trying to freak yourself out. Let’s just chalk it up as nothing and we’ll leave it as that”

“How come you’re not freaking out?” Louis just folds his arms and gives Harry a look.

“I kinda do this thing... more than the average. How casual sex isn’t a thing of yours.  It is of mine now-” He claps his hands avoiding making eye contact.

Harry groans and sits down at the kitchen table his hands rubbing his face, his eye peeking out between the spaces in his fingers. He hears Louis sit down across from him. He moves his hands “I’m sorry really” Harry apologizes.

“It’s cool” Louis utters

“I don’t know what my brain is tell me right now”

“Well why don’t we get some food? when does your flight leave?”

Flight…right Harry completely forgot about that “6” he states.

“Alright, I know a small café around the corner want to walk over there?”

“Sure, why not.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**L**

It’s unbelievably sunny out as Liam wakes up. He must’ve passed out on the couch last night well he watched Batman on the big flat screen in the theatre room. He has a blanket over him which he can’t remember pulling on him “Elena” he thinks and gets up to go find her and thank her. He wanders about and can’t seem to find her anywhere.

So he sets the kettle up on the stove for some early morning tea and then he looks at the clock it’s 7 am making it 3 pm in London bloody hell his timetable is so going to be screwed up! but he still meanders about looking at the pictures on the walls as well as the art that fits perfectly with the room. He stares at it giving him a melancholy feeling or maybe that’s just the way he is prone to be feeling lately. He tilts his head left and right just acting as if he knew anything about art. He looks down at the signature at the bottom

 _Zayn Malik_ is scribbled along the bottom.

An artist! he’s a god forsaken artist Liam is literally blown away as his torso bumps against the countertop. He’s amazed at the talent that the man has, and Liam knows he could definitely use it as some kind of small talk next time he speaks to Zayn, oh right he’s supposed to make a choice about the catering thing. He waddles over to the phone and looks through the phone book programmed into it

Zayn’s work

Zayn’s cell

There are two numbers programed under Zayn’s name and Liam isn’t sure on which one to put into his phone. He hums thinking for a minute ok I could take his work one because it is work related but card!  He runs up the stairs diving to grab his jeans off the ground and pull the little stupid piece of cardboard out. Liam puts the cell number that is scribbled in pen into his phone and slides it into his pocket. The kettle begins whistling from down stairs.

“Tea time!” Liam shouts

* * *

**H**

Both boys are laughing now as they walk back to Liam’s flat. It’s not as cold out as it was yesterday but the wind is still there. He watches Louis explain something his sister did last Christmas, something about a turkey and red wine everywhere Harry did care about the story but watching Louis’ lips move with the words and his eyes light up as he remembers more and more of the situation, its a lot more interesting to Harry. He’s an ass but he’ll live.

“And then she was like I’m going to chop your balls off with his knife-“ he pauses “Harry everything alright?”

Harry shakes his thought out of his head  “Just thinking about my flight that’s all”

“oh geez you better get going it’s 3 pm”

“Yeah I should” he sighs he can see that Louis even looks a tad bit upset and that pains Harry “I had fun today. Thank you for the breakfast or lunch I mean”

Louis nods quickly “yeah of course”

“I should go-“ Harry points behind him towards Liam’s place that’s in eye shot

“Okay well bye Harry it was nice meeting you”

“Nice meeting you to Louis” he smiles warmly and he’s off jogging his way.

“Hey harry?!” he hears Louis yell, he turns around and his heart drops when he sees the lad, that spark in his eye is gone.

“yah?” he answers

“If you- say... your flight gets cancelled or for some odd reason you decide to stay, I’m gonna be at Luxo tonight it’s two platforms over and just around the corner from the market so”

Harry swallows thickly “Thanks..i-i’ll keep it in mind” he grins trying with all his might to hide the hurt.

“Okay, bye then”

“bye”

And now Harry is officially off speed walking down the empty street in some part of suburban London.

* * *

Louis walks into the restaurant around 4:30 his head poking all over the place to see if the curly mop top is waiting for him, he’s a little disappointed when he doesn’t see anyone who resembles the lad.

“Hi for how many?” the hostess asks

“uh two please” he tells her, usually he’d just sit at the bar but if Harry does show up it’ll be better to show Harry that Louis was thinking about him, or is that creepy?

He sits sipping a glass of wine for an hour and a half well the waiter keeps coming to bug him if he’d like to order already but he just keep declining. That hope of Harry showing up growing in him but slowly losing its fire with every tick of the clock. His glass of wine is empty, the place is oddly quiet for a Saturday night but he doesn’t mind it. He’s dangling his fork in between his fingers trying to balance on its side. It’s tricky but he eventually gets it. He doesn’t want to check the time because it might mean that Harry is gone and he’ll never get to see the lad again, which saddens him inside.

He knows that Harry’s just some stranger from overseas but he couldn’t help that he felt some kind of bond between them. Louis’ never had any real friends besides Liam; which is only because Liam is too oblivious to realize that Louis honestly didn’t want to talk to him on the first day of high school but now that he thinks about it, he would probably be lost without having Liam in his life or maybe he would be better off he really didn’t know at this point.

But one thing he does know is that he’s lonely which saddens him even more. He puts his elbows up on the table and pushes his fingers through his hair letting out a deep sigh he could careless if anyone was watching him go through the reevaluation of his life, which happens probably twice a month.  He would never admit to anyone that he’s lonely, it would just make him seem all that more vulnerable which he doesn’t need. with a deep breath he carefully slides his phone out of his pocket, his palms are sweaty with nerves as he hits the home button and the big white numbers pop up instantly ‘6:03’ he says under his breath a lump growing in his throat . There’s no sign of Harry so finally he admits defeat and waves the waiter over for his check he’ll just pick up some fast food on the way home.

“can I get the ch-“ the familiar noise of door opening rings through the dining room.  Louis can’t help but look past the waiter to see a very flustered panting moptop appear through the door, his coat open and scarf dangling around his neck his suitcase rolling uncontrollably  behind him looking very out of place he talks to the hostess and Louis doesn’t even have to see her face to know she’s giving him a ‘are you for real'  look.

“Um sir?” the waiter asks

“Nevermind, my date is here” those words feel weird coming out of his mouth because he just met Harry yesterday not even a whole 24 hours ago but this is a date, a date between strangers who are getting to know each other personally ‘cause they already have physically he snorts.

The waiter walks away and Louis immediately makes eye contact with the pair of green eyes staring at him from the main entrance. He says something to the hostess and points his head at Louis and begins to make his way through the mess of tables getting odd looks from the other diners but his eyes are only focusing on Louis- which must be why he keeps bumping into tables and chairs every few steps and Louis just huffs with a laugh.

Harry drags his suitcase along with him slowly getting closer and closer to Louis, it feels like a million years to him but finally Harry is standing in front of him, cheeks flushed red, his eyes are twinkling, his hair is a little out of place just like how it looks after they made out on the staircase, he’s just a sight to see. Louis never wants to look away.

“Hi” Harry exhales as he steps in front of Louis

“Couldn’t do it could you?”

“Well someone told me if i didn’t catch my flight. They’d be here”

and for the first time in a long time Louis doesn’t feel lonely anymore.

* * *

**L**

After making his tea he decides to go for a run to clear his mind but really this is Liam Payne, he can never clear his mind. He’s still considering the catering offer, wavering back and forth of either doing it or not. He agrees with himself about how this is his vacation where he’s not aloud to stress about anything but he already is so what’s the big deal about adding a little more? Maybe get his name out there? he could even move here? hey theres an idea, he then realizes he’s about a mile away from Harry’s house now so he stops in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the gates of another  Beverly Hills mansion. He doesn’t care if it looks odd he just takes his phone out immediately and calls Zayn to explain his decision.

“Hello?” his voice is husky and smooth. It hits Liams so hard that he’s almost unable to make out any words

“Hi Zayn? Sorry if i woke you” He apologizes quickly

“Liam? No no no i was awake” thats a lie.

“Okay well i just wanted to tell you that i thought about your offer to cater and i will accept”

“You’ll do it!” Zayn says excitement in his voice

“Yes! under one circumstance” Liam says confidently “i get the guest list ahead of time and i get to choose the food”

“How about we meet for dinner tonight and we go over details?” Zayn asks

Liam's practically speechless, dinner, with Zayn? This could be the best day of his life "Sure that sounds lovely" Lovely? What am I even saying right now? Liam thinks

"great. I will text you the reservations and address to the restaurant"

"Perfect"

"Great, and thanks for this Liam I really appreciate this" he says with sweetness in his voice that Liam can almost taste

"Of course, it's no big deal"

"Glad to hear it. I better go I'll text you later"

"alright bye then"

"bye"

Liam taps the end button and jumps into the air as if he's won the lottery. He runs back to Harry's house having to pick his outfit and shave and all of a sudden there's not enough time in the world to get ready for this. As he's running he's thinking about the million and one things he has to do.

He makes It back to Harry's house quicker than he left it. He pants hard as he walks through the front door and then races up the stairs to the ensuite taking off his clothes in the process and then jumps into the shower. He cleans himself well, shampooing and conditioning twice for good measure he steps out of the showed and wraps a towel around his waist and pads back into the bedroom a trail of water droplets collect on the carpet as he walks to his suitcase and grabs his toiletry bag out. He wanders back

into the bathroom and looks at his stubbly face, he hasn't shaved since before the Christmas party aka the worst day of his entire existence, but if everything goes well tonight that day just maybe forgotten altogether.

He realizes that his stubble is kind of I guess you could say sexy? Lots of celebrities have their own iconic goatee or little scruff, so why can't Liam? He trims himself a bit just to clean it up but other than it clean, fresh and different. Something he needs right now. He brushes his teeth and blow dries his hair, combing it back into a small quiff, He shuffles through his clothes searching for something appropriate to wear he pulls out a navy button up and then a plaid button up, or maybe a black v neck and then he’s panicking because he has no clothes. He sits on the bed in his towel and just thinks for two seconds “breathe Liam, you have clothes lots of nice expensive clothes you’ll find something” he tells himself but it goes in one ear out the other as he hears his phone go off in the distance. He runs over to his jogging trousers that are in a ball on the floor and pulls his phone out.

1 New Message Zayn

_Hi Liam, i made reservation for 5 pm tonight at BOA on sunset. Hope this is okay?_

Liam’s heart flutters as he types out his message.

_Hi Zayn. sounds perfect._

pulling the typical teenager move he waits for about 2 minutes before sending it to seem like it wasn’t too embarrassingly fast.

He sits back on the bed and just freaks out for a moment, he seems like a hopeless person but truthfully all his hope was gone when Niall announced his engagement, Liam had chased and yearned for Niall to be his,officially and now it was never going to happen.  He groans out loud as he falls back into the king size bed, his life is still just as complicated except he’s dealing with it on the other side of the world. fuck.

Almost 45 minutes later he decides on a white v neck with a navy blue plaid button up and black skinny jeans, he’s happy with his choice and goes down the stairs to find the laundry room hoping to god or whoever that Harry has an iron. He’s shuffling around the cabinets in the room finding all different kind of bleaches and detergents but no iron. He’s on the last cabinet and he’s digging through but no trace of any iron. He wanders around the small room for a few seconds and then leaves looking down the hallway to the left and to the right noticing a door that he doesn’t think he hasn’t been in yet.. slowly he walks over and the door is open theres a desk with a computer and papers are everywhere, theres a coat hanger in the corner and oh there’s a door that leads outside in the back of the room.

He steps inside to investigate looking over the desk there are pictures of three women all smiling brightly in the photo, and then theres two other photoframes with other people in them. Liam didn’t think of Harry to be the type to have pictures of his family on desks but he’s never met the guy so he really couldn’t judge.

He slowly steps further into the room and spots the iron in a bin on the floor “yes!” he cheers quietly and scurries over and grabs it, but something else catches his eye it’s a cookbook in the same bin as the iron and he knows the cookbook inside and out. Carefully picking it up he reads over the cover

_Mastering the art of French Cooking : Julia Child_

His whole career of studying the culinary arts was based pretty much on Julia Child, he did a huge write up about her for his final assessment  and his professor was very pleased with it that he got an A. The whole Haute cuisine was so interesting to him it influenced his whole cooking career that is until he got to Luxo and was forced to wash dishes for almost a year and slowly made his way to the top.

“What are you doing in here!” a female voice screeched and Liam ended up dropping the book and the iron on the floor

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! i was just looking for the iron i didn’t mean to snoop- i just- why do you have a Julia Childs cookbook?” He choked on his words

Elena bent down and picked up the iron and the book, suddenly feeling very exposed as he realized he still had the towel wrapped around his waist. She handed him the iron and kept  the book close to her chest.

“Why are you so interested in a cookbook?” She snapped, obviously this book meant a lot to her.

“Oh i’m a chef, that’s why. i idolize Julia, i studied her all throughout my years in culinary school” he spoke as if trying to convince her.

“OH!” she yelped in surprise “Really? i would’ve never guessed you were a cook, guess i shouldn’t be judging a book by it’s cover” she said with a shrug

“it’s okay i guess.. i’m still wondering why you have it though?”

“Oh sorry uh well I found a few weeks ago that I am somehow blood related to her..."

Liam's mouth drops open and she laughs  "Guess that's why I'm currently studying  culinary arts at Cordon Bleu.”

Liam couldn’t help but smile at her “Wow! That's crazy! I think i could probably give you a detailed explanation all about her, I did a huge thesis on her for my final project in Uni."

"You have to tell me everything!"

"I will of course but that will have to wait for another day because i need to get this ironed, like now”

“Why? where are you going tonight?” she asks with that inner prying sense spilling out of her eyes.

“I kind of have a date?”

“You’ve been here for two days?! How is that even possible?”

“Well it’s not a real date, it’s a business date. i got asked to cater this benefit for the recording company Harry works for”

she nods her head “Oh i see, and who are you meeting?”

“Zayn Malik, Harry’s assistant” Liam cant help it when a blush grows on his neck and obviously Elena can see considering he wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“him... ya Zayn that guy we dated for a while”

“WHAT!” Liam really doesn't mean to scream it out, his face burns  in embarrassment and Elena just bursts out laughing “i was joking! but it’s clear that you have a big crush on this guy. what it like love at first sight or something?!” she asks curiously her eyelashes batting as if she's almost mocking him, he just rolls his eyes are her. “First i have a little crush and second i think he’s really attractive and all but it wasn’t love at first sight”

“Well then you need to really impress him tonight, Where are you two going?”

“BOA? on sunset? at 5.”

“And you’re planning on wearing this!” she screeches grabbing the plaid button up from his hand

“Yeah?”

“Nope not happening sweetie, BOA is one of LA’s most famous and luxurious restaurants you can’t go there looking just casual, you gotta dress it up a bit”

“I didn’t bring dressy clothes with me”

“That’s the reason we go into Harry’s clothes...” she smiles devilishly

“Are you sure?”

she gives him a look that could kill thousands “Come boy, let’s get you ready so that when you walk in, the whole restaurant will stop just for you”

Liam just laughs at her enthusiasm.


	5. Chapter 5

**H**

"You know i hate kangaroos. God forsaken waste of an animal i tell ya" Louis blurts out randomly. Harry just stares at him oddly for a second but then lets out a roar of laughter, howling at the completely odd sentence that has just come out of the blue eyed boys mouth. He's quite the character he thinks. Harry wipes a joyful tear from his eye after he has simmered down from his laughter. Louis then rambles on about his trip to Australia that he went on about a year ago for his photography class. The way he's explaining about the damn kangaroo- as he calls it. His enthusiasm scares Harry a little bit but his sarcastic tone is what kills him.

"So I'm standing there what I think is 10 feet but my calculations must've been off- I've never been good at maths-" Harry's face is bright red as he chuckles, watching Louis' moving hands tell the story "so I go and I'm standing perfectly still- I'm on my own by the way- my group somehow left me to get mauled by a wild animal." Harry snorts at that.

"Anyways I lift my camera up and ever so carefully angle it to the perfect shot and I click. I look down at the product and it's perfect. It's actually the most beautiful thing I've ever seen so I start to tear up in the middle of the frickin jungle"  he exclaims and then takes a swig of his third glass of wine.

"You cried over a picture Lou. Awe you do have a soft side" Harry teases

"Shut up" the other boy retorts with a smile "as I'm having an emotional break down I didn't notice the kangaroo come flying at me, knocking both me and my camera to the ground"

Harry puts his elbows on the table and laces his fingers together resting his chin on top of them looking at Louis with intriguing eyes "Then what happened?" his tone sounds a bit sarcastic which it's sorta meant to be. Louis' eyes narrows at the lad as he lowers his glass from his lips "Are you mocking me styles?"

"No, I'm curious about your a-broad adventures" He smirks

"that's what they all say" Louis hums then a phone begins to go off in mid of his sentence. Quickly Louis pulls out his mobile and looks at the screen "Can you excuse me for a second?"

Harry nods "yeah of course."

Louis gets up and walks into the lounge area his phone pressed into his ear as he talks casually into his phone. Harry awkwardly stares at him his eyes flicking up and down from his plate to Louis- who he can see through the fogged window- he doesn't know if he should watch the lad but he's so mesmerizing Harry could watch him for hours on end. Louis begins to come back to the table, his expression isn’t the same as when he left but maybe he’s just over thinking.

"Hey tell me more about your adventure-"

Louis looks at him suspiciously "Do you think I'm some sort of a joke?" Louis' face drops and he looks genuinely upset

"Lou what, no I don't. " Harry sputters

"Well great because no one takes me seriously anymore. I tend to hide behind this facade of corny jokes and theatrical expression but I am a legit person it’s just my personality. I don't get it" the older boy signs deeply putting his hand through his hair

"that's understandable it's just how you are no need to get worked up over"

"Exactly. People need to fuck off, keep their options to themselves. It’s my life i do what i want." he breathes out, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair.

waringly Harry says "Hey Lou?"  Louis looks at him with icy blue eyes queuing Harry to continue talking "are you okay? Did someone say something to you on the phone?."

"no-  i just- I don't want to talk about it anymore"

Harry sighs, he knows people like this. People that are stubborn and don't like to show their vulnerable side- heck he's one of those people himself. "okay well y'know you can talk to me about it. I'll be here for you as much as I can so if I can help in any way please- let me?"

Louis blinks at him and a small smile appears across his lips but his eyes scream for releasing tears.

"Thanks...I'm sorry too I shouldn't have reacted like that" he chokes out

"why don't we get out of here? It's almost mid-night anyways"

"oh I didn't realize it was that late"

"neither did I"

Harry pays for both their food and tips the waiter nicely. They both leave the restaurant and shiver as the cool London air tickles their backs. Harry's rolling his suitcase behind him as they walk towards the tube.

"why didn't you get on your flight?" Louis asks

"I don't know. I guess the reason was that when I booked the flight I was bored and thought nothing would happen during this trip and i would  just end up worrying about my work anyways"

Louis shoves his hands into his pockets, staring at the wet cement that's he walking on, carefully looking up at Harry he responds "so you were no longer bored?"

"no Lou, I wasn't." He smiles kindly

"that's good" Louis nods and they walk in comfortable silence to the train.

"Where are you headed?" Harry asks breaking the silence as the tube stairs comes into view

" I have something to take care of- not to worry though"

Harry hums "Okay" not pressing the issue any further.

"which train are you taking?"

"Central"

"Oh okay..." they step down the stairs together Harry's bag falling behind him with a scrap every time it bounces onto a new step. As they reach the bottom of the stairs, the platform is nearly empty only the people getting off the train that Louis needs to get on.

"I guess this is goodbye for now?" Harry asks praying internally to see the lad again

"For sure. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that" Harry smiles and Louis returns it. There a tension as Louis looks at Harry with glowing eyes his hair is tousled and his cheeks are bright red as he slowly leans into Harry. It’s unexpected to Harry and he doesn’t know what’s happening but he jerks away and rub the back of his neck, staring at the ground embarrassment coursing through his body.

“Shit i’m sorry i shouldn’t i didn’t expect i’m sorry” Louis blurts out, blushing redder than a tomato.

“No Lou it’s okay. it just surprised me that’s all”

Louis shakes his head “No no it’s because i said this was nothing but friendship between us i get it. My mistake” he says as he begins to walk to the train. “Lou stop please” Harry shouts but Louis doesn’t say anything.

Harry runs for the shorter lad, grabbing his shoulder and spins him around.

In midst of Louis catching his balance, Harry captures Louis mouth into his own, taking the older boy by surprise as he holds their kiss until Louis melts into it. Harry pulls back first his hands resting lightly on Louis' hips Well Louis’ hands are pushed up against Harry’s chest.

"Thank you for tonight" Harry whispers across Louis lips

"Thank you for not leaving" Louis replies the ghostly spoken words dangling in the air pulling Harry into a trance. He's pulled out of it as Louis kisses his cheek one last time and then he's on the train, waving to Harry through the sliding doors and with a whoosh of wind he's gone.

* * *

 

**L**

The sleek Cadillac pulls up in front of the trendy restaurant. Few paps are lined up outside Liam notices then wonders if he may have the pleasure of running into a celebrity or not. The door is opened for him by the valet and he tips the driver but the gentleman waves it off and tells him "Have a good night Mr.Payne"

Liam casually thanks him, flashing a caring smile as he slips out of the car feeling like a celebrity himself. He fixes his suit and shoves his hands into his pockets making his way to the big doors, he sees the sun setting behind the large Hollywood hills in the reflection of the restaurants window, a few camera flashes goes off as the paps take pictures of him thinking he too is some up and coming successful celebrity, when he's not. Just dressed to play the part wearing Harry's thousands of dollars Gucci suit and a burberry red tie underneath, his hair is quaffed and he's just wearing this glow of confidence that could blind billions.

When he was back at Harry’s home, finally dressed and the car was waiting outside he looked in the mirror one final time and it was like huge shock to him. Looking at this well put together human being. He doesn't even recognize himself he looks that good and in a way that didn't make him feel as if he was a different person- considering that he's wearing Harry's clothes- Everything about him feels right. That mental image of himself so confident  will stick with him forever.

He steps into the restaurant and immediately a petite blonde girl approaches him

"Hello! Welcome to BOA. How many in your party?" She asks enthusiastically with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"um...if I'm correct my party should be here?" and when he speaks he can pretty much see the girl melt into a puddle in front of him but she recollects her self right away.

"oh okay. Do you have a name?"

"Zayn Malik?"

She scans her eyes over the glowing screen in front of her, some kind of fancy dancy table sorting thing that Luxo probably had a couple months ago being the fancy dancy restaurant that it is.

"Ah yes! Right this way!" she guides him to the back of the restaurant and out onto a balcony that faces downtown Los Angeles. It's very secluded Liam notices but his eyes connect with Zayns and it's almost like the world stops turning.

His hairs slicked into a quaff but he's died the front bleach blonde, he's wearing a suit with the buttons undone  showing off a white button up that outlines his pecks Liam thinks he would probably cry if he got to touch him. He snaps back to reality when Zayn sticks out his hand to him.

"Thanks for meeting me here" he smiles brightly

Liam nods "oh ya of course" he kind of stumbles around his words already intimidated by this gorgeous creature in front of him. Zayn gestures to the seat across from him and Liam takes a seat "Can I get you something to drink?" the blonde hostess asks

"Water is fine thank you" Liam replies

"Sure thing" she nods and pads back into the main dining area. As she leaves the anxiety hits Liam right in the face. He feels himself sweating in every crevice, he’s hot and his throat closes in 'oh god' he thinks starting to panic 'where is that lady with the water'.

"So again I want to thank you for doing this" Zayn says breaking the silence. Liam looks at him dead in the eyes so hazel with flecks of gold he shifts awkwardly "Oh it's no problem. I'm glad to do it maybe get my name out there?" he ponders out loud.

"No doubt about that. There are going to be a lot of celebrities at this event so if you make a good impression you may be surprised at how many business card you'll hand out" Zayn chimes, smiling widely. It's a good feeling to Liam knowing Zayn that thinks highly of him too.

"Now i have the list of attendees. Which is about 500 hundred. Is that okay?"

Liam is shocked at the number of people, he's never served that many people before especially important people who could either start or end his career all in one night.

"I-I can do it" Liams spits out

Zayn gets that same smile on his lips "I know you can.”

* * *

The rest of the dinner goes quite smoothly. They chat about the event for a bit and go over the list of attendees big names like Paul McCartney, Lady Gaga, Beyonce and Jay z, Adele. And 495 other major artists. Liam gets a tad overwhelmed but Zayn assures him again,  that he can pull it off. They forget about the event and chat about themselves for a bit.

"So let me get this straight. You grew up in Wolverhampton, moved to London. Switched around what you wanted to do picked culinary and are the head chef at one of London most popular restaurant and you're only 23?" Zayn says in disbelief he's barely even touched his dinner from being too intently into Liam's life story.

"pretty much" he replies without adding the whole depressing part of his life.

"you are something Liam Payne" Zayn shakes his head

"Okay okay now tell me about yourself" Liam protests

"fine fine. We'll I'm 25 I'm a capricorn. I don't have my life together like you do" Liam huffs with a laugh and rolls his eyes just taking the compliment." I am an Artist I like to paint and draw"

"oh yeah I seen some art work in Harry's house."

Zayn looks at him surprised "Really?"

"yeah. There's a blue-ish grey one in his kitchen. It's not hiding"

His mouth falls into an 'O' shape "Harry said someone from the office bought some of my paintings and they paid a ridiculous amount for them. Sneaky bastard bought them for himself" Zayn chuckles face palming himself

Liam laughs a bit too "Well they're very well done Mr.Malik. Kudos to you"

Zayn smiles sheepishly as phone begins to go off as he fishes it out of his pocket. "Excuse me one second"

"Go ahead"

Liam tries his hardest not to listen to the conversation but Zayn is sitting right across from him it’s kind of difficult,

“Yeah i’m at BOA right now”

“sure come”

“Okay. Hurry or you’ll miss your flight” followed by laughter

“ok okay see you soon. Love you” he hangs up and shoves his phone back into his pocket. Liam has a mouth full of his dinner, looking up at Zayn through his eyelashes and Zayn chuckles “ sorry about that, My boyfriend is going to stop by and drop something off quickly is that okay?”

Liam practically chokes on his dinner at the word ‘Boyfriend’ he swallows thickly and picks up his water downing half of it.

“No i don’t mind” he lies “You have a boyfriend though?”

“oh i- yeah...” Zayn says unsurely

“Well i do too” another lie

“Oh!” Zayn exclaims “who is this lucky man?”

Liam freezes for a second “Niall” he spits out regretting where this is going “We’ve been going out for 2 years now”

“That’s really nice, My boyfriend Thomas and i have been going out for 7 months and everything is going to quickly with us. it’s so insane with me flying between here and New York for both music and art and him fly all over the world for movie shoots. i still can’t believe we’re making this work” he sighs. Liam wants to feel happy for him but right now he feels sick.

“That’s sweet. i hope things continue to go right for you two” more like ‘i hope i can be yours one day’

“Me too” Zayn sighs and the patio door slides open.

“Surprise!” A attractive looking man walks through the door in sweatpants and a t-shirt his hair is a sandy color with highlights, his skin is tanned and he’s wearing sun glasses nothing that Liam really expected for Zayn’s boyfriend to look like.

“Hey babe” He walks over to Zayn and pecks his lips

“Hey, How are you?” Zayn asks, Liam notices the look on Zayn’s face, how he’s just completely struck by Thomas’ entrance he’s like a lovesick puppy.

“In a rush. Flights leaving in less than three hours and i still have to make it all the way over to LAX” He groans

“ah you’ll make it in time. So what’d you come to drop off?” Thomas hands him an envelope “This is my the rent money could you drop it off at Linda’s i meant to but i go distracted”

“okay yeah of course”

“thanks- oh and who’s this?” Thomas asks pointing down at Liam.

“Oh geez sorry. Liam this is Thomas, Thomas this is Liam.” Liam stands and shakes hands with Thomas saying a quickly Hello, not completely sure of this guy.

“Liam is helping with the benefit next week”

“Oh that’s lovely. It’s going to be so much fun i’m sure”

“With Liam catering i don’t think anything could go wrong. He was literally our last hope otherwise no food” Zayn tells and Liam tries to hide his blush. Zayn throughs compliments out like they’re candy and it really hits Liam hard when he does.

“Well i can’t wait but i must get going if i want to catch my flight”

“Right...” Zayn looking down at the wooded flooring

“Oh cheer up i’ll be home before you know it okay?!”

“Fine” Zayn whines and Thomas pulls him closer by the lapels on his blazer kissing him sweetly on the lips. “Better?” he asks almost sounding like a whisper

“yea for now”

Thomas groans “He’s such a baby oh my god. I’m going”

“Call me!” Zayn shouts

“Of course. It was nice meeting you Liam”

“You too” Liam says back with a small smile. Thomas blows Zayn one last kiss and leave through the same patio door. Zayn sighs as he sits down “isn’t he wonderful”

“Yeah, just Wonderful”

Probably more wonderful than Liam ever could be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates its finals week

Harry

Harry snuggles closer into his pillow, his back exposed to the chilly air in Liam’s bedroom as half of the blankets fall off of himself. He tosses and turns trying to fall back asleep but instead his mind dancing with different thoughts keeping him awake. He leans over and looks at the clock 3:30 am. He sighs and stares at the ceiling taking in deep thoughtless breaths of air but still isn’t sleepy. He gets up and wanders down the creaking stairs to get a glass of water, once in the kitchen he grabs a glass and fills it. He sits down at the table and just tries to relax himself unsure of what to do next. He eyes the phone and something shocks him inside, like a rush of butterflies.

“Louis” He sighs out and plants his head on the table. He’s still distraught of what to think of the lad, he’s quirky and funny, Harry adores his sense of humor he’s like a breath of fresh air to him. He can’t remember the last time he met someone new and actually enjoyed spending a lengthy amount of time with them.He feels differently towards him though yet unsure of what his brain is really truly trying figure out.

He lays his head on the cool table for who knows how long and just tries to clear his mind, his eyelids begin to get heavy so his arms fold up to form a makeshift pillow as he begins to drift off to sleep.

RING

RING

RING

Harry shoots up now fully awake, again. He groans out loud and pads over to the phone.

“Yes?!” he shouts when he answers it

“Harry?! Oh thank god” the voice says

“huh?” Harry replys mildly confused

“Sorry for calling you so early i just- i’m sorry” Louis sniffles

“Lou? Are you crying?” Harry asks curiously

the other line is silent

“Lou?” Harry asks again, a caring toning in the way he says his name. There’s another sniffle from Louis’ end “Sorry i’m sorry, I just had this dream that you left and I don’t know it scared me so i just had to make sure you were still here”

“Oh Louis” Harry chuckles quietly “I’m still here there’s nothing to worry about”

“Okay that’s good”

“Good”

Silence

“I’m sorry again for calling you so early” Louis apologizes.

“Ah i couldn’t sleep anyways” Harry hums.

“oh i see” Louis replys.

More Silence

“Are you okay Lou?” Harry questions

“Ya i’m fine”

“You’re lying”

“No i’m not”

“You are Louis. Please don’t try and hide whatever you are hiding. Something is upsetting you and it doesn’t have anything to do with me does it?”

Silence

“Louis! Don’t be like that!”

“I’m sorry but i’m just not comfortable to talk about it yet”

Harry sighs “So there is something. Isn’t there?”

“Maybe? Okay! Just leave it alone” Louis shouts “I’m going to bed nice to know you’re still here” He says sarcastically

“Louis please!” Harry shouts back “I just want to help”

“I get that i just need time Harry”

Harry sighs again he could feel the tension simmering between the two of them. “So obviously what you're dealing with is pretty huge huh?”

“You could say so” Louis breathes out

“Do you want to come over here?”

“Harry it’s 4 am”

“And?”

Louis pauses for a second “Okay. I’ll be over in 20”and the line goes dead.

Harry smiles to himself as walks back upstairs to put on a pair of joggers and wraps a blanket around his body. He carefully descends the dark stairs and sits in the living area. The old fireplace staring at him he remembers having one in his grandparents house, that is until he moves to the US- he figures he has enough time to build a small fire until Louis gets here so he shrugs a coat on and goes out to  grab wood from the small pile next to the back door. He puts it into the pit and finds some newspapers and a lighter. He kneels in front of the pit, crinkles up the paper around the wood and lights it, Soon enough a small fire is bursting it’s orange and yellow flames. Harry puts the chain barrier around it and sits back on couch the room warming up instantly.

Knocks erupt on the door shortly after, Harry wanders over opening the door, a cool breeze rolls through the tiny flat as Louis stands in front of Harry. A duffle bag in hand, beanie on his head and he has pj pants on and a baggy sweater. His eyes look tired and puffy like he'd been crying for a long time.

"Hey" Harry greets

"Hey" Louis says cracking a small weary smile then swallowing thickly. Harry steps aside and lets Louis come in, he takes his sweater and shoes off and puts his bag on the small end table where keys and loose change usually get placed.

Louis sighs and crosses his arms looking at Harry "It's cozy in here" he mumbles

Harry nods "Yeah I thought I should just make a fire I had nothing better to do"

"You could be sleeping?" Louis teases

"And so could you" Harry retorts

"True" Louis nods and sits down on the couch his hand rubbing his face.

“What do you want to do Lou?” Harry questions

“Anything”

“Do you want to play a board game or something?”

Louis looks up at him with his glassy eyes looking like they could burst any second.

"Lou?"

Harry continues to look deep into the older boys eyes watching the boys eyes flicker in the light from the fire so bright blue with the orange flames dazzling in between, they begin to go big and welt up. Louis can’t  help himself but let a sob escape.

"Sorry-" he hiccups "this keeps happening a lot."

Harry slides next to him on the couch "Hey it's okay. Let out whatever you need to. I'm a great listener"

Louis smiles with a small laugh well wiping a tear off his cheek. He takes a deep breath before speaking

"You know when you get a cut and it scabs over but you keep picking at it so it doesn't heal and it's like a never ending cycle that's consists of one hell of a roller coaster. That is my life right now" Louis explains staring into the fire " I wish I could tell you but I probably wouldn't get any words out without breaking down"

"Hey hey that's fine whenever you are comfortable enough to talk about it I'm here" Harry says to him well rubbing small circles on his back.

"No you see that's it too. You are going to be gone to in less than a week and a half. And that's going to be just as hard because you're the only other person that I've been able to be comfortable around without cracking into a million pieces and I don't know what I'm going to do when your gone" Louis'

big eyes welt up again and all Harry feels like he should do is wrap the boy into his arms and cradle him tell him everything is going to be okay but he doesn’t, He wouldn’t.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Harry asks concerned

“Hold me”  He just whimpers, Harry obliges pulling  the boy into his laps, head resting on his thigh. Seeming so young in the glow of the fire. His fingers just trace patterning on his back, feeling the muscles and bone beneath his shirt.

“I’m so sorry Harry”

"S’Okay Lou"

Louis looks at Harry tears streaming out of his eyes. Harry leans forward to clasp his arms around the boy. Harry curls his body around him and snakes his arms around Louis' waist. He pulls the small boy into himself and just hums comfortingly into the boys ears calming the boys silent sobs as they both drift off to sleep.

**  
  
  
**

Liam

Liam eats the rest of his dinner quickly, he feels rather embarrassed and stupid for having such a crush on Zayn. On a good note at least he has a boyfriend which gives Liam some kind of hope.

"Are you finished?" Zayn asks

"yeah are you?" Liam replies

Zayn nods "Do you want to head out of here?”

“Sure” Liam agrees not sure what this means. Zayn flags down a waitress and she arrives back with their bill in seconds flat. Zayn whips out his credit card before Liam even has a chance to think about how much this amazing night would cost.

“Oh i could pay for my own-” Liam interjects but Zayns cuts him off

“Not happening. I invited you for dinner i am paying” He says sternly and Liam doesn’t press the issue any further. He just takes a deep breath and they both get up and exit the patio with a small smile on his face. They walk casually through the restaurant and to the front entrance where the petite blonde girl is standing behind the same podium. “Nice to see you Mr.Malik. Hope to see you again soon”

He flashes her a warm smile and nods his head before exiting out the restaurant just after Liam. They both stand there in the entryway Paparazzi surrounding them with camera flashes and questions.

“Mr.Malik how are things with you and Mr.Dukes”

“Who are you on a date with?”

“are you cheating on him?”

Liam freezes up first upon seeing so many people all wanting his attention. Zayn grabs the stunned Liam and pulls him towards the Lexus waiting by the valet. He pushes Liam into the passenger side with a reassuring look of sympathy and runs around the side getting into the drivers. Speeding off as quick as possible leaving those rat bastards in the dust.

“Hey you okay?” Zayn asks a scarce tone to his voice

Liam lets go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding “Are they always like that?”

“Pretty much, Only started happening when i first was spotted hanging out with Tom now that we're dating they follow me around like a lost puppy” Zayn explains.

“Wow I couldn't imagine having to deal with all the time" Liam speaks putting his arm up to rest on the windows edge.

"It gets pretty tiresome. Some days you want to completely knock them out, other times it's an excuse to not go out"  Zayns says lightening the mood and Liam chuckles.

“Sorry for kind of pushing you in here, i just wanted to get out as quick as we could."

“ Understandable i kind of froze up seeing that many people and so many flashing light at once that's that’s not an everyday thing for me” Liam snorts and Zayn does too.

“So Where do you need me to drop you off?”

“If you could drop me back at Harry’s place that would be great, It’s not like i have anything better to do” Liam mumbles the last part well staring out the window at the lit up LA city. All the bright signs and the people walking around for a night stroll going to a club or a nice dinner or maybe just simply a nice walk up and down sunset boulevard. It’s something Liam enjoys to see.

They get to Harrys house in no time and immediately Liam feels his heart sink into his stomach wishing that this day wouldn’t end because it’s been perfect. Zayn pulls up in front of the gate and punches the number in, it slides open and he parks just before the door.

Zayn turns in his seat toward Liam “I hope you had a good time tonight and i hope i didn’t scare you off from doing this benefit” Zayn says.

Liams shakes his heads and smiles “Nope you didn’t i’m happy to help. And i had a great time tonight”

“I’m still really sorry about the paparazzi they get to intrusive most of the time.”

“No big deal, i’ll consider it a new experience that i never want to experience again”

Zayn huffs with a laugh “I hope this isn’t too weird to say but i like talking with you. You’re an interesting person Mr.Payne and i couldn’t be happier that i’m getting to know you”

Liams mouth kind of goes slack and he’s at a loss for words, Zayn turns bright red and drops his head “Sorry that was weird, i didn’t know-”

“No no i like talking with you too. You’re a different kind of person thats kind and caring and you throw complements out like they’re candy i’ve never met a person like you it’s sounds strange but i guess it makes you, You” Liam says as heartfelt as he could ever say. Zayn stares at him kind of dumbfounded and in awe he’s frozen in place and Liam wants to just caress his perfectly sculpted face but he doesn’t, he holds his restraint.

“You truly are something Liam” Zayn says practically breathless.

“If i’m truly something then you must be 10 times more than that” Liam exhales pretty much captured in a trance that is Zayn Malik. He can almost taste the way Zayn’s mouth tastes from how close they are, his heart begins to beat faster and something pulls them in towards each other but their lips don’t meet Zayn turns away first. Clearly faking a cough.

“This was a nice dinner and thanks again for doing this for us”

Liam wants to scream or cry or something he was so close so fucking close to pressing his lips to those of the chiseled god in front of him.

“Ya ya of course.” Liam opens the door and begins to slide out

“Hey-” Zayn grabs his arm and Liam’s breath catches in his throat he turns around and looks at the hazel eyed boy

“yeah?” He questions

“How about we meet at the venue tomorrow, go over table setting and such?” He asks and Liam lets out a slightly annoyed sigh “okay, Text me about it”

“Will do, Thanks again Liam. See you tomorrow”

“Sure thing” He slams the passenger door shut and watches Zayn go speeding off onto the road.

Liam enters the house and closes the door, his back pressed again the mahogany door. He lets out this half groan half scream of frustration with some self pity in between.

Elena appears from around the corner looking at him half afraid and half worried “Something wrong?”

“We almost kissed and he pulled away!” He screams

“So you don’t have a huge crush on him?” She says slyly a smirk on her lips as he watches him wither beneath her words and groan out again.

“I fucking give up” He mutters.

H

Harry awakens later that day to an empty flat his head is pounding from lack of sleep, the fire is

out and Louis is nowhere in sight. His bag is gone his shoes and sweater are gone. Harry saddens  immediately. He gets up and goes over to the phone and calls Louis' cell. 4 rings and an answering machine is all Harry gets.  He starts to panic thinking something bad happened but he gets a text

[10:03] i am fine. stop calling me - L

[10:05] I am a worrier Louis. i worry about things i am human. - H

[10:09] Well sorry if i am too much for you to handle- L

**  
  
  
**

[10:10] Oh Stop being like that. i like you i like hanging out with you i like being around you and if i am being completely honest i like kissing you okay so i don’t understand why we can’t just be mates...mates that kiss-H

[10:10] Don't fall in love with me now -L

[10:10] and I like kissing you too-L

[10:11] Can you come over?- H

Harry waits by his phone. The screen doesn’t blink for another 20 minutes when he’s in the middle of cracking an egg into a pan.

[10:35] Really Busy atm. I’ll call you later i promise -L

[10:39] You swear you are okay? -H

[11:00] I swear. They’re making me put my phone away, i’ll call you later -L

**  
  
  
**

L

Liam sits in the town car Elena called in for him to take to The Beverly Hills Hotel, where this banquet is being held. The car pulls up and its opened by the doorman for the hotel, he repeatedly thanks the driver, then the doorman and swiftly walks into the hotel with a nervous laugh escape from his mouth. He stands in the middle of the hotels lobby looking for wherever he's supposed to go feeling very small in such a big expensive place. He has his notebook by his side and his phone keeps hitting his leg with every step he takes. He looks around once twice and feels the panic rush in. His glasses slip off his nose and he almost drops them to the floor. He was trying to go for a smarter look but really should just have put his contacts in. Screw the smart.

"Eyy Liam!" A rush of relief spreads through him as he sees Zayn in a grey t-shirt black jeans and glasses sitting on his face.

"Hey Zayn!" He smiles and waves as he pads over to him, only to realize that there's about 4 other people with them.

"Thanks for coming man really appreciate it. This is Linda she's decor, Isabelle she's guest list, Pete is Media, Jonathan is Security and you're our caterer. Whole team is here perfect" he claps his hands together and leads them into a boring meeting room. And that's when Liam knew he regrets ever getting involved in things just to get with extremely gorgeous blokes.

**  
  
**

He spends most of the meeting going over guest list with Isabelle she's a very particular woman nonetheless very kind. He jots down little things like what some people are allergic too and what's a staple and not to try things to differently because these people will not try and there's vegan and vegetarian and his brain starts to throb after a while. They need at least 6 different orderves and 3 main courses as well as a vegan and vegetarian option and 3 dessert options. The meeting ends after 4 hours have past and Liam feels like vomiting if he doesn't get outside right at this moment. He scrambles up and out the door, first one to exit the hotel. He sucks in deep breaths and calls for the town car. Once he's done on the phone he spy's Zayn exiting the Hotel and he notices him right away walking right up.

"Hey you left pretty quick" He tells "I wanted to see what you had come up with?"

Liam feel like he's on the verge of tears because his recipes are too complicated to get done in the next week. He doesn't even know how to make vegan options and he felts like his chest is going to explode.

"I-I don't know if I can do it Zayn" he finally admits resting on hand on the hotel building like its the only thing holding him up.

"No no you can Liam!" He shouts mildly and runs his hands through his hair eyes growing big "okay listen I googled you last night and I know what you can do you have a 4.5 out of 5 star rating. Seriously I believe you can do this for me. Please" he's practically begging now, Liam bites on his lip.

"Okay fine, but I want a crew by tomorrow morning that's ready to work"

"I'm on it" Zayn says sternly whipping his phone from his pocket already dialing numbers but he pauses and looks up "You are very talented Liam, you are going to wow these people I promise you" and he's gone already talking on the phone.

The car arrives and Liam jumps in he searches through his book and finds a few good recipes that quick things but has no idea for anything else. Once he's back at Harry's place he grabs a laptop from the office room and brings it to the kitchen. Searching through recipes and ideas, correcting good recipes that he could make even better. He writes out a long list of groceries and asks Elena to get him a cab but instead she calls the grocer and has the mounts of ingredients trucked over. She sits and watches him do his thing. Memorized with his moments as he glides around the kitchen like he owns it. The countertop stove sizzling three different sautes going. Then he’s putting different vegetables and meats together throwing them into the oven. Elena tries to ask questions but he’s so motivated to even look up at her. He places dish after dish out on the counter. Sprinkling things on food and adding a sauce, then trying something cursing and trying again. Elena manages to steal one of the cups filled with a chocolate pudding, resembling a coffee.

“Frick this is good” she mentions as she licks the spoon clean.

“It’s vegan too. But could use something else, i just don’t know what.”

“Coconut?” she offers and his head is thrown up from beneath the counter. “Bingo! Can you-”

“Already on it!” She says picking up the phone to call the delivery grocer.

It’s a quarter past 9:30 and Elena is searching up how to get a man to stop cooking when he shouts “DONE!”

8 plates of different orderves. 4 main courses and  4 desserts. All the plate scattered about and the kitchen a complete disaster but it’s done. He has his recipes. He sits down right where he’s standing on the floor, back up against the wall underneath Zayn’s painting.  “I am never making that much food ever again-Hey! what are you doing” He glowers looking at Elena standing on her chair leaning to take a photo of the food array.

“I’m taking a picture. and sending it to Zayn he deserves to see this”

“Wait what no! Come on Elena don’t be like that”

“To late! Now let’s eat!” She smiles a wicked smile picking up a fork and a plate.

**  
  
  
**

H

After replying to Louis, his fingers balancing his sleek phone on the table top. He picks up his jacket off the banister and heads out into the chilly London street. Making his way to the park, pond and Monument area he had mistakenly found on his first day here. If he could remember the exact way he went he should be there in no less than 10 minutes.

The pavement stones are uneven as he walks along the road, avoiding ice patches and cars that appear in front of him. The street Liam lives on is unusually quiet, more quiet than Harry’s used too he supposes. Only as he keeps walking he finds himself looking, then counting all the for sale signs.  Pieces of wood cover windows, doors are falling off their hinges, grass standing tall above the snow like it hadn't been cut in years. A breath rolls through chilling himself down to the bone. Feeling like he’s left in a ghost town all of a sudden as he frightenly finds himself walking a little faster than normal.

His phone beeps and he pulls his out as quick as possible hoping for Louis to say he can come meet him. Oh how he would saw his own arm off to see another human right now. Instead he’s flashed with the disappointment of a reminder telling him that it’s Christmas in 4 days. Dawning on him that he doesn’t feel christmasy this year. Actually this is probably the one place in the world he would not get in the holiday cheer mood.

Never has he had the pleasure of enjoying christmas since he was a teenager.

He remembers years ago when he was eight, his parents happy, still young and in love. Waking up on christmas always used to be the best day of the year, even better than his birthday. Christmas was the day he would start counting down on valentine's,  then never shut up about it until Christmas eve. He loved having family over but getting dressed up was the only flaw. His mum would try to put his hair slick back in gel and he would complain. Even his dad would take his side, telling her “hun let’s keep the boys curls out” and she would sigh petting the older mans just as curly hair, knowing how she fell in love with those curls the minute she touched them for the first time.

The year he turned fourteen though, a year he realized love isn’t always things you see in disney movies. The constant sadness that lurked on his mum’s face, the drunk slur’s that spat from his dad’s mouth. The woman that was not mom, found in his parents room. The cut up photos, the broken wedding gifts, the last time he’d ever see his father. He was old enough to know what was going on, old enough to know that a war like this would plague him for the rest of his life. And so he was right, staring into his twenty-five year old face in a half frozen puddle.

Christmas was never exciting after that year.

Haunting memories of the prosperity that once was, boiled him to a point that he deemed christmas the worst thing he’d ever loved. All because of his shitty father.

Though as life progressed with moving to different continents,and finally getting a new beginning. Things straightened themselves out. Mum remarried when he was 19- happy with this new gentlemen who knew to treat her right. Harry was happy for her but never once on christmas was the mess of curls brought up again.

He kicks a rock as hard as he can on the choppy pavement, watching it sputter and roll nicking the sharp edges of each stone. Landing 10 feet to the right of him he doesn’t have the energy to go and kick it again. He makes it on the outskirt of the park. Walking to a path that winds around the park, which is quite full of people running around on the mildly frozen grass or people taking a stroll down the walkway.

He finds himself a quaint bakery on the east side of the park, a few patio tables and chairs line the walls next to the small building obviously used when its warm outside or someone is feeling devilish in the cold. He wanders inside smelling of sweet homemade bread and alive stricken coffee. Easily making his stomach growl before even deciding what he wants. The woman sweeping behind the counter reminds him of his grandmum. Her glowing smile, her warm aura, her pale greying hair. Plump rosy cheeks and graceful stride as she rests her arms above the clear counter containing many tasty treats.

“What can i getcha sweetheart?”

His heart sinks well his smile fades. Pointing to a strawberry jam covered croissant and asking for a small coffee. Her cheery cheeks notice his mood fade and the bakery suddenly isn’t so warm anymore. He pulls his wallet out and pays for his breakfast.

“Hun is there something the matter?” Her caring voice shakes him out of his trance.

“no..no you just remind me of someone”

**  
“Oh okay, have a nice day sweetie”**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you havent realized i am trash at updating

L

Liam gets up the next morning feeling a tad more worn out than most people should feel on their holiday but he’s sure after a nice shower he’ll feel better. He picks up his phone to check the time.

**[1 New Message Zayn] 1hr ago**

_Hey. Can you call me when you get the chance? -Z_

_Sure -L_

He tabs the call button and pressed his thin phone up to his ear and holds it with his shoulder shuffling around to find a shirt somewhere in his bag.

“Liam! Hey hi! Have you checked any tabloids lately?” He rushes out.

“Good morning to you too? And no i haven’t i don't really pay atten-”

“well we’re all over them. Big breaking news with pictures from outside the hotel! They think we’re sleeping together! Can you believe them!”

Liam drops his phone “Crap” “Wait did you say they think we’re sleeping together? But you’re dating Tom- Thomas whatever his name is”

“Earth to Liam! This is hollywood they LIVE off stuff like this but we-we arent even” He lets out a breath of air like he’s panicking.

“Calm down! Does what’s his face know?”

“Tom? No he’s in the middle of the jungle doing a shoot. News probably won’t hit him till friday.”

“Good now all we need to do is find a place for us to meet where we won’t get photographed, as long as we stay out of eye till the end of the week then you and tom are back hanging around we’ll be old news right”

The tension lifting  can literally be felt all the way on Liam’s end.

“Wow. You can cook and you’re logically smart. Where have you been my whole life?”

Before Liam can retort something his phone beeps with another call.

Niall.

“Hey Zayn can i call you back?”

“Oh is it your boyfriend on the other line?” Zayn says suggestively

“Maybe” Liam says monotone

“Okay. How ‘bout this i’ll text you the address to a place we can meet up go over things and you’re meal plans. Oh i got the picture from Elena! Everything looked fantastic, i’m excited to hear about it”

“For sure” He replies

“I’ll see you later”

The line goes dead and Liam’s caught in a trap of answering Niall’s call. He inhales and exhales, staring at himself in the mirror next to the walk-in closet and presses talk.

“Hello”

“Liam. How’s it?”

“Good”

“Saw ya moved on from me already. Being the mistress in young hollywood’s life are ya now?”

“It’s not like that”

“Not according to the hundreds of magazines flying through my office today! I suggest you figure yourself out!”

“We aren’t sleeping together!” He shouts “We met up because i am helping him with the catering portion of a big banquet next week. Which could probably make a career for me here!” He should stop talking right now before he really says something he doesn’t want to say but the words just keep falling out of his mouth. “I don’t need your shitty controlling messed up attitude breathing down my neck anymore!” He hisses but no reply. “We aren’t a thing  anymore Niall. We never were, never would be. We fucked on more than one occasion-” Theres a heavy inhale from the other line. He stops “oh i’m sorry does your soon to be wife know that? i doubt it! Because you are a coward Niall! A big fat fucking coward who couldn’t admit to his true feelings. I’m out of your life you’re out of mine. We are better off apart. I don’t need you Niall so leave me and your feelings out of this and let me get over you!”

The line clicks dead. Leaving liam with an ugly dialtone. Should’ve stopped talking. **  
  
**

**H**

He’s seated at the table in the small kitchen,alone. A small plate of over cooked pasta sits in front of him, steaming hot but tasting burn and soggy. The fire he put on once he got back from the park is dull, not giving off that exciting glow anymore. Well Harry is to lazy to go put more wood into the pit.

It’s bugging him. Not the fire. Louis, the lad hasn’t called and it’s almost 9 at night. He picks his phone up the weight heavy in his hand as he checks it for the fifth time in a half an hour.

He’s finally had enough of the soggy pasta. He pushes himself away from the table, fills a cup with water and puts of the fire. Retreating back to go grab his jacket from the banister and leave the flat.

He gets off the tube at the same area where the market and restaurant are, watching as people stroll about rushing to get those last few presents. He wanders into this cute little shop with a intriguing christmas display in the front window. A toy shop. Old looking toys, not the ones you find in toys r us or walmart. Actually hand made train sets and airplanes. Puzzles that are made from real wood. There’s some kids in the back trying to persuade their mum to buy them a board game. An actual board game! He laughs thinking he had lost all faith in kids with their ipads and iphones. The two kids, both boys,  who are no more than nine years old complains to their mum that this is one Dad likes to play. Harry sees through two packages of dolls, the shaking of the head coming from the mom. Meaning no. The one boy holding the box goes to return it to the shelf his shoulder hung and head down. Only Harry feels like he has to do this now.

“Hey boys?! What are your names?”

The both turn to look at him looking dumbfounded. The mom turns away from eying a doll set.

“I’m Phillip, That’s Conner”

“I couldn’t help but hear you boys talk about that board came for your Dad?”

Both boys blush looking a tad nervous and the mum standing back enough to not be involved but enough to protect her kids.

“Yeah he’s not doing so great right now” The one boy scratches at the back of his neck.

“We thought it would give him a smile. It’s always been his favorite” Said the other boy.

Trying to hold back the water in his eyes, Harry bends down and looks at the two boys pulling his wallet out and handing them enough bills to get the game and probably a few sweets too. “This is for that game. You boys have a good christmas now okay?”

Wide blue eyes stare back at him “T-thanks Mister”

“Yeah Thanks!”

They both run off to take the box  to the cashier.

“Thank you” He hears from behind him. Turning around the mum of the two boys has a look of joy in her pink stained cheeks. “i would’ve gotten it for them but with Pete being in the hospital and money being a tight subject- i don’t even know you why am i saying this” She laughs, smile on her face wiping,

“Hey it’s okay. They seem like great kids. How old?”

“They really are.  Twins, both eight”

Such young kids going through the processes of losing their dad around christmas. His heartaches.

“And your husband? How’s he?”

She shakes her head holding back tears “ It’s Cancer. Probably won’t be long after Christmas.”

His whole face droops. “I’m so sorry. Hey you know since you three are on this side of town, theres this restaurant around the corner. I want you and your boys to go have a nice night out. Here” He fishes out a few more bills more than enough for dinner and something else.

“Are you sure!? This is almost 500 pounds I couldn’t” She stammers holding the money out back to him.

“Trust me. It’s my gift to you, i’d probably spend it on something I don’t need anyways” He laughs

“Thank you. Really” She embraces him in a hug.

“You’re very much welcome. Enjoy tonight and Happy Christmas” He waves off to the tearful woman and flashes quick smiles to the boys who are colliding the wood trains into one another at the front of the store.

The moons seems to shine brighter that night as he heads to grab a few CD’s from at the record shop across the street. He’s flipping through some old Van Halen when an entertainment show plays on the Tv in the corner. Discussing the sudden dropping of Skylar Windly from Styles Records. He snorts and keeps flipping only then to be caught off guard by the discussion about Zayn Malik and mysterious boy, Liam Payne who were caught outside of the Beverly Hills Hilton.

All the Cd’s Harry had held in his hand dropped immediately, gaining looks from the employees. He quickly buys his music and gets out of there. Zayn’s seeing that actor guy, this has to be a mistake. Harry let a guy that would ruin Zayn and actor guy’s relationship stay in his house! Then again it’s Zayn’s life and if Liam makes him happier then it shouldn’t matter. He pulls his phone out as he makes his way down the steps to the tube. Texting Zayn quickly.

_Already riding that british meat hey Malik? -H_

As he reaches the last step he’s already got a reply

_Eat me Styles. And no he’s the one helping me with your labels banquet -Z_

_Oh shit! Should I come home for that? -H_

_Your choice. We got everything covered here. -Z_

_When is it? -H_

_Christmas Eve -Z_

_Alright thanks. And please don’t be screwing anywhere I sleep or eat - H_ **  
  
**

He doesn’t get a reply after that and he has to giggle to himself.

**  
  
  
**

**L**

liam feels incredibly embarrassed for the rest of the morning. Being alone with your thoughts is the worst thing Liam can think of right now, so he turns his ipod on and blasts it all throughout the house till he's fresh and ready to start the day.

Only to have that same nagging feeling scratch at his head, sleeping together! At one of Hollywoods most popular hotel's in broad daylight! Liam hopes he has an ounce more of class than that. Sadly he could only hope that Zayn wasn't too freaked out about this, but by his frantic call this morning clearly shows his undying love to his actor boy toy.

Liam gets a text with the address to the secret place and calls a town car to take him there. He chats up the driver enough for him to explain that this “secret place” is an old warehouse where they used to make newspapers but has been abandoned ever since. Though it sits in the heart of the art district it's still a boring old building probably converted into apartments or something. "Great" Liam thinks.

He's driven into the outskirts of the district and already can tell the difference in the atmosphere, the buildings line with graffiti-uh he means artwork. There's sculptures all over the city streets made either professionally or done with garbage and what not. just because that person was feeling inspired right at the minute.

He found his way, with the help of the driver who knew LA pretty well to the building where Zayn messaged him too. The driver pulled up to the south end where a large elephant door was held open by three or four cement blocks. The area surrounding was kinda dull and completely deserted except for Zayn's very noticeable BMW. He sighed silently wishing the whole way here this would be some kind of joke but it wasn't and now he he had to march in there be elated and chipper with a big fat smile on his face though he was internally terrified.

Joe- the driver insisted that he circle the area until Liam found himself okay and safe. That dashing handsome Zayn was really in that building and not someone else. He nodded and thanked joe for his consideration and compassion --that he was probably not getting paid for but still did it anyway. There need to be more people in the world like Joe.

Weary at first he stepped out of the car, binder and notepad all jumbled under his arm as he took a deep breath and heading into those large doors held over by cinder blocks. Once inside nothing could describe how he felt or how he almost dropped his things or how perfect everything was.

"Am i in heaven?" He said faintly asking no one but Zayn's head popped around the corner, pulling down a gas mask.

"I'd like to this this is as close to heaven on earth as you can get" He smiled

The warehouse was decorated in all sorts of colors and words all styled in different forms of art. Most spray paint but Liam could see some acrylic and some watercolors. The walls of the abandoned warehouse were thin and metallic all painted white originally just happened to have Zayn painted wonders over them. The light shone through the thin walls making all the colors reflected to the middle of the open space then anywhere you wanted it to go. Lighting up the place in an aura of colors making it purely magical.

'When i die i hope my heaven looks just like this cause nothing could top it."

"Thanks i take good pride in my work very few people have seen this place"

Liam nodded taking a few steps closer toward the mastermind behind his new found favorite place "So you take all your publicly acclaimed not-really-lovers here or am i just special?"

" I'm gonna say you're special because i know it's probably want to hear'

Liam laughs wholeheartedly

"But you are special i guess cause you are the only person i've shown this place too"

Liams laughter fades away his heart immediately dropping to his stomach that he could bend over and hurl. No one but him. He couldn't believe it. "That's the first time anyone has ever called me special and truly meant it. So thanks"

"No one's ever considered my art as their heaven except for me so thanks" Zayn smiled

Liam blushed his mouth curling into a sheepish smile. Zayn didn't seem to notice as he walked closer to Liam, his olive skin tone covered in reds and blues, wearing a tank top didn't benefit the keeping clean aspect of painting but it kept him from overheating. His body glistened with sweat and the poor boy witnessing this had to pretend to check over something non-existent in his scribbler before popping a hardy erection-no pun intended.

Zayn wiped off most of the paint that were on his arms and shoulders but his hands remained technicolor as he sat on the floor and waved Liam over. Carefully stepping over and sitting on the ground across from Zayn, the man drags a cooler over and pulls out two store bought sandwiches and two pepsi. Handing one of each to Liam and the british lad can't help but smile at the items in his hands.

"Probably thought i was more sophisticated than this huh?" Zayn asks, unwrapping his own lunch. Liam looks up at him his smile fades

"no no i swear, this is perfect. Honestly, i'm thinking of how these sandwiches, this place, you. i don't think i've ever had such a bubbling happy feeling inside me for years" He says embarrassingly.

"Hey, don't get all blushing on me. Come here" Zayn stands brushing the crumbs off himself.

"y-you should finish your lunch you've probably been here all day"

"We'll eat in a moment come on" He nods is way into the other direction and Liam is forced to get up and follow.

Over to a corner that looks like it's been recently repainted white, that all those whims of paint and creation just gone. He silently hopes Zayn has pictures of them at least.

"You might want to take your shirt off" The black haired boy says from under a mask, holding tightly onto a spraycan and a ratted old t-shirt.

"Alright" He nods, and begins to unbutton his plaid shirt that he was going to wear to BOA. He sees Zayn struggling not to watch so he turns and peels off the layer, turning only to pick up the t-shirt thats in Zayn's hand.

"oh uh yeah here" Zayn chokes and Liam puff out more air of his nose in a laugh, his mouth curls into a wide smile. It's cute and a turn on to see Zayn get all flustered.

Once ready to go, t-shirt on, plus mask and a set of can at his and Zayn's feet. The lad just gives him a thumbs up and points at the wall yelling through his mask.

"Just do whatever"

Then he's spraying the wall, and Liam feels like he's in a trance. His arm high above his head stretching long, dipping to show all curves and muscles of the California boys arm. The way his eyes narrow like he's also in his own little world, painting and creating something that's bound to be beautiful. Liam feels like he should leave for being in Zayn's sanctuary, but Zayn invited him in here so he feels like this is a huge honor and picks up a can.

Blue first, he has no idea what to even do but he guesses if it's really bad a bucket of white paint will be his next purchase.

***

Liam stops midline and turn his head to see Zayn standing back watching him.

"Critiquing?"

"Admiring" **  
  
**

And Liam hums, finishes his line and steps back to stand next to Zayn. He doesn't want to look at his own so he stared at Zayn's.

Swirls of yellow and bubbles in blue and purple, globs of red that make the piece interesting then there's a loosely painted drawing of a sandwich in the middle.

"You said sandwhiches give you a bubbly happy feeling, so I painted it" Zayn smirks his mask held under his chin. Liam gives him this look between "I hate you" and "wow please paint more of stupid things I say" then sprays the can of paint- now green, and let's it sprinkle all over Zayn's white muscle shirt.

Zayn cringes and aims his orange paint can at Liam, spraying a line on his arm making him gasp in horror "You fucker!"

"It swears!" Zayn says with a teasing smile "Never took you as one with a potty mouth"

"Shut up" He growls his arm reaching out to grab the aerosol can.

"Make me"

Liam freezes from trying to grab the can from Zayn's hand, only then to realize how close their bodies are. Zayn nervous laughs seeing how embarrassed the other boy got.

"So uh tell me about your piece?" He segways

Liam can't even look at him in the eye, the empty tease of actually kissing Zayn sends a million and one butterflies to his stomach. Flirting? That's what that's called right?

"It's uh I don't know. Hearts and smiley faces and some sad cause not everyone is happy all the time"

"Which represents you?"

"In this moment, I'm the happy face. In the other situation I'm the sad face"

"Why?"

"Cause things happen and though those people maybe happy others aren't"

"Is it about you and your boyfriend?"

Liam feels it, in his throat, in his stomach and in his head. Practically tasting the truth to come pouring out.

"Zayn" he sighs "I-I I'm been meaning to explain...I don't have a boyfriend"

Zayn steps closer and crosses his arms looking intently at Liam. " What?! what happened?"

Liam sighs loudly, feeling aggravated and worthless. “Nothing happened... We were never together in the first place it-it was just fucked up”

“How so?”

Liam throws his arms up into the air “I don’t know its just- fuck honestly this guy, he-he was special to me, in all the wrong reasons” He sighs, here we go- the truth  “We'd met at this fancy restaurant, the same one I work at.  We got close, started talking more and more, we usually go out for drinks as a group but one night it was just him and me then somehow we ended up kissing and it was so good. We hung out the whole weekend. And we got closer and closer. We eventually...did...stuff."

"Shit" Zayn hisses but nods after urging Liam to go on. Even though he doesn’t want too Liam can feel the words just falling out of his mouth.

"So it continued. Some nights my place, some his. We kept it professional as much we could but truth is I was seriously falling in love with him. It sucked and I knew i was gonna get hurt but I couldn’t get myself to try and end it. the relationship we had was fine and going to work was a joy cause I'd get to see him. But he-he continued to date girls and talk to girls and just be a complete lie.” His voice quivers a bit and he can’t look at Zayn so he stares at the wall of art.

“So over time life went on and we were stronger than ever i thought maybe we were getting to a comfortable place. But that’s when he went from accounting manager to Owner and I ended up as head chef and then he met Amy and things ended. We stopped talking, stopped texting, things remained the definition of professional, Which was good but I still was in-" Liam can’t do it, he can’t say the words he wants to say, instead he looks at Zayn- who's leaning up against a dry painted part of the wall and has a sympathetic look on his face. That’s when Liam realizes he's crying, already too late to stop talking now.  

"So last week, Friday. We had a Christmas party and he found me and apologized, freaking apologized! After not talking for a year. I thought everything that had happened  was all behind us but he made the wise choice to kiss me, one last fucking time and then announce his engagement to that Amy girl.” He wipes away the tears that are falling from his eyes, trying to act like he's holding himself together. “So me hearing that, only made me realize how it was me who fucked everything over” he sighs well rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“But you wanna know the saddest part is that I STILL FUCKING LOVE HIM. An ounce of me tells me to forgive and forget and wait for the day that he sees how unhappy he is and regrets ever hurting me like that. Then he’ll come running to me and apologize and we’ll be happy cause that’s all i ever wanted” He shrugs, looking helplessly at Zayn.

“I’m sorry that you had to hear my sob story but that’s why i’m here, that’s why i don’t have a boyfriend and you’re just- i don’t know-different? Maybe, that’s why i’m telling you this. No one else knows the full story. No one. So i’m sorry for lying, i’m sorry for this” He points to his tear stained face “ and i’m sorry for every-” **  
  
**

Liam pauses, realizing that Zayn has collected him into a warm hug. Inviting and embracing everything that should be a part of a hug. Liam just takes a deep breath and hugs him back genuinely. They stay there for a few heartbeats but it feels like hours till Zayn lets go.

“I don’t think any of this was your fault. I think you were just being human, falling for someone who was clearly taking advantage of your true feelings."

Liam shrugs a heavy sigh "I guess."

Zayn steps forward and presses a tender hand to Liam's bicep. It's caring and an easy motion, Liam doesn't understand why he can't stop focusing on it.

"You're a good guy Liam, this isn't your fault. Please don't think any of this is your fault."

Liam nods giving him a sad smile “Thanks. I’ll consider it.” Instead of backing away from Liam, Zayn lifts his arm and carefully wipes away the tear sliding down Liam’s cheek and the boy blushes under the touch.

“Why don’t i treat you to a real lunch?” Zayn asks

“Oh please you don’t hav-”

“I insist”

Liam just lets out a deep breath and gives him a small smile “Alright.”

"And just for the record, if you ever need to talk I'm all ears okay?"

Liam beams at him and gives him a small nod "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Damn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the last 4 days I've thought "Oh I should update" and then 7 new family members that I haven't seen in a year walk into my house. Every. Single. Time.

Harry 

 

Harry lays on the couch staring up at the ceiling. The fan is going around in circles and he slowly feels himself getting dizzy the more he watches it. 

 

Truth is, he hasn’t seen or heard from Louis in almost a full 24 hours, it’s driving him mad. He’s texted and called, he’s apologized on voicemail three different times-not even knowing if he did something or not.

 

Now he can’t even force himself to move or do anything without keeping his eyes locked on his phone. It’s pathetic really, he just met Louis a few days ago. They were barely acquaintances-well at least they should be. But Harry is just feeling so lost in this unfamiliar place and Louis seems to be the only thing that makes him feel like home. It’s strange, honestly.

 

He pads around the flat, going up and down the stairs, flipping the channels back and forth. He turns his laptop on, wanting to check his email but decides against it. He scrolls through his facebook, reading over pointless headlines and the million and one ads on there. 

“Do you like music? Then this his website is for you”

“Want to earn 10 times more than you make in day? Then this website is for you”

 

He keeps punching the bottom arrow with his pointer finger going down one post at a time, till something catches his eye. It’s another ad, but this one’s for a high end designer store back in LA, he knows the store because he owns a few shirts from there but that’s besides the point. The model on the ad looks a lot like Louis, like alot alot. Harry hesitates before clicking it bringing him to the official website where the lads body, face, everything is part of their new winter line. 

 

The photo’s in black and white with a grey background.  and Louis is looking down, hair quaffed,  his hands in his trouser pockets, he has a white button up on and suspenders drape  over his shoulders. Except, the white button up isn’t buttoned up, it’s flowing open showing off the lads slim torso and defined abs. 

 

Harry keeps blinking to remind himself that this is real. Not that it’s  weird or anything he just doesn’t understand why Louis would lie about his job. This here is art, he is art. The man is absolutely stunning, Harry knew if  was a about 8 years younger he would’ve right clicked and saved to print off later because this man is so beautiful.  Harry suddenly found a new sense of pride for his new friend. He smiles contently to himself. 

 

He sits there for a minute, then the door comes swinging open and Harry slams his laptop shut. Silently hoping he didn’t break it.

 

“Wanking again are we Styles? How many times is this gonna happen?!” 

Louis. 

“I-i-yeah..i was…” He lies, his cheeks turning red. He pushes his laptop off him and stands up to watch Louis take his jacket off.

“Well i certainly hope you weren’t finished” Louis says slyly, catching Harry off guard and making the boy blush harder. the blue eyed boy turns to look at Harry, waiting for the guy to answer correctly.

“No...no i’m- i’m not” Harry replies timidly, praying inside that Louis would not open his laptop.

“Good” Louis smiles heavenly “I’m so sorry about not replying or calling, Work is just crazy. Everyone wants something from me. This spread in this newspaper, Those photos in that magazine. It’s just nuts right now, especially for the holidays” 

 

Harry swallows hard, thinking back to that photo of Louis. He knows he would be lying if he didn’t admit to it turning him on just a bit, and now he’s got the real lad in front of him. 

“It’s-it’s fine. I’m glad you’re here.”

“What should we do?” Louis says taking a seat next to Harry on the couch. 

Harry gasps in annoyance “Really?! Please tell me you’re joking!” 

 

Louis smirks and it sends heat rushing through Harry's veins. His hand touches Harrys thigh ever so casually as he crawls over the lanky boy. Their eyes lock for Barely a second as Louis crashes their lips together and it's different this time, the passion and heat of it is gone and interrupted with what physically feels like 'I'm sorry'. Harry can almost feel the apology in the pit of his stomach but the is quickly gone when Louis runs his hand over his crotch. 

"Very hard, are we Styles?" Louis says lowly, his voice silky and smooth as he breaths against Harry's chin. 

Harry's hips thrust instinctively and Louis smiles into their kiss as if he's winning. Louis continues to palming Harry through his sweatpants 

Grinding his crotch into Louis’ well kissing him open mouthed and messy. 

 

Louis pulls at Harry’s shirt and the lad gets the hint to sit up and tear his shirt off, then quickly take Louis’ off in the process. Louis lets his hands roam, feeling Harry's warm skin against his palms and waits till the boy reconnected their lips.

 

Harry relishes in the feeling of Louis plump lips feeling so full and swollen against his, he takes a quick breather and gives Louis a quick once over. Staring at his flushed cheeks, his bright red lips, his pupils blown out. Harry wants to keep his image engraved in his mind forever. 

 

Harry begins to leave lovebites trailing down Louis' neck to his collar bone, taking his sweet time well he listens  to Louis' hushed moans as if he was trying to be quiet but failing. He continues placing kisses down the man's torso right down to his belly button and looks  up to meet the older lads eyes. 

 

"Come on Harry!" Louis whines 

"You want to Lou?"

"What to you think ya bastard?!" Louis swats the curly hair boys arm and pulls him up for one last passionate kiss. Both of them rolling their bodies into one another,

"I-I need to get the lube Lou"

"Then fuckin' hurry" he hisses through his teeth his lips still on Harry's then let him go.

 

Harry runs up the stairs, his belt jingles  as he moves not realizing Louis had gotten it undone. He grabs the bottle off of the bedside table and a condom from the drawer then runs back down. Where Louis is breathing heavily well laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling just like Harry had been doing prior to the lad showing up. 

 

"Pants. Off." Harry demands already shimmying out of his jeans himself,

"I like this side to you Styles." Louis smirks

 

There isn’t  a noise in the room except for the tussle of fabric, followed by the of clink of their belts hitting the hardwood floor then the foil package being ripped open and a squishing noise of a gel being squeezed. It went quiet, only deep breaths were taken as Harry positions himself over the older boy and smiles wickedly as he pushes himself in.

 

"Fuck Harr-Forgot how big you were!"

"Want me to stop?"

"God no!"

 

It took a few more thrusts for them to finally find a rhythm. The couch creaking beneath them, skin slapping together as the room grew warmer and warmer with every go.

 

"I've waited to damn long for this" Louis groans his head digging into the armrest and Harry just bit his lip and leant down to kiss the lad. 

 

And Harry thrusts evenly into the lad. Pushing his hips feverishly but on point as Louis' moans begin to pick up.

"Jesus Har-" he grunts with his nails digging into Harry's back. Holding on for dear life as Harry's dick splits him in two.

 

"You like that Lou. You like to be a cockslut. You like it when there's a big dick in you" Harry slurs against Louis' ear.

 

Louis pants hard, his eyes squeezed tight as he grits his teeth and mutters "I fucking love it now harder."

 

And Harry obeys. Slamming blissfully into the other man

 

Sweat beads began falling down their foreheads and Harry could see Louis hanging onto his climax. His eyes shut tight, his mouth curling at the corners and his hips thrusting more and more up. Harry bends down to bring his mouth closer to Louis ear, he slows  his thrusts and hear Louis let out a small cry at the pace. 

"Cum for me Lou."

And right on cue the lads face twist up and his hips jerk and Harry lets Louis ride out his orgasm "Shit fuck!" Watching Louis moan and quiver mid-orgasm well Harry rams into him harder than before, hitting all the right spots Harry honest to god thinks he sees stars when he came. Falling gently onto Louis' body and curling himself into the boy. 

 

Their breaths slowly even  out, their bodies stick  together and Harry wants to run his hand through Louis hair but it's all messy from hair spray and sweat. Harry looks over to the dazed boy that is naked under him and kisses him gently 

"Do you like to cuddle after sex?" Harry asks

"Once in a while, with you it's nice though." 

 

The fire crackles in the background and for once in his lifetime Harry thinks he could be quiet happy in a life like this. 

 

Then a phone begins to rings.

 

"That's my phone.." Louis says. Harry gets up and turns to grab it off of the coffee table. The name "Eduardo" is sprawled across the screen. He shows it to Louis.

 

"I need to answer it!" He yells grabbing it from Harry's hand "Sorry!" He says after.

 

"Hello?"

"Yeah?"

"Really?!" 

"Are you sure?"

"No that wasn't the deal!" he grabs his boxers and jeans off the ground and begins to get dress, Harry just watches him sadly.

"I requested more for those shots. There's no-"

"Ok ok I'll be there give me like 20 minutes."

And he hangs up.

 

"Who was that?" Harry asks, his voice as low as it could ever be.

"I can't believe this" Louis stands up and pushes his belt together and tosses his shirt back on "They are going to make a fool out of me!"

"Who is?"

"Guess that seals the deal..."

"Seal what deal?"

Louis leans down and kisses Harry chastely on the lips, almost just to make him shut up. He looks down at his phone well grabbing his jacket and walking out without a word.

 

Harry just sits there, he managed to put a blanket over top of him for the time being. He just feels utterly confused like cameras were gonna come out and tell him he was punk'd and it's time to return to LA, but instead the place remains quiet. 

 

Harry eyes his laptop and picks it up, he types "Louis Tomlinson" into Google, he expects to see Modeling pictures galore and photographs of Australia but instead all he gets are a few people's facebooks with the same last name and a car dealership. Nothing about "Model' Louis Tomlinson or "photographer" Louis Tomlinson, all that remains in Harry's mind is who really is Louis Tomlinson.

  
  


Liam

 

After Liam’s truth spiel Zayn took him to a hipster kind of restaurant a few blocks away from his art warehouse. The food was healthy and good, the vibe was relaxed and easy going and Zayn just kept asking him simple questions about random things to keep him occupied and away from thinking. It was sweet really. Then Zayn invited him to meet him at the Hilton the next morning for food test run.

 

So that’s where he is. He glides into the hotel, holding his notebook full of his recipes. The lady at the counter greets him and he’s directed to the banquet hall. He walks through the large oak doors and he see’s Zayn directing a crew of men on how to set up the tables and chairs. Zayn doesn’t see him right away which is perfectly fine, so he just steps further into the room admiring the glow of the purple and blue lights,  white sheets hang from the ceiling , and the tables and chairs are accented with gold. It’s very winter wonderland looking.

 

“Liam! Liam!” Zayn calls well jumping down off of the stage. Liam gives him a wide smile well a laugh falls out of his mouth. 

 

“How are you doing?” Zayn asks once he’s finally in front of the other man. Liam nods and closes his eyes in a it's sweet to ask kind of gesture “I’m doing alright. Thank you.”

 

Zayn smiles back then claps his hands together, his sleeves to his grey button up are rolled to his elbows, his hair is disheveled, he looks really casual with his black skinny jeans and doc martens. “Would you like to meet your staff?” 

 

“They-they're here?” Liam stutters

“I thought i’d surprise you!” Zayn beams “Walk with me, i got about half of the hotel staff to help out as well as some personal friends who are in the business as well- I would’ve ask them to cater if you had said no but i had a feeling you wouldn’t” He winks and Liam blushes trying to suppress the smile the keeps wanting to stay on his lips. “There are 16 people not including you. Are you ready?” Zayn's questions, the energy just raiding off of him like he’s a kid in a toy store.

 

“I’m as ready as i’ll ever be” he half smiles, his nerves all ringing inside of him as they walk through the door. 

 

“Hey guys! Gather around, this is Liam. Your head chef for the event in the coming days.” The group of people all collectively say a shy Hi and the room is a little more welcoming. 

“I just wanna thank all of your for coming out to help us with this event, it’s gonna have people talking for months and it’s gonna open a lot more doors for Style Music. So please put your best efforts into the next few days, i promise you it will pay off” Zayn shares to the whole room “Okay now i’ll let Liam take the floor and you all can begin” He turns and taps Liam’s shoulder in a comforting ‘you can do this’ movement and it actually relaxes him. 

 

“Hi, I’m Liam. I don’t know if you’ve googled me or not but no worries i’ll share a few things about myself first” there’s a few giggles from around the room and he feels better already  “So i work at a five star restaurant in London as the head chef there. Cooking had always been a favorite pastime of mine so i hope its a good fit. This is my first time to Los Angeles and i’ve been honored with this great opportunity. I have one sister, no pets and i would greatly appreciate if someone would let me move in with them here cause this city is fantastic” more laughter, he’s feeling good now “ I hope you guys don’t get too annoyed with me by the end of this whole thing. I’m really open to anything if you want to share or refine a recipe i do not mind. So hows about we get started shall we?” 

 

***

 

The room instantly is changes as everyone crowds around Liam’s tiny notebook to look at the pictures that Elena took of the first test food. Then Everyone is assigned to work on two specific dishes, therefore three people are in charge of making a entree and a desert. The leftovers (four people to be exact) are in charge of appetizers and it’s great. 

 

The kitchen is huge, its about double the size of the one back at Luxo, there’s enough room for everyone to create their own working space so Liam can float around easily to each group. Pointing out certain tips to cut, boil or wrap things. Time is passing by quickly from late morning to early evening and the whole kitchen is smelling divine.  The stoves are full of pots that are boiling sauces and steaming vegetables away, the ovens are turned on high and are baking away breads and cakes. Strawberries that are dipped in chocolate are thrown in the freezer and knives are chopping away at fruit. 

 

Liam doesn’t see Zayn but can tell the man keeps checking up on him. Sometimes he’ll turn to see the door swinging back and forth even though no one left, or he’ll see a shadow drop away from the small window that views out to the hall. He’s like a chill in the wind that follows you as you walk home. 

 

It’s just about six o'clock when plates are set out and the food begins to be set out into formal placing. A total of four entrees and four desserts then eight different appetizers. and it look absolutely perfect! The dishes all situated out and sparkling with the amazing cuisine set on top. 

 

“Amazing job everyone! So proud of you all! Please grab yourself a chocolate strawberry as we got lots leftover. Good work!” he cheers around and then slips out of the kitchen to go find Zayn. 

  
  


He find him a few moments later, sitting at the very back of the hall on the floor, his legs are spread out in front of him, his phone is situated in his hand and he looks disgustingly exhausted as he looks up at Liam.

 

“Are you alright, Zayn?” Liam asks mildly concerned 

Zayn brushes it off as he begins to stand “Yeah yeah i’m fine. A little tired thats all.” 

“This place looks truly amazing. You did a really nice job.”

“Thanks” Zayn replies a thin smile on his lips and Liam knows not everything is alright. “Is the food done?” 

“Yeah just a few plates were made for testers, i was wondering if you would like to come try some of them?”

“i’d love too” 

  
  


They quietly walk over to the kitchen and something is not right. Zayn’s overly chipper attitude is completely gone, now he’s completely silent and it’s kinda freaking Liam out. They walk into the swinging door and zayn speaks up “You’re all free to leave. But be here in two days at 10am for the official start of food preparations. The Style Music gala event is in four days, on christmas eve.”

 

Liams crew begin to usher out of the kitchen, leaving with napkins of chocolate covered strawberries and saying goodbye to him. It takes not even five minutes and everyone is out but Liam and Zayn. 

 

“Wanna try something?” Liam offers Zayn a fork and the other man smiles contently and takes it. He tries a bite of everything but finishes off the vegan alfredo sauced 'meatballs' completely. Liam takes a few bites of the baked ravioli with a tomato sauce but is full after the third bite. 

“Good?” Liam questions

“Good? Liam this is brilliant. Everything is so-so...uh what kind of compliments do you give chefs?”

Liam laughs “Anything you could say about my cooking and it'll be good enough for me.” Zayn just smiles and puts his fork down well breathing out a sad sigh.

“Okay that’s it. Tell me whats going on?”

“Going on-?”

“Yes! Going on! You were all happy and full of it when i got here and now you just whatever this is” 

“I-i-i’m just tired” Zayn tries to lie and Liam knows better than that

“Zayn please, i let you into my life yesterday don’t do this to me”

Zayn shakes his head and gets up to put the few empty plates into the sink.

“Zayn please. I don’t mean to pry, i just wanna make sure you're alright”

“I’m fine just drop it!” he yells, throwing the dishes into sink that one of the bowls break “Fuck”

“Zayn!” Liam rushes over pushing Zayn away from the sink, tears welt up into his big brown eyes “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. fuck.” 

“it’s okay...it’s okay” Liam hushes as he leads Zayn out of the kitchen and into the banquet hall and sits him down at a table. 

“No...no it’s not. I shouldn’t be this upset. There’s nothing i can even do.”

Liam hums under his breath as he sits patiently across from the other man “What happened zayn...please tell me.”

Zayn huffs, the tears that wanted to be shed are gone, instead his eyes become really glassy looking “Thomas...he’s not coming back for christmas.”

“Oh...oh i’m sorry” Liam tries to sound sincere but it comes out ruder than it should’ve.

“No you don’t understand” Zayn barks at him “We had the whole week planned out. Different dinners every night, special christmas events. My moms house, his dads place, and we even agreed that we would go all out for each other this christmas ‘cause we could. Now- now i have to send him his present and skype him in three nights cause that’s his only night off. I just- i can’t believe this.”

 

Liam now feels awful. He thought that Zayn and Thomas were that one off couple who were together just to be together, but now hearing about all their plans and gift ideas for each other, he wants to punch himself. “I’m really sorry Zayn.”

“Now i actually have to attend this event and waste my christmas eve here with you and fill in for fucking Harry and wow everythings gone to shit.”

Liam freezes “Wait? Waste your christmas eve here? with me?”

“Fuck shit no no i didn’t mean it like that-”

“But you said it like that!”

“Liam please its not like that!”

Liam stands up “You put your heart and soul into this and you weren’t even gonna show up?!

“I-i- yes sorry” Zayn mumbles

Liam sighs aggravatedly rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He wasn’t gonna cry two days in a row. nope not happening.

“God Zayn, you deserve all the credit for this not Harry! Are you kidding me! if you want to throw away all that credit go ahead, be my fucking guest! ” He shouts and takes a deep breath “But maybe take pride in your work for once and it will actually count for something and then you won’t be wasting it away with me!” Liam yells so it echos in the room and turns away to retreat back to the kitchen to grab his notebook. 

 

He doesn’t hear the door open again or Zayns footsteps hot on the ground. He turns around to stomp out of the kitchen to leave but instead he’s caught up into Zayn’s arms and kissed wickedly that his heart almost leaps out of his chest. He steps back away and smacks the other man across the face, the skin to skin touch bounces off the walls. “You’re awful” Liam growls in Zayns face and leaves with his hand tingling at his side. 

  
  


HARRY

 

He ends up falling asleep on the couch and wakes up the next morning with a kink in his neck reminding him of his weird night. He’s still naked under the blanket so he pulls his pants on and grabs his laptop off the coffee table. 

 

The screen lights back up to the same page that he had left it on. The one with designer store and Louis’ face as the new face for them. He clicks away all over the website and finds a few more photos from the same shoot, just different poses and different clothes. They’re all incredibly beautiful and Harry wishes he could do something to get Louis to tell him about this, he wants to heart the truth but his logical thinking told him different. 

 

So instead Harry dragged the image over to google and let the search engine back trace the image, it loads up to a wikipedia page with the name Tom Lewis and Harry actually snorts at the ridiculous cover name. 

 

He clicks the page and there’s a brief description of some of the work this man has done (Vogue, GQ, Calvin Klein, Lacoste) to name a few. There’s a mention of a nude photoshoot and the photo for his profile was on a runway at New Yorks fashion week two years ago. Harry had attended a few after parties around then, he could’ve possibly run into Louis. And boy did he wished that happened.

 

He clicks back out of the wikipedia page and back to the google search, he clicks images and thousands pops up all from over four years to now. He’s been all over the world, Australia, China, USA, South America for different shoots and each one was definitely Louis. 

 

He would know he’s explored every inch of Louis’ body in the last few days. 

Speaking of which, they had done it again last night and Harry can’t wrap his head around the fact that he kind of wants to do it again? Maybe it’s been too long, maybe it’s just sex that he wants. He tries to imagine sex with someone else rather than Louis and it’s difficult. His mind keeps jumping back to Louis’ mouth and Louis’ touch and Louis’ everything. 

 

It feel so right but so wrong. The fact that he barely knows Louis- that he has to figure out Louis’ life for himself from the internet- frightens him. What else could he be hiding?  

 

That digs deep. 

 

Harry’s stomach churns in circles as he shuts his laptop, again. Then gets up to go for a hot shower, he passes by his phone that’s charging on the table and taps it just curious if there is anything new. And there is.

 

Very sorry about last night. Something came up i had to leave. It’s all okay now. Meet me at Luxo for dinner say 6? -L

 

Sure. I’ll meet u there - H

 

Harry puts his phone back down on the table and pads his way up the stairs for his shower. Something doesn’t seem right about this. Harry feels like replying back saying he can’t make it- that he’s met someone else just to see what Louis would say but he doesn’t, he just turns on the tap to the shower and lets steam cloud way his worries for 5 minutes.

 

***

 

Harry’s on his way to the restaurant, he hasn’t heard from Louis all day except that one text. It’s 6:10 and Harry hopes as he pulls open the large door that Louis is sitting inside with a warm smile and kind eyes but he’s not.  Harry doesn’t see him anywhere, so he asks the hostess and she says he hasn’t come or put his name now for reservations. 

 

Harry wants to leave. His conscious is telling him this is a bad idea, it tells him to go back to Liam’s place and watch a movie or something- anything besides this. But his heartaches, it physically pains him that Louis could show up in 5 minutes and Harry wouldn’t be there, so he asks for a table for two by the large window in the front and waits.

 

and waits…

 

and waits…

 

He ordered a bottle of wine to share between them and now it’s half empty thanks to himself. The waiter has stopped by a few times but Harry says he’ll just call him over when his friend arrives. That was almost a half an hour ago, the clock is just mere minutes from ticking 7 oclock and Harry knows that he should’ve listened to his head. 

 

He’s now texted Louis a total of 6 times starting with ‘Where are you’ and ending with ‘How could you!’ the last one though may have been the wine talking. 

 

He runs his hands over his face and through his long curls, there’s laughter coming from the front of the restaurant as Harry sees a blonde man in a christmas sweater and dress pants chatting to people at the front. He ends up taking people to their table and makes them laugh too.

 

His thick irish accent echoes through the whole dining and Harry wishes it was Louis’ and his’ laughs that were the loudest noise in the place. Sort of like a “ha ha yes we're having a fantastic time i don’t know why i was worrying” sort of noise but as time ticks away Harry is getting closer and closer to leaving than to thinking happy thoughts. 

 

“Aye my superstar!” The blonde man shouts as someone enters through the main door, he runs over and probably hugs whoever just walked in. Harry can’t see over the large walls of the booth seating but he imagines a really pretty girl with goldish brown hair, wearing a brand new dress that she bought just for this occasion, but instead a short, red cheeked smiling sadly man turns from around the corner and Harry’s eyes lock with his.

 

“Louis” he sighs pathetically 

 

“Harry i am so sorry!” Louis rushes apologetically

“I know you are.”

“They needed me to stay and figure out a few more spreads of some photos i took a while ago” Harry shutters knowing that’s a lie but says nothing. 

“That’s alright.”

Louis takes a seat well shrugging off his jacket, his hair is matted into a quaffed wave with hairspray holding it into place. 

“You’re pissed.”

Harry groans aggravatedly “What else am i supposed to be Louis?! Be Happy? Happy that you’re an hour late!” 

Louis shakes his head “no no no, i- i am really really sorry Harry. I honestly did not do this intentionally, they needed me. They really need me.” 

“Who needed you?!” 

“My team! The people who i owe my life too who get all my photos together and send them off to the client who wanted them.”

“The photos that you took right?”

“Yes? I told you i’m a photographer- Harry what are you-”

 

Louis doesn’t even finish his sentence and Harry is pulling his wallet out and throwing some bills onto the table for the wine. He stands and pulls his jacket from off his chair and begins to walk.

 

“Harry! What the hell mate!”

“Enough Louis!” He shouts, knowing the whole restaurant heard him.

“Harry i’m sorry. I can’t apologize enough!” 

“Fuck your apologizing!  it's your lying that you need to set straight.”

“What do you mean?!” 

 

Harry takes a step closer to the man completely ready to tell him right out about what he found out about him but he stops and wipes his finger along Louis cheek and looks at it.

“Make up Lou? Explain that!” 

“I-i-i-” Louis stammers looking like his body is about to collapse in on itself. 

“And you stink Lou! Like pot! How would you think I could accept to see you like this?”

“Harry-please. Please don’t do this” Louis cowers, taking a step away from the seething man.

“You’re nothing but a liar!” Harry shouts “Expecting me to take pity on you” Louis looks at Harry with his mouth gaping open, like he wants to say something but doesn’t which hurts Harry even more  “You won’t tell me the truth so then here’s me telling you to forget everything. Goodbye Louis.” 

 

Harry keeps his head down as he marches out. He knows everyone is staring at him wondering what the hell, he almost wishes someone would say something just so he could take out his frustrations on someone other than Louis. But that’s just unfair. 

 

“Harry i’m sorry!” 

His voice is broken like he’s just began to cry and Harry can’t force himself to turn around. 

“Harry i didn’t mean to hurt you like this i just wanted to keep you away from all of that-” 

“Harry i swear- please don’t do this. You’re the only good thing in my life right now-”

“Harry please i’m so fucking sorry!” 

 

Louis keeps shouting and Harry keeps his head down as he moves along the sidewalk. People are looking at both of them, Harry can feel the stares just burning through his jacket and right into his skin. He feels like a 5 year old getting scolded by his mum in the middle of the supermarket.

 

Louis catches up to him and stops him dead in his tracks. His eyes are bright blue and glassy, tears are leaking from them as he sniffles from his tinted pink nose. 

“Please- please i can explain. I want to explain.” 

“Too late.” 

“God Harry gives me a chance at least. Please i’m begging you!” 

 

Harry doesn’t know what to do, honestly he doesn’t even want to do this. He just wants Louis to leave him alone but he just grabs the other lads hand and pulls him away from the busy sidewalk and into an alley way. 

 

“Thank you” Louis breathes, half smiling but yet tears stream down his cheeks.

 

“This isn’t a second chance Lou. I don’t know what kind of rise you get out of showing up into someone's life and then always leaving. I really hope you don’t do this to people that actually care about you ‘cause then that’d make you 10 times more of a shitty person than you already are.” 

“HArry-” He gasps

“You show up and we do things and then you’re here and then gone. I don’t hear from you for days and when I do it’s either you crying or you wanting sex. There’s no communication! And that’s exactly what ruined my last relationship!” Harry shouts not meaning too  “I’m sorry but it’s time you sit down with yourself, figure out what the fuck you’re doing before bringing other people you know into the situation because no one else would’ve lasted as long as i fucking did!” He’s never felt himself feel so betrayed and angry before. Every bone aches and he wants to vomit he doesn’t do any of it though, cause that’s usually how things go for him. He’s just as much of a coward as Louis is.

“Harry i-”

“Save it” 

 

As Harry tries to walk away he’s pulled back a force he can’t stop, he feel Louis hand on his arm and then on his chest pulling him close and connecting their lips together. Harry has a moment till he realize what’s happening and pushes the other lad off of him.

 

“What the fuck!”

“I’m sorry- I’m really fucking sorry-” Louis is crying in heaps right now, his body his shaking and tears are just raining on his cheeks.

“I know you’re fucking sorry!” He yells and walks a few feet away “Just stay away from me!” and he turns the corner and begins running to the tube steps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas xx


	9. Chapter 9

**L**

 

He runs out of the hotel after the fact, his eyes are stinging his lips are burning and to make matters worse it’s pouring outside. He calls for a town car and stands in the rain, shivering under the wetness but at least no one can see that he’s crying.  

The driver doesn’t question him when he slides into the vehicle soaking wet, Liam just states the address to Harry’s house and holds his drenched notebook closer to him. 

He gets back to the house and calls out for Elena no one answers so he strips down right in the foyer and drags his wet clothes to the laundry room to put in the wash. He pulls out a pair of joggers and a white t-shirt and puts them on his cold, tired body. He retreats back to the foyer and finds his notebook, it’s barely even looks like a notebook. Just a soggy mess of paper, he doesn’t even want to open it know his recipes are probably all smudged ink, good thing he made a digital copy the other night. 

This is all Zayn fault is the first thing he thinks but regrets it when he sees the mess he too is. Both he and Zayn have so much going on right now maybe it was a bad idea to get so involved in all of this. He shakes his head to get the thought away cause it’s too late now.

He pads into the kitchen, wet soggy notebook in hand and lays it on the counter. It take a good hour of him blowing each page with a blow dryer but it’s dry now and the recipes aren’t too badly smeared all over the page. The only mistake he made we’ll he tried to rescue his work was opening a beer as he moved the dryer back and forth. Then one beer turned into three and then three turned into five and now he was on his sixth or seventh he can’t remember. 

So he closes the the notebook and drops his head into his hands and just starts laughing hysterically that joyful tears are leaking from his eyes “I am a fucking mess.”  It takes all his might to carry himself up the stairs, stopping on every second on for a break so it takes him a while but he gets up them. He flops into the huge bed and wants to fall asleep, he’s so tired and dizzy he needs to sleep but he has this itching need to do something else first. 

He sits up and fumbles across the night stand knocking over the small clock and something else like a lotion bottle only to grab his phone and dial the only number he knows off by heart. 

“Liam?” a hushed voice answers

“I can’t believe you answered! It’s so late there” He giggles smiling like a grade school kid who found out his crush likes him too.

“Anything for you” Niall says back and the words just barely register in Liam’s mind.

“I miss you so mucch. So so much!” 

There’s a long pause from the other end “Liam are you drunk?”

Liam barks into a laugh “Nooooo mate just had a few drinks that’s all.”

“Is everything alright over there?” Now Niall just sounds borderline concerned.

Liam sighs hard into the phone “I am fine. but everything else isn’t.” 

“Then you’re not fine Li, what’s going on?” 

Liam starts to tear up, his lip quivering as he tries to hold the phone to his face and not let Niall hear him cry. 

“Liam?”

“Fuck you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t miss me! You never have missed me. I was nothing to you but a good fuck and you took advantage of that. Why Niall why?!” Liam swears and he doesn’t realize his hand is gripping the blanket beneath him like it’s his last lifeline. 

“Liam i promise you it wasn’t like that.”

“Then what was it cause i don’t know what to believe” He shouts breathlessly and fet up with everything.

“You were much-much more than just a good fuck. I kept coming back to you if that counts for anything!” He shouts. Liam has to grit his teeth together to try and stop himself from saying what he wants to say but it comes out anyways “Tell her Niall. Tell her that you love me then!” He cries with hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

Niall stays silent then mumbles “I-i-i can’t.” The words are so distant and far away, coming through millions of wires from a place that’s on the other side of the world. 

Liam wonders if there’s a lag in the phone, that the universe had heard Niall’s last defeated try at giving before Liam did. He lets a desperate sob escape and its the worst noise he’s ever heard come out of his mouth. So rough and broken like he’s being drowned by Niall’s words.

“You’re such a coward! I love you so fucking much, i’d do anything for you-- I did do a lot of things for you. and yet you couldn’t amount to half of what i did.”

“Liam this isn’t a competition!”

He can feel it boiling deep in his stomach, the urge to hurl his phone across the room and suffocate himself in the pillows. He wants to cry for a million years, he want’s to stop loving this man. he wants all of these to be over! That’s why his words just keep falling out of his mouth.

“But it is! Don’t you see! My love has always been a competition! A competition against myself for how much i could love you!” He throat is getting rougher the more he talks, and the more he talks the more he cries  “And truth be told i was never going to win cause you were never open to accepting my love for you.”

Its quiet on the other line.

“Just say something Niall goddammit” Liam demands and he’s thrown back to the first time they had hooked up.

 

~

It was a late friday night, almost 1 in the morning and Liam was again fighting with himself again, if he should go out for drinks or not, but he some how ended up walking to the bar a few blocks over rather than to the tube and just went inside. 

He was a little afraid at first, still new to this area of London and just happened to talk to the right people at work who came here every friday. He wove his way through the crowds of people and over to the bar, his jacket button undone and his scarf hanging around his neck, he took a seat. 

He hadn’t been to a bar in ages not that he wasn’t invited to go (Louis was always bugging him to go for a drink) it's just that he prefered his cozy home over a loud overpopulated dive. He waited for a few minutes till he realized that he hadn’t seen anyone he knew yet. He checked his phone to make sure it was friday and considering the mounts of people in the place he shouldn’t have even questioned it. 

Liam was about to leave about two seconds later, second guessing his fast walking choice, that is until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to be met with dreamy blue eyes and a smirk that turned into a wild smile.

“I knew it was you! Glad ya could make it out!” 

It was the accountant for the restaurant. He was fairly new just like Liam but fit in with the rest of the employees quite easily. He had a thick Irish accent and crystal blue eyes that were reminiscent of water on a warm summers day.

"Hi-hi yeah yeah me too" Liam bushed, spitting and sputtering his words to the blonde.

"Can I get ya a drink mate?" The Irish lad offered 

"Beers fine thanks- uh where's everyone else?" Liam questioned well shrugging his jacket off and hanging it on the back of his chair.

The blonde waved at the bar tender and pointed to his beer bottle and held up two fingers and within seconds two drinks were placed in front of them.

"Eh they all ditched, went to some new fancy bar up the street. I'm Niall by the way" He stuck his hand out.

"That's pretty shitty mate. I'm Liam, nice to meet you." 

*

A few more drinks later and the bar slowly getting more crowded. Laughter was tossed back and forth between the two men, enough so that they had no idea what they were laughing at. 

It was somewhere around 2 am when the bar was at it's max capacity. Both men were shuffled against the gritty bar, their stools stolen long ago but they didn't mind being flushed against each other. 

Liam had his white dress shirt undone a few buttons and it made him blush every few heartbeats when he noticed Niall trying to take a sneak peek.

The DJ for the night was playing some good dancing music and of course someone had to dance by at knock the rest of Nialls beer right onto himself. 

"Eh you bloody cocksucker! Ya fuckin got me beer all over meh!" He yelled with his Irish accent heavier than it's been all night.

"Ya, ya better fuckin ignore me ya son of a bitch" Niall cursed at him and Liam couldn't keep from laughing. 

"What?" Niall looked him confused, his piercing blue eyes now rid of anger as soon as he made eye contact with Liam.

"You've got beer everywhere mate!" Liam explained the obvious, but it was true Niall had beer now dripping from his chin, down his neck and collecting on his shirt. 

"Fuck I know, I'm just gonna-" 

Liam quieted him "No shh- here" Liam knows this is the beer talking, sober Liam would never think like this let alone actually do it. 

Carefully leaning into Nialls personal space, silently asking if this was okay. The other lad make no sudden moves that was till Liam licked a strip of the beer off his neck and tasted it briefly.

"Oh fuck" Niall drawled out ever so quietly but it was the only noise that rung in Liam's ears. 

Liam smirked as he continued to "clean up" the beer that was on Nialls neck and jaw. Just before reaching his lips he looked up at the blonde haired boy. Waiting for a look or a word of hesitation, but there was nothing but shadows and pleasure across his face. So Liam locked their lips together, slow and careful at first just testing the waters of this is what they both were wanting.

And apparently it was with the way Nialls hand slid to the back of Liam's neck and his other  going under Liam's shirt. Everything smelled like beer, sweat and NiallNiallNiall. 

Liam's mind screamed at him "What are you doing?!" But fuck it felt so good to be touched and turned on. Everything feel so good, his senses exclaimed and his body rushed with heat. He knew people were staring but he could careless and he loved it. Loved every painstaking minute of being kissed by a man he knew barely anything about. 

so he kissed him. Liam would never do something like that sober, not in a million years but this seemed so right in a way and it was.   
  


Shortly after Niall walked him home, both of them on the tube plastered as hell but they made it. When they reached Liam's flat they made out more on the cold, wet street. Not wanting to leave and his escape this feeling, Liam was so tempted to invite Niall inside but he knew better (Sober Liam would not be  impressed)

He broke the kiss off for a moment "Phone."

"Huh?"

"Give me your phone" Liam said well putting his hand out. Niall fished in his pockets and then held out the small device.

Liam entered his number then texted himself. 

"We are hanging out tomorrow, even if you think this is a bloody mistake I still want to be your friend."

"Fuck being friends. I could kiss you forever."

Niall reattached their lips, his hands on Liam's waist more to steady himself than to turn Liam on. But everything about kissing Niall was just pure intoxicating bliss. Liam never wanted it to stop.

~   
  


“I do love you.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m finally admitting it Liam what else do you want?!”

“Nothing…” he sighs “Have a good night” and that makes it just that much more difficult.    
  


**H**

 

He doesn’t feel the tears till he gets off the tube and is walking briskly back to Liam’s place. His vision is clouded making the street lamps look like yellow orbs, he is barely able to open the door cause he can’t see the keyhole but once he does he hiccups with sobs as he climbs the stairs up to Liam’s room. Face planing into the bed and his mind racing with Louis. Louis. Louis.

He eventually falls asleep and wakes the next morning immediately reaching for his phone in his back pocket and finds no messages, no calls, nothing. He feels so guilty for wanting there to be something from the lad even though knowing that it was all his fault the lad didn't text him. He feels so sick to his stomach for freaking out like that-he knows he should've given Louis chance. Everything Harry did last night, the yelling in public, the not allowing Louis to explain himself, the making Louis cry. It went against everything he believed in.

He scavenges around Liam’s flat looking for anything that could tell him anything about where Louis lives. He checks his room for any laptop, checks the kitchen for maybe a pad of paper with an address, he opens the drawer in the side table that’s by door and finds a black book all filled with people’s Name, phone number, address and birthday and Harry wishes he could have an ounce of this guy’s organization skills.

He ignores that thought though and flips it open to find Louis name and information on the first page listed number 3 as Liam’s emergency contact and finds it endearing. He looks up the address and it isn’t far, about a 10 minute walk from the nearest tube steps so he accepts the challenge and grabs his keys,coat, and phone and leaves the flat.

*

On the way he stops at a few shops and makes a bag up with apology gifts. Mostly chocolates and wine then heads onto the train. The ride is about 20 minutes till he gets to the platform he’s supposed to get at and heads up the stairs with the rest of the mob that gets of the train. The area is quite different than where Liam’s place is. House’s are nicer looking, the cars are all fancy and the farther he walks along the sidewalk he feels more and more underdressed in his burberry coat. That’s how bad this is. 

He looks at his phone and the house that Louis’ address matches too is right in front of him. It’s a two story house, surrounded by a big black fence, the trees in the front lawn have lost their leaves and are coated in icicles, the house itself is build in brick with white accents reminding him of houses back in LA. There’s two cars parked in the driveway which is interesting considering Louis always walked/took the tube to Luxo or to Liam’s. 

He tries the smaller gate off to the side and it opens which is all that more strange. He hesitantly walks up the cobblestone walkway that's covered in snow and barely makes it too the front door when it’s opened and a woman comes walking out not noticing Harry, but he tries to hide somewhere but doesn’t know where to go so he just stops where he is. 

“Yeah so I’ll text you the details”

“Sure that sounds great.”

“You’ll be alright Lou?”

“Yeah I’ll be-” He stops and catches on that Harry is standing a few feet away.

“Oh I’m sorry you are?” The woman with long brown hair, manicured nails and a chanel handbag asks 

Harry tries to answer but is cut off by Louis coughing. 

“Oh OH! Sorry I’ll be going…. Bella time to goo.” 

A few seconds later a little girl about the age of 5 comes running out, her braid blonde hair bouncing behind her. 

“Ok mummy” She smiles beautifully as she jumps off the front step. 

“Careful now, hun. Don’t want you to slip and fall” Louis grabs her from behind and lifts her high up that she giggles till she’s put back on the ground. 

“Come on girly let’s get you to dance” Her mum shouts to her and she turns around to face Louis.

“One second let me say goodbye to daddy.” 

Louis is the first one to go rigid then the woman who happens to be the mum of the child that just called Louis daddy- her face goes into shock and Harry feels like taking another three steps back.

“I’ll see you soon sweetums” Louis mumbles to her and she goes running off into the car. 

“Call me later Louis”

“I will Georgia” 

She quickly gets into her lexus as the gate opens and speeds off the second it’s open enough that the car can fit through it.  Harry moves a little closer to where Louis is standing just a step away from the front door in sweatpants, socks and a t-shirt. 

“I was gonna tell you” He pleads.

“Hey hey that’s why I’m here…” Harry says walking slowly up to the other lad “I do believe in second chances, when the occasion is necessary” He put his hand up with the bag and Louis takes it with a smile “But i really do think i deserve an explanation.” 

“You do, you really do and thank you. You really didn’t have to do this” Louis says well acknowledging the bag in his hand “Let me grab my coat and we can go for a walk?” 

“Sounds lovely.” 

*

So they begin to walk towards the way that Harry had walked from but passed the tube stop and across the street to a more urban shopping district that had fashion stores and expensive giftshops.. 

“How did you find my house?” 

“Oh Liam has a notebook filled with addresses and phone numbers, go figure.”

Louis huffs “Doesn’t surprise me.”

“I don’t even know the guy and it didn’t surprise me either.”

Louis smiles up to him wickedly. 

“The things that i said last night weren’t fair” 

“Oh please harry forgiven and forgotten” Louis assures 

“No no please just i need to say this- You let me into your life and now seeing all this your house, your daughter, i get it. Things might be a little hard and you just want an escape and i’m honored to be your escape.” 

“Harry-” Louis softens a little “I still want to tell you everything, i know it was wrong to keep everything so secret but you’re right it is hard, so god damn hard and having someone who doesn’t know you and doesn't want something from you is just the best feeling but i wasn’t thinking of the other half of this situation so i apologize sincerely.” 

“I accept. But i’m sorry too, i just feel so bad about all those mean things.”

Louis stops and grabs a tight hold on Harry’s hand “Hey hey, we’re passed that okay. Come on now it’s around the corner.” Harry feels butterflies inside his stomach when Louis doesn’t let go of his hand, he feel like he’s back in high school. 

They get around the corner and Louis stops him with a big goofy yet worried smile on his face. “Promise me you won’t laugh” 

“I promise okay now what are you showing me?”

“Look up”

A little afraid of what he was just told to do he looks up at the buildings above and on the side of on building is a giant ad for Calvin Klein underwear but the longer he stares at it the longer he realizes that it's Louis. Louis is standing up there flexing his abs and smiling like a angel as the underwear itself sits tight on his hips hugging him in all the right places.

"I was a a lot more fit for that shoot sorry" Louis tries to ease the mood but Harry almost falls over from looking up for too long.

"Lou! This is amazing! God you look so good and wow right now I just- Wow that's so amazing, on the side of a building..."

"Yeah these are getting send out to LA here in the next week or so that's what I was doing last night. Finding out from my agency as to where they were going."

Harry frowns well his stomach churns as he thinks about the few nights before where he saw the ad of Louis for a shop in LA. 

"What is is Harry?"

"It's that- I kinda knew about your modelling already..."

"What!"

"A designer store from LA had photos of you on their website. Louis I shop at those designer places. Also I read that there was a nude photo shoot? Where can I get my hands on that? Hmm?"

Instead of Louis being angry or stomping away he just smirks at the lad in front of him "you googled me!"

"Did not!" Harry gasps 

"Did too! The nude photo shoot is only mentioned on my Wikipedia page because it was done for a art school in Australia very low key!"

"Yeah yeah calm down Tom Lewis."

Louis narrows his eyes at the curly haired man and Harry just laughs out loud.

"Come on babe it's a little cheesy."

"You're cheesy you fucker."

And Harry just continues to smile at him and grab his hands "I'm so proud of you. I could never think any less of you either. I'll just remember you as Louis Tomlinson, the guy who drove me mad on my stress leave to London."

"Drove you mad? Hope you're not falling in love me styles."

"Shut up" and Louis chuckles "let's go get some lunch shall we?"

 

**L**

 

Liam feels his eyes finally closing and it’s like a dream come true. He may actually get some sleep tonight. He snuggles closer into the blankets and sees the shadow of the sun peeking from under the blinds and he’s open he goes unconscious right this minute.

and he does, he falls asleep… for what feels like 20 minutes then he’s woken up almost wide awake. He glances at the clock and it says 10:30 am. The sun is still rising and he’s no longer drunk with his hangover now kicking it. He doesn’t understand why he’s awake till there’s a loud knock coming from the door downstairs. 

“Oh please be like the mail carrier or something, oh please” He chants to himself but the knock just gets more and more persistent. He timidly creeps down the stairs, still in last nights clothes and regretting everything he had said to Zayn. 

He looks through the peephole and gasps in horror, ready to run back up the steps and hide until he leaves. but instead he opens the door and yells “What the fuck?” 

“Eyy Li, Can we talk?” 

Niall. It’s actually him standing on the front step, sweating jeans and a hoodie with a duffle bag hung over his shoulder and dark circles under his eyes.

“I-i-i” Liam sputters

“Please, i got on the first flight out here after our talk.” 

“Oh OH! Yeah sure ok” He can’t even feel anything right now, his whole body shut down and just went onto auto pilot. He leads the blonde over to the kitchen and offers him a chair at the breakfast nook which he  takes and sets his bag on the floor. 

Liam can barely look at his face, his mind is so foggy, so much so that he can feel a headache edging on a migraine.  He stands on the opposite side of the counter and rest’s all his weight on the granite.  “Why are you here?” He asks defeatedly. 

“I had too- I had to see you in person after what happened last night about...what i said” 

Liam shakes his head “Niall- i was drunk last night, that’s why i called.” 

“Oh” Hurt falls across his face, like he’d had this whole speech planned and now it was useless. And yet Liam can’t find an ounce of guilt in his body for that.

“I’m sorry that i did that to you and i’m sorry that you came all the way out here.”

“I know- i know but i came out here for you!” He boasts 

“And i didn’t ask you too Niall!” He voice get’s rougher than he means too but Niall at least backs off a bit.

“Does Amy even know you’re here?” Liam asks calmly

“No she doesn’t…”

“And why doesn’t she know Niall... “ Liam asks even though he knows the answer.

“Because-” The blonde swallows hard “Because i still love you and i can’t get over it.”

Liam smirks pleased with himself, he knew it for so long, he alway knew it and now the truth is out and it doesn’t feel as good as it should. 

“Niall-” he tries to say but is cut off.

“I’m sorry Li, I really am. I understand where you are coming from now, i get it. Being with her- it doesn’t feel right, none of it feels right. I lay in bed at night and i imagine your face coming around the corner back to bed, i go to eat breakfast and imagine you coming over before work, i kiss her and i imagine you kissing me and she’s noticing it. She sees i’m unhappy and she is going to break off the engagement.”

“Niall i-”

“You are so right for me and i was so wrong to not notice that before. I am so lucky Li, so lucky that you are in my life and that you love me and that we can be happy. So please- please come back to london. Let me lo-”

“I DON’T LOVE YOU!” Liam shouts, his words echoing “Well i did… just not anymore.” “I’m sorry that it has to be like this but you hurt me so much inside and who knows what would happen in the future but you had your chance. It’s been over and done with for a long time Niall, i suggest you get over me now. See how you like it.”

Niall grumbles and picks his bag back up “You are so god-damn selfish! I came out all the way here to surprise you to tell you my real feelings and you are just taking that for granted.”

Liam laughs wholeheartedly “Of course i am! That’s what you’ve been doing to me for three years!”

“Oh come on babe, it hasn’t been that long!” 

“Don’t call me that!” He grits and opens the door 

“Liam, please let’s just discuss this.” 

Liam backs Niall out onto the the front step “We have! And it’s over Niall. I don’t love you!” He smiles freely “I don’t love you! I really don’t! This whole time I've blamed myself for you not loving me but now that I know Wow it was never me it was you! I thought I needed to love you more so that you could love me, I was doing overtime and now I see how pointless that is and by God it feels so great to say it Bus stop is around the corner have fun bye!” And he slams the door but re-opens it 

"I quit too."

"Li-"

Is all he hears before shuts the door again and does a victory dance.

His phone rings in the background and he skips over to answer it.

"Hello!" He answers gleefully 

"I'm uh hi Liam?"

"Zayn" he deadpans 

"Yeah uh I just wanted to call an apologize-"

"Hey before you start- do you just want to come over. Let's talk this out face to face sound good?"

"Yeah...yeah! Sure I'll be over in 20."

"Perfect."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**H**

 

They stop at a small local restaurant around the corner. It's quaint and the food is really good. Harry keeps boasting about how amazing the photo is and how exciting that Louis' image is finally getting the recognition it deserves. 

"Lou can you tell me about your daughter?" Harry asks 

Louis smiles pleasantly "Of course" he wipes his mouth on a napkin and then begins talking "Her real name is Isabella Arianna Patterson-Tomlinson. She is lovely. Very chatty and loveable like her mother and very stubborn" He snickers a bit and takes a sip of his water. "She was born in the summer, August to be exact. And-" he pauses to collect himself.

"Lou" Harry frowns sympathetically 

"Sorry- God it was such a rocky road back then. Just give me a minute."

And Harry does with a pleasant waiting smile on his lips even though he just wants to wrap the boy up into his arms. 

Louis clears his throat and starts again "And when she was born, I missed it. I missed the whole thing because I was to selfish and ashamed” he clears his throat “too ashamed be present at the hospital for my own daughter's birth can you believe that!" He shakes his head in disgust and Harry just stares on waiting for more.

"Are you sure you want to hear this Harry? I promise you it's not pretty."

"Please Lou. I promise I just want to who you really are beneath all of this."

Louis sighs "okay fine. I was 14 when Georgia and I met at our private school outside of London. We became really close, best friends pretty much. I had met Liam two years later and that's when I started to question myself but just thought it was my mind pulling tricks y'know, But anyways I was still not sure who I was. So when I was in year 12 and all my friends started doing things with girls I for one did not hesitate to follow their leads and do the same. So I picked Georgia to pin after and we had sex and things got hellish quite quickly. I was 17, she was 16 when I got her pregnant and then she was 17 and I was 18 when Bella was born. And by then we had graduated and I had figured out my sexuality and I didn't want to be with her anymore. It got really bad, like really really bad but time went on and she became an excellent mum and she lets me see Bella whenever and we've become the greatest of friends.”

"Wow Lou."

"I told you I wanted to keep you out for a reason" Louis shrugged.

"Hey hey hey don't be hasty now. I'm sympathizing with you."

"Sorry" his face crumbles "It's just whenever I tell people that story, they start judging me. It's habit, sorry."

Harry reaches out and grabs Louis' hand across the table "I promise I will never judge you for any of this okay." 

Louis squeezes his hand in reassurance smiling tenderly at the curly haired boy like he had all the worlds love in his eyes. 

"It's just sad though sometimes. Like I get that you're all proud of me for my almost naked body being shown on the side of a building but a lot aren't Harry. A lot of people that mean very much to me don't like this profession. They think it's an easy job and made for teenagers in uni but it's not it's damn hard work and the pay isn't bad."

"Who isn't fond of it?"

"Well my mum for one and Georgia for another. That night I came to crash at Liam's and ran into you I had forgotten that it was my night to take care of Bella I called my mum asked if she could take care of her. That's who I was arguing with on the phone the night after, cause she thinks I'm so irresponsible." He sighs deeply, allowing himself some air before he ends up in tears. 

Harry just stares at him sadly, feeling sorry and lost for this man in front of him. He just wants to take the lad and hold him forever because Harry thinks he deserves the world.

"I've also lost quite a number of friends just because they were stick of me having this 'grand' lifestyle or because I wouldn't always pay for their lunch or bring them to expensive parties. That's why I don't flaunt it. That's why I don't use my real name. That's why I keep everything so bottled up." 

"Then why are you doing this Lou? Why not make a change for yourself?"

Louis looks down at his hands, not daring to look up at Harry. 

"I can't, I'm so comfortable with where I am. But it's just made me a bad person, a worse father just a shitty human being."

Harry is afraid the lad might start crying or something worse.

"Come on Lou. Let's get out of here alright?"

and Louis just nods and gets up from his seat.

 

* * *

They walk back in silence to Louis' house. They're standing so close but Harry feels like he can't even touch Louis without something going wrong.

So they continue to walk and finally get up to the gate of the house. Louis keeps walking and Harry stops on the sidewalk.

"Lou" he calls out

"Yeah?" 

"I think I should maybe go back. I need to start packing y'know."

"Right..."

"Yeah..."

There's silence and about a 10 foot gap in between them. The wind is cool and the snow beneath Harry's boots begins to crunch. 

"You can come inside. If you'd like?" Louis asks and that's all Harry's been waiting for, for Louis to invite him in for the last week and a half. 

"Okay sure."

So he follows the other lad up the pathway and to the front door instantly being hit with a wave of warmth and the fading smell of coffee. 

"Do you want a drink? Water or- oof"

Harry doesn't answer him just collects the other man in his arms and throws him over his shoulder.

"Harryyyy!!! Put me down!" Louis whines well being held 5 feet in the air.

"No!" Harry giggles and carried him over to the couch to plant Louis down on his back. Harry smirks down at the now rosy cheeked boy and sneakily (not really) plants a kiss right on his lips. 

"How's about I made you dinner?" Harry offers.

"What about packing?" Louis teases.

"That can wait."

"You're a tosser."

"Says the man you likes kissing a tosser" Harry sneaks another kiss.

"Ok you got me there ya bastard" Louis chuckles, with his cheeks staying at a pink tone. 

"Are you okay Lou?" Harry ask genuinely concerned.

Louis' face softens "with you I'm always okay."

Harry smiles genuinely before turning away from the other lad and into Louis large kitchen. He doesn't know what their relationship is but it sure is comfortable, Harry is comfortable and that's exactly what he wants. With Sky he was always on edge, scared of her fucking it up for both of them, he could never be calm and just have a special bond with her. With Louis, he feels that with every connection, they make it's a special bond in very sense of the word.

"What should I make you?" Harry calls from poking his head into the fridge, but he gets a chill down his spine when he feel a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a face smush into his back.

"Thank-you" Louis mumbles against Harry's shirt.

"For what?" Harry replies, his hand lightly rubbing Louis' arm. 

"Everything" Louis replies and Harry can hear the sincerity of it. 

"Of course Lou" He smiles even though Louis can't see it. 

They stand there just like that for a few moments, Louis clinging to Harry's back like a lifeline and just breathing in his scent. It's so innocent and intimate all at the same time.

"How's about pasta Lou?" 

"Sounds wonderful."

 

* * *

After almost burning the pasta, setting off the smoke alarm (twice) and dirtying more than needed pots and pans They finally sit down to eat. Each lad on their respectable side of the couch, legs tangled in the middle and plate in hand. 

"Damn Haz this is good!" Louis says, with mouth full of pasta.

"You helped! You deserve credit too!" Harry chuckles then takes his own bite of food.

"I almost burnt the pasta! How does someone burn pasta!" Louis hollers and Harry laughs "Maybe someone was distracted?!"

Louis kicks him lightly in the shin "That's your own damn fault Styles. Your kisses make me weak in the knees."

"Then that's your own damn fault Tomlinson!" Harry mocks and they both end up in fits of laughter although careful not to drop their plates. The laughter simmers after a few moments and Louis coughs "Well considering now that you know everything about my life tell me something about you?" 

Harry hums on his fork "mmm I think you know everything?"

Louis shoots him a glare "I don't think so."

Harry smiles wildly up at the other lad and takes another bite of his pasta. It was really good considering the amount of work they put into it, he would give Louis that. 

"Ok out with it Styles."

"What?!" Harry looks at him confused but with a dangerous smile on his lips.

"You are hiding something!"

"No I'm not!"

"Just say it!"

Harry pauses "Did you know I am a huge fan of bananas?"

Louis snorts "yes I know you are a huge fan of bananas, you suck dick like no tomorrow."

Harry almost chokes on his mouth full of pasta well Louis laughs on and on, Harry's cheeks go red and then decides to backtrack. 

"I told you my life story already, was born and raised here mum and dad divorced when I was 14, me and mum moved out to LA. I was always the kid with the English accent and girls loved it. I went to university for music writing, got into the business now I own my own label" He shrugs.

"You said you came here because of some bullshit what bullshit was it?" Louis asks well fiddling with his fork.

"I was in a relationship with a girl, she was signed to my label and then she started messing around with another lad, also on my label. So I dumped her and dropped her from the label." 

Louis' teeth clench "Yikes. Fuck man that's awful."

"It's okay, that's why I'm here and I got to meet you."

Louis smiles widely up at Harry and he literally thinks the boy is the sun. 

"Please excuse me for asking but what do you identify with? You were in a relationship with a girl but you clearly like me?" Louis says but is slightly afraid of the answer.

"Bisexual. That's what I tell everyone but it's really just whatever. You?" 

Louis thinks for a moment "Never really thought long and hard about labels to be honest. Gay? I guess, but I'll get back to you."

Harry smiles "Sounds good."

They finish up the rest of their dinner and put the plates on the coffee table then just chat aimlessly.

"Wait so you said that you lived in London before moving to the states?"

"Yes."

"What primary school did you go to?"

Harry jogs his memory for a moment "I think it was east view? I think."

Louis shakes his head no and then he gets an idea "one second!" 

He runs away from Harry, up the stairs and out of sight. He's gone for about 20 minutes till Harry hears footsteps come stomping down the steps carrying three hardcover books. 

"My mum forced me to take these with me when I moved out. Said they had value, but I just think she just wanted the extra space in her house" he winks and flips open the yearbook. 

Harry watches Louis mesmerized as the lad focuses on each page and flips through scanning photo after photo. Harry smiles to himself, the man is incredibly wondrous. Harry could watch him all day like this, just small movements like his eyelashes fluttering when he blinks or how every few minutes he licks his lips and bites his lower lip. 

Harry is in completely awe of the man in front of him, they met less than two weeks ago and Harry couldn't think about this vacation being anything of value without Louis in it. 'Just don't fall in love with me ok Styles' Louis voice haunts him. Maybe he was he falling to hard and too fast again. But he can feel that Louis feels something for him too, he knows Louis feels something for him. Harry feels a blush form from under his neck, the word 'love' teasing him over and over in his life. It's so powerful yet so innocent all at the same time. 

"Holy shit Harry" Louis mutters pointing to something on the page. Harry's thoughts are broken as he focuses on the page.

_ ' Year 3 and 6 reading buddies ' _

_ ' Harry Styles ( Year 3 ) Louis Tomlinson ( Year 6)' _

And there's a black and white photo of Harry and Louis looking up from the book they were both intently reading together as someone takes a photo. Harry's big cheeks and Louis' shy eyes. They were so little, they had no idea. 

"This-this is crazy" Harry mumbles.

"I-I don't know how or why but i just got that feeling with you, that 'I've seen you before' feeling. It happened when you walked down the stairs after our first night together, then every time I saw you after I got that same strange feeling."

Harry feels his heart swelling in his chest, Louis remembered, Harry didn't but that was okay cause they were here now together and  it feels strange yet comforting all in the same time.

"Do you believe in fate?" Harry asks.

"Absolutely" Louis replies. 

Harry pushes the yearbooks off of Louis lap and pulls himself closer onto the lad. Kissing him soundly on the lips. Louis melts into him.

Was this love? Absolutely. Was he falling to hard and too fast? Not at all. 

 

* * *

 

**L**

 

Liam sighs against the kitchen counter, he hasn't felt this free in so long. Niall was always just a weight dragging him down, always there to make him feel disgusting about himself. But now that he says it out loud, that he isn't in love with the man, it's easier. So much easier, it may not be 100% true he may still have a tiny bit of feelings for the lad but now he actually has a chance to get over him without being pulled back in.

He rubs his hands over his face and hears a door open and close down the hallway. He perks up and watches the entryway.

"Oh! Sorry! Good morning!" Elena greets, with a cheery smile on her face.

"Good morning" Liam replies well trying not to act like he wasn't just having a self revelation.

"Something wrong?" She asks. 

Liam frowns, wrong? There is always something wrong in his life. It's so unfair, for as long as he can remember there has been something wrong and for once in his lifetime he'd like for just  **something** to go right.

He shrugs "Everything and nothing."

She nods and takes a seat at the counter, he can see she has dark bags under her eyes and her venti Starbucks cup must be filled with coffee

"I know how you feel" she mumbles. 

"How so?" Liam asks, genuinely curious.

She too sighs like she's completely done.

"Remember how I told you that I was related to Julia Child..."

Liam nods "Yeah I was gonna tell you everything I knew."

"Well, I'd still like to know but turns out I'm related to a different Julia Child. Not  _ thee _ Julia child..." She frowns and Liam can tell she is genuinely upset by this news.

"Awe Elena I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been so quick to assume it was actually really her that I was related too."

"Well now you don't have high standards that you have to surpass" Liam jokes and Elena smiles weakly.

"Yeah I guess-” She hums

“What is it?” Liam questions

“I know it’s ridiculous but I-I thought since I am in culinary school and I just happened to be related that my cooking would be off the charts...now I just hope I can still be a good cook."

" Oh Elena please, of course you can! You are the best, after of these recipes for the banquet are your’s so if it wasn't for your help i’d be pretty screwed.”

She hangs her head staring at the dark spots in the granite, but Liam can see she’s hiding a small smile.

“Please don't let something so silly get in the way of your passion Elena" He pleads and she nods her head while smiling. 

"Ok ok, thank you I appreciate the talk."

"Of course" he smiles.

There's suddenly a couple of knocks on the the door and both Elena and he turn to look at the dark mahogany.

"Expecting someone?" She asks.

"Zayn."

"I see..." She smirks "I guess I'll just run out and get Harry's suit for the banquet tomorrow. Probably won't be back for a while."

"Shush you!" He says and blushes hard.

She laughs wholeheartedly well beginning to walk back down the hallway.

"Y'know for what it's worth, I'm gonna be sad when you go back to London it's nice talking to someone who gets it."

Liam beams, that's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him. "Ditto" he replies and she turns go out of the side door.

When he hear the door close he goes and answers the front door. Zayn is standing there is a navy blue v-neck and dark jeans. His hands are in his pockets and his hair doesn't seem to be as on point as usual. His smile falters a little when he makes eye contact with Liam, he doesn't look like he got much sleep.

"Hi" Liam says quietly.

"Hi" Zayn replies.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Please."

Liam steps aside and let's Zayn in and closes the door behind him. He walks back over to the kitchen and takes the kettle out of the sink where he had cleaned it and put it on the stove with water.

Zayn sits where Elena was once sitting a few minutes ago and just watches Liam bumble about.

"So you wanted to talk?" Liam asks.

"I-yes, yesterday I'm sorry about that. Really sorry. I was stressing out about everything all at once and I took it out on you and that wasn't fair."

"No no it wasn't, but I shouldn't have slapped you I'm sorry too."

"No please, I deserved it. It put me back into my place. I realized what I had said and how it had hurt you. Of course I want to go the banquet and of course I want to spend it with you."

Liam realizes that Zayn is completely avoiding the fact that he had kissed him. His heart sinks a little.

"Okay good" he nods.

"What?"

Liam hums and fiddles with the tea package "Are we not going to talk about the obvious?"

"The obvious?" Zayn plays dumb.

"That you kissed me Zayn!" Liam just goes for it and Zayn stays quiet.

"I just want an explanation?!" Liam says calmly well searching Zayn's face for some kind of answer.

Liam can sense a shift in the air when he looks into Zayn’s eyes. He frightened and angry all at the same time but Liam doesn’t know if it’s at him or at himself. 

Zayn takes a deep breath "You want me to explain that it was a mistake?” He says calmer yet denser than expected  “That I am in a long term relationship and what I did was out of pure panic?!"

Liam lets out a breath, shivering under his skin "Yes, that's all I wanted. Thank you." Then he turns back around to pour out his hot water and dips his tea bag into his mug. 

Liam looks up from the yellowish color liquid in his cup and into Zayn’s amber eyes, the anger now gone and replaced with relief "How about we just forget this all happened?" Zayn offers as a resolution "cause I still like hanging out with you and you've been an incredible help for this banquet Liam."

Liam nods and takes a sip of his tea "Okay. It's forgotten."

"Thank you Li."

Liam just nods again slowly, this morning has been too much.

"Can I treat you to dinner Liam?" Zayn asks with a hopeful smile on his lips. "You've done so much for me and for this label I want to show how much I really appreciate it." 

Lim finishes his tea not even savouring it just downing it completely "Uh, are you sure?"

“Yeah of course… a-are you sure?”

Liam honestly doesn’t want to be around this man for another two seconds. He wants to go home and start his life over completely. Maybe go back to school, then open his own restaurant, maybe just forget everything that happened in his life before the age of 24. But then there is Zayn staring at him worryingly, his big brown eyes peering at him with all the hope in the world. His hands are clasped together tightly and he doesn’t move until Liam speaks.

“Yeah I’m sure” he mumbles, so much for not allowing himself to be pulled back into anything again. 

"Ok good! I'll come get you around 5 sound good?"

"Uh yeah."

"Okay. Thank you, this-this was good."

"Yeah."

Zayn gets up on his own and walks to the door, with one last timid look back at Liam and then he disappears through the door.

Liam wants to crawl into a whole and die.

* * *

 

"Hey Liam!" A sweet voice chimes through the house hours later. Liam lays back on the chair that's out by the pool. Since Zayn left he ran upstairs, put swim shorts and sunscreen on and came outside. He's been lying and sleeping in the sun since.

"Backyard Elena" he calls out and she appears from behind the glass window.

"How was the Zayn meeting?" She says slyly with a smirk on her lips.

"Uneventful. We decided- or he decided to make us forget the whole thing!" He grumbles.

"Forget what exactly?"

"That he kissed me!" It comes out more bitter than angry but he's both those emotions combined. 

"Oh hun, he's a fickle guy."

"And he's in a relationship..."

"Oh...he is?" She raises an eyebrow. 

Liam turns his head away from her and basks in the sun "Yeah some Thomas actor guy."

She stays quiet then drops all the bags in her hand on the glass table and pulls up a chair next to Liam. He's confused, why she is doing that.

"What?"

"Ok promise me you won't tell him, I'll get Harry to tell him or something but-"

He's curious now and sits up to face her.

"I-I saw Thomas, I know what he looks like cause Zayn brings him over here sometimes for dinner. But I saw him.Liam looks at her stunned “That’s impossible, he-he’s supposed to be on a shoot somewhere?”

She shakes her head ‘no’ “I didn’t think much of it, just thought they must’ve broken up and I didn’t get the memo.” 

“What did you see exactly?” 

“Well Where I went to get Harry's suit for the banquet. He was getting custom fitted and he was with another man, they were kissing and holding hands. "

"Oh fuck" Liam mutters and threads his hand through his hair in distress “He told Zayn on the phone yesterday that they couldn’t do their christmas plans because he’s doing his shoot and won’t be home.”

“That prick!” Elena seethes. 

Liam doesn’t know what to do or say, he just feels so shitty for Zayn. “He’s going to be devastated.” 

"I know..." she says her eyes wide "but don't, don't tell him."

"I would never... Christ poor Zayn, he loves him so much."

Elena bites her lip and shrugs "He has to figure this out for himself or hopefully Thomas will tell him..."

"Hopefully, damn this is so messy."

She nods in agreement and they sit there in silence for a few moments just processing everything.

"I-I'm going for dinner with Zayn in 2 hours..." Liam says in mild panic.

Elena's eyes widen "What why?!"

Liam shakes his head "He said he wanted to treat me because of all of my hard work and shit but I think he just feels bad about our falling out."

“S-should you just cancel?” She offers.

“No, no he’ll just be more angry at himself. He probably wouldn’t even should up at the banquet and I-I do want to stay on good terms with him for the rest of my time here.”

Elena scans Liam’s facial expressions “You sure you can handle it? This is pretty major.”

Liam nods well bouncing his legs repeatedly “Yeah, yeah I can do it. I promise I won’t tell him. It’s not my place.”

She eyes him one more time before taking his word “Alright, guess we better get you ready then” she stands and picks up her bags off the table. She turns and peers are Liam over her shoulder “You're lucky I went shopping today. I got you an Armani suit” She winks and a sly smirk appears across her slender lips.

“You what?” 

She bounces into the house “Don’t worry I asked Harry! He actually offered, he wanted to offer you something respectable to wear for the banquet.”

“That’s amazing. I will have to thank him.” 

“He’ll be home tomorrow, you can thank him then. But for now let’s get you ready!” Her eyes sparkle with a wave of excitement as she scurries back into the house. 

Liam suddenly doesn’t trust her as much as he’d like too, but nonetheless goes along with her plans by making his way into the house behind her.

* * *

 

 

Liam gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He can hear bags ruffling in the bedroom and the patter of footsteps. 

“Are you certain that Harry said it was okay to get me a suit?” He shouts through the door well using another towel to dry his hair off. 

“Yes! He was actually grateful that I asked” She chuckles. He carefully combs his hair back and puts a tad of gel on his fingers and runs it through his hair. 

“I feel kind of bad though, you and him didn’t have to do this.”

He hears her scoff “ Liam please, you didn’t have to help with the banquet and yet you are?  How is this any different?”

He exhales “I guess.” 

He combs his hair back up into a quiff and sprays a good amount of hair spray. 

“Sometimes people just want to do something nice, without expecting anything in return alright?” 

He knows that human nature is just complete nonsense and it’s just best go with it sometimes.

“Ok Liam, suit is on the bed. I’ll step into the hallway, remember this is a test run for your look for the banquet as well” She chimes then he hears the bedroom door close and he slips out of the bathroom. 

Water droplets fall from his ankles onto the carpeted floor as he steps towards the bed. A dark blue, two buttoned  _ Armani Collezioni _ suit lays perfectly tailored and pressed against the white bed sheets. 

This is the most expensive piece of clothing he will ever own and he knows it, thanks to Harry and Elena. 

“Hurry up Liam! I wanna see!” Elena's voice echo’s from out the door. 

“Yeah yeah, give me a minute.” 

He drops his towel to the ground and slips on a pair of black boxers, then picks up the suit pants gently. He slips them on and they fit perfectly. 

He proceeds with the grey button down and then the navy blue tie then the suit jacket. He slips his feet into the black pristine shined shoes and does the laces up with a butterfly bow. He takes a moment to appreciate himself in the mirror. He looks ten times better than the time he borrowed one of Harry’s suits. 

“Are you changed?”

“I-yes” is all Liam gets out before she comes stumbling into the bedroom. She stops abruptly in front of the door and crosses her arms well nodding. “Oh yeah I did fucking good.” 

Liam barks with a laugh “Is that your way of telling me I look half decent?” 

Her facial expression falls “Oh Liam, you look fifty times better than half decent. You look-” she pauses “Ravishing, I don’t know how Zayn will keep his hands off of you.” 

He rolls his eyes and fixes the suit in the mirror. Just by the feel of the fabric he knows this suit has to be really expensive, he doesn’t even want to know how much it costs. 

A knock sounds from the door down below, Liam and Elena are quick to glance at each other. Elena’s mouth teases into a wide smirk and she eyes almost bulge out of her head. “Liam he’s here!” She chimes excitedly. Except that Liam feels his stomach in knots, with the knowledge of Zayn’s relationship he suddenly isn't sure about being around Zayn is a good time after all.

“E-Elena, I-I” He stutters well yanking her back into the room before she could go answer the door. 

Her eyes soften with consolation “Hey don’t, don’t concentrate on that. Ok, just deflect as much talk about Thomas as possible. Talk about the weather or the restaurant anything okay. It’ll be fine, you’re a good guy Liam and this isn’t your fault okay, has no one told you that before?” 

Liam scoops her into a tight hug, he’s never been so thankful for someone like her before. It’s a strange concept, just having someone tell him that it’s okay but you’ll get through it. He’s never had someone to be the voice of reason for him before. 

“Thank-you” He whispers.

“My pleasure” she says and releases herself from Liam’s hold “Now let’s go show you off” she winks then disappears from the bedroom and down the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Liam's suit](http://www.armani.com/ca/armanicollezioni/two-button-suit_cod49176816ic.html)


	11. (Liam and Zayn Centric)

 

L

 

Elena opens the door as Liam reaches the last step.

“Hi Zayn, Good Evening” Her voice echoing throughout the house.

“Hello, Good Evening” Liam hears Zayn’s rough voice come from around the dark piece of wood “Liam here?” He asks.

“Yes, just a moment” She turns and gives Liam once last once over before smiling and wink up at him. Assuring him that this is going to be great. He winks back at her, just hoping that she is right. 

Elena steps aside and lets the door fully open, Zayn’s eyes widen at his first sight of Liam. His mouth drops open a few centimeters and there's this strange look in Zayn’s eyes when Liam finally moves to greet Zayn. 

“Hi” He says quietly

“H-Hi” Zayn coughs away his distress or whatever.

“You two have fun tonight alright” Elena interrupts momentarily then excuses herself out of the conversation.

Liam watches the corner where Elena disappears, wishing for one last nod of encouragement but instead it come out of Zayn's mouth “You- You look great Liam.” 

Liam can feel himself redden, ‘not a date’ he reminds himself “Oh uh thanks, test run for the banquet and all, y’know” He laughs awkwardly “ But you look amazing as always” ‘Ah shit-’.

Zayn just chuckles a little, also hiding his blushing embarrassment “Are you ready to go?”

Liam checks his pockets- phone, wallet and a whole lot of sweltering pity check check and double check. “I believe so” he grins widely.

“Great! Shall we?” Zayn steps off of the step and onto the gravel driveway.

Liam doesn’t say anything just nods and takes a deep breath before closing the door behind him and walking to the passenger side of Zayn’s lexus.

The engine roars as Zayn turns the key and Liam relaxes into the hum of the vehicle, at least now he can blame his trembling on the movements of the car. 

“Did you have a good afternoon?” Zayn asks casually, clearly trying to calm the awkward barrier that's joined between them.

“Uh,yeah just relaxed by the pool.”

Zayn huffs “I thought so, you look darker than when I seen you the first time.”

“Guess the California sun likes me” Liam shrugs.

“I guess so” He smiles and looks down the road “So uh how many days do you have left here in LA?”

Liam thinks for a moment, it feels like he had just arrived here. “I leave on christmas day so three days, two nights.”

“Oh, I thought it was longer for some reason” Zayn tries to make it a joke but it just cuts a knife into Liam’s chest. “Yeah, sorry. My two weeks are dwindling, time to get back to the real world.”

Zayn nods repeatedly, Liam’s stomach flips again like it did earlier. All he can think about is that wink of reassurance from Elena. Liam doesn’t say anything else, neither does Zayn. The ride is complete silent as they roll through LA traffic.

“Put these on” Zayn says as they roll up to the curb of the expensive looking restaurant. In between his two finger he holds a pair of aviator sunglasses out to Liam.

“What why?” Liam questions.

“Can you trust me?”

Liam pauses, “I’ll try” then takes the sunglasses from him and puts them on his face. Everything suddenly goes a dark orange color and then the valet is opening the door for him.

It’s suddenly a big rush of everything all at once.

“Hello Mr. Malik” The valet says

“Hi” He acknowledges then hands the guy his keys. Flash-Flash-Flash, start going off and Liam understands why Zayn told him to wear the sunglasses.

“Zayn! Are you on another date?”

“Zayn! Did you and Thomas break up?”

“Hey sweetheart! What's your name! We just want a name!”

Liam realizes the last one is for him but before he has a chance to say anything Zayn is grabbing him by the hand and dragging him into the restaurant. More cameras go off the second that happens.

Liam just wants to turn around and scream at him, this is invasive! Him and a friend are trying to have dinner can they just back the fuck off. But he does nothing but following the way Zayn’s hand leads him, which is right into the foyer of the classy establishment.

“Hi, good evening Mr. Malik your table for two is ready” The hostess announces as they walk in even though people are still waiting for a table. Zayn made reservations for them, that’s-that’s nice. Zayn then let’s go of Liam’s hand ‘not a date right’ 

He feels winded and out of breath, like someone just punched him right in the stomach. He’ll just blame it on the paparazzi. Which reminds him that he still has the sunglasses on.

“Oh I believe these belong to you” Liam chuckles well talking off the fancy eyewear and handing them across the table to the other man.

“Keep them, they look good on you.”

Liam eyes him, then a smile breaks out across his lips “You sure?”

“Yes, I won’t wear them.”

“No- I meant you sure that they look good on me?” Liam teases and Zayn looks at him with a helpless smile and rolls his eyes.

Liam can’t help but let out a low laugh as he tucks the sunglasses into the dip of his dress shirt. He glances up at Zayn who is looking at the menu with that stupid grin still on his face and redness all over his cheeks. 

Thomas is cheating on this man, his brain decides to himself. His helpless smile sinks into something deeper, then he picks up the menu to try and distract himself from his aching nerves.

There is quietness between them and it isn’t as awkward as Liam had thought it would be, oh but it’s there. Just looming over them, so much so that Liam has to adjust his tie a few times because he feels like he’s slowly being suffocated. 

“The parmesan chicken is really good here, with their garlic mashed potatoes” Zayn offers as a way to cut the dead silence between them.

“Mmm good to know.”

Liam can see Zayn smile from over his menu “I’m not a chef so I wouldn’t _really_ know what’s good but that is my favorite dish here so please don’t heckle it as much as you want to.”

Now Liam smiles, trying not to laugh. Zayn is adorable, absolutely adorable and he wishes that he wasn’t because then his crush on the man in front of him wouldn’t be so massive. But no, that’s not how this works. Because there is Zayn blushing in front of him, smiling politely because of a suggestion that he probably thinks is stupid due to Liam’s career. But it’s not, it’s endearing and thoughtful Liam would eat five of those dishes just because it made Zayn happy. That’s all he wants. He wants Zayn to be happy, the man deserves to be happy. 

“Hey...Zayn?” Liam says lowly, almost like he doesn’t actually want Zayn to hear it.

“Yes?” too late.

 _You can’t tell him Liam, it will ruin him._ Elena’s voice haunts him but Zayn deserves to know, this isn’t right, it isn’t fair.

“Uh the fish looks like something I’d really like to try, if i’m being honest.”

Zayn pouts his bottom lip as he nods, taking Liam’s suggestion wholeheartedly by glancing over the menu once again.

Liam loosens his collar again. 

“Good evening Gentlemen, What can I get for you tonight?” The waiter says, appearing out of thin air.

“I’ll have the fish” Zayn says with a smile to the waiter then at Liam.

“I’ll have the parmesan chicken with garlic mashed potatoes” Liam replies kindly well handing off the menu to the man. 

“Fine choices gentlemen, I’ll have these dishes ready for you in just a little while. Thank you” The waiter smiles at both of them then disappears into the rest of the restaurant.

“Parmesan chicken?” Zayn asks with a interested tone.

Liam shrugs and takes a sip of his water “Is it strange that I trust your judgement a little too much?”

Zayn presses his lips into a line thin “Not at all” he says.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I trust your judgement too” Zayn smirks then laces his hands together and places them on the table in front of him.

“Well, don’t trust it too much. My judgement has been a little obscured for the last 23 years” Liam says, trying to play it off as a joke. But it’s true, so true. He stares at the window that’s a few tables away from them, the view overlooking some of the hollywood hills and mighty redwood trees.

“Why do you do that to yourself?” Zayn mumbles. Liam turns his head to see this coldness in Zayn’s eyes that is frighten, nothing like he’s ever seen Zayn look at him with before. There’s a touch of concern with a little bit of pity, Liam just can feel it and he hates it.

“I-I-I’m not doing anything to myself, swear.”

Zayn shuffles his chair closer to the table then leans forward “Liam, I’ve watched you for the last two weeks do amazing things, be an amazing person, tell an amazing life story and all you do is chalk it up as one giant mistake.”

Liam blinks at him, his heart begins racing. Does-does everyone see him like that? “Zayn-I-I don’t understand…”

Zayn sighs and reaches across the table for Liam’s hand, the touch is soft and tender like Zayn owns the world's most expensive moisturizer and uses it religiously.  “Liam you are an amazing person, one of the most kindhearted,unbelievably talented and utmost utterly inspiring human being that I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I hope one day you can realize that your wins and losses, your mind and body, and your incredible soul have given the world the most special gift in the universe.”

Liam scoffs “And what’s that?”

Zayns lips turn up at the corner as he looks right into Liam’s eyes “You Liam!”

Liam frowns and doesn’t let the water in his eyes trickle down his face. God, he wants Zayn to be right, he really wants Zayn to be telling the truth. “But-but Zayn” He mumbles, barely audible only loud enough that Zayn can hear him mouth the words “I’m not.”

“Oh but you are Li, such a gift. A gift to this world, to this country, to your home country, to this banquet, to me even! You are a joy, and a blast and an overall amazing person anyone who knows you must feel that energy that you carry. This Charisma and confidence, I wish I had just a little bit of what you have. It’s electrifying and I curse you for it but I wish you’d realize that this is who you are and by god you deserve to enjoy this. Enjoy every moment Liam.”

Liam allows himself one tear and lets it roll down his cheek before wiping it away. Then he reattaches his hands where they are grabbing onto Zayn’s like they are a lifeline. “Z-Zayn” Liam stutters “If-if this were true, then-then I wouldn’t have to keep from telling you something important. But I do-I can’t tell you and I can’t be a confident man or electrifying one because I’m none of those things alright?”

Zayn’s eyes soften even more “You are Liam and I know you don’t understand right now but you will, someday. Also if you don’t mind but may I ask what this secret is?”

Liam shakes his head ‘no’ to refrain from speaking even though the words Charisma and Confident repeat in his head over and over. “I-I can’t” he releases his hands from Zayn’s hold and rests them in front of his face.

Zayn looks at him with the most pleading eyes ever known to man and Liam feel absolutely terrible. One for being that this conversation is happening right now in a public place and two that he can’t tell Zayn that the man he loves, is in love with someone else. He can’t do that, he can’t.

“Liam- please, what is it babe?”

Liam shakes his head again “I can’t-I can’t tell you” He sniffles a few time to rid of his weeping mess. He shouldn’t have brought it up, he was just trying to make a point he can hear Elena’s voice in his head once again. He sucks in a deep breath and begin to think of ways to tell Zayn that he has to leave right now “I know you just said all those nice things about me but I can’t tell you Zayn, I can’t be a  homewrecker on top of everything else I’ve become in my life.”

Zayn pulls his hands back from where he was trying to get Liam to hold them once again. He stares at Liam with intensity “Does this have to do with Thomas?”

Liam freezes on instinct, every organ in his body going still and he feels like he’s going to pass out. The room floats into slow motion but Zayn’s stare on him has grown more intense. This is how he dies and he knows it. The last thing he is going to see is Zayn’s stare as he drifts off into an eternal slumber. Then a phone goes off and Zayn is answering said phone call as he gets up and leaves the table well speaking into the phone “Hey Babe…”

Zayn disappears behind some vine textured wall and Liam rushes to get out of his seat and through the side door of the restaurant. Knowing that the paparazzi is still hanging around out front, he does not need to be plastered on tabloids well having a mild panic attack.

He takes three deep breaths then takes out his phone and dials the number for a towncar. “Hello Mr. Payne what can I do for you this evening?” Joe answers, the driver from the other day.

“Hi Joe, can you come get me at...oh gosh I have no idea where I am…”

“Are-are you in trouble Mr.Payne?”

“No-no, just...bad date?” He lies.

“Oh-I see. Can you tell me the restaurant?”

“Uh- Lucques?”

“Ah, I know exactly where that is and I happen to be about 10 minutes away. That work for you?”

“Yes! Please, you are a lifesaver.”

“I am turning the car around right now, see you shortly.”

“Yes! Thank you!”

 

Liam hangs up and sighs against the side of the restaurant, the gritty siding rubbing off on his expensive jacket but at the moment he doesn’t care too much. It’s like a relief to know that Zayn is busy with something else, busy with the one person that is cheating on him. Zayn deserves to know, he really does but Liam knows he can’t be the one to tell someone that kind of information. And What if the guy Elena saw just happened to look exactly like Thomas but really wasn’t, not that he doesn’t trust Elena but a situation where Liam accuses Thomas of cheating when he really isn’t, is something Liam cannot handle.

He takes a few more deep breaths, in and out in and out then it hits him about how much he misses his own bed. Just to lie in it and feel the comfort and warm it gives him. The happiest place of all just happens to be in his bed, he wishes he could just be there right now. His bed encircling him and relaxing him, that a new day will start tomorrow and that he has at least 40 some odd years to make his life something worth living.

“Liam!” the door opens next to him and Zayn appears mildly frazzled “I was looking everywhere for you.”

Liam shakes his head again and really doesn’t want Zayn to be looking at him like that, all worried and cautious. “Zayn- I can’t right now, just please. I’m sorry.”

Zayn takes only one step closer, enough to give Liam room to breathe “You have nothing to be sorry about, please come back inside.”

Liam wants too, really wants to enjoy that meal and have quiet easy chatter with Zayn. Except he knows it’s not going to be like that. 

“Zayn-” He tries to say but the other man just turns around, almost shushing him silently. “Zayn” he says a little louder “I know tonight was supposed to be about making amends, and fixing whatever was broken but I need you to know that you can’t fix me and I can’t fix you. If we are meant to be broken, then we are meant to be broken so we just have to learn to deal with that.”

Zayn turns around to face Liam again and his face has gone into mush, tears just about to leak from his eyes, everything is suddenly too much and Liam has to stare at the ground if he wants to get more than two words out. “Zayn you are a very special person and I will never forget meeting you and helping you out but... sometimes in life I’m just supposed to not understand and sometimes you are just meant to figure things out on your own. You understand that right?”

Zayn just nods repeatedly, too shaken to speak. Liam gives him a half smile, trying to make light of the situation “I-I need to go okay, I hope you can understand that too. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

Zayn nods again and steps aside to give Liam room to walk towards the front of the building, Liam doesn’t say anything as he steps forward. Just stares at the dark clouds that are starting to cascade against the rich, blue sky. He can’t bare to turn around and look at Zayn, it will physically destroy him knowing that he caused Zayn so much pain in the last hour. He continues walking on, hoping that Joe got here early with the car.

“Li, wait!” A broken voice calls from behind him. On instinct he turns and Zayn is rushing towards him. Before he realizes what happening Liam is being pinned again the side of the restaurant, Zayn’s lips come crashing down on his own sucking the air right from his lungs. He’s surprised and confused by his mind just wants to focus on letting Zayn stick his tongue heavily into his mouth as he grabs as Zayn’s suit jacket to pull him closer.

 

Zayn’s chest is pressed firmly against Liam’s, so much so that he can feel Zayn’s rapid heart beat against his own. Zayn releases the kiss only to attack Liam’s mouth again, pulling at Liam’s bottom lip and threading his hand through Liam’s hair.

“Zayn-” Liam breathes against Zayn’s now swollen lips.

“Li-Liam please don’t. Don’t go-please don’t.”

Liam stares into Zayn’s milky brown eyes, swimming with need and wonderment. Liam gets a wave of guilt, Zayn is supposed to be in love with Thomas and now, Liam’s not sure if that is true.

“Zayn, I have to go” He says breathlessly, his fists still holding tight onto Zayn's jacket. Honestly he doesn’t want to leave, he wants to stay pinned against this wall for hours. Just let Zayn do whatever he wants with him if it be the most innocent things or the most sensual thing in the world He doesn’t care, he’ll do it all. Because it’s Zayn.

Liam shakes his head no and releases his grip. He’s smarter than that though, and he knows if this continues anymore than it has it they are both going to get really hurt.

“I have to go Zayn” He says quietly while looking right into Zayn’s eyes. Zayn searches Liam’s face for any sign of hope but eventually releases Liam from his hold.

Liam let’s his breathing regulate and pushes himself to walk away from Zayn. “I-I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Zayn scratches at the back of his neck “Uh-Yeah yeah okay. Tomorrow right, see you then.”

Liam nods and turns away from the other lad, he hears Zayn re-enter the side door and Liam feels like he can finally think straight.

He walks to the front of the restaurant and scans the area for Joe’s black cadillac town car. He spots it waiting behind about three other cars to enter the valet area. So he steps out of the shadows and into the area that he knows that paparazzi can see him. He pulls the sunglasses that he has tucked into the v of his dress shirt and puts them on, hoping to disguise himself a little bit. 

A flash goes off and then voices are shouting at him “Honey where's Zayn?”

“Date go bad?”

“What’s your name?!”

He wants to knock out every single person standing there, wasting away their life by inviting themselves into someone else's privacy. It’s disgusting.

A man and a woman get out of a red Viper and stalk inside to the restaurant. Flashes don’t go off for them. Then three men get out of a silver mercedes, a few flashes go off for them. Then a black bentley pulls up, two big men get out of the back seats and two men get out of the front seats. The driver tosses his keys at the valet and smiles gently his eyes covered by sunglasses as he reaches the other man that’s waiting on the sidewalk. The two big men block most of the view of the other men as they begin to walk towards the restaurant. Their hands link together but it’s barely noticeable unless looking closely. Their bodies are pressed tight together at the sides and flashes go off repeatedly for them.

“Thomas! Thomas, look here sweetie!”

Liam feels his body go weak. His legs want to give out and he feels as if he could collapse on the sidewalk. He swallows dryly before backing away and running to the side door, praying that he can catch up with Zayn.

He rushes inside the building and almost slips on the dark hardwood, he rounds the corner and hopes Zayn is still waiting on their food or whatnot but it’s too late. Liam slums at the sight of Zayn looking like he was about to walk out of the front doors but instead he’s now in a heated argument with his supposed Love of his Life. Everyone in the restaurant is staring at the commotion and few people are taking out their phones to record it, it’s distasteful really.

Zayn’s voice booms throughout the restaurant, it echo’d against the walls and into Liam’s ears. it cracks a nerve within him, something frail and unnecessary like he wants to go rescue Zayn but is frozen in place.  Liam is sure that Zayn is full on crying now and he feels terrible because he’s slightly responsible for those tears just as much as Thomas is. He feels like vomiting and hurling himself at Zayn to make the madness stop. But he does nothing, just carefully backs away and out of the side door once again.

He makes his way to the front of the restaurant and sees Joe’s town car that’s now pulled up ahead of the valet booth. He runs at the door and enters himself, quickly buckling himself in.

“Hello Mr.Payne”

“Hello” He says quietly.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, completely” He says roughly.

“Home then?”

“Please.” 

The car rumbles as the engine is started and Liam rests his arm on the window and leans his head on his hand. He trembles a little with nerves but let’s it get washed away when rain begins to splatter on the side of the car.

Liam sits at the breakfast nook well Elena stands across from him, they have the small tv in the kitchen turned onto E! watching the utter hell Liam went through just hours ago. As soon as he had gotten back to Harry’s place he had striped of his fancy suit and hung it in the closed, covered himself in his comfiest sweater and before he could make it back down the stairs he was laying on the ground in a mess of sobs, the smell of Zayn’s cologne still lingering on him. 

Elena found him about 20 minutes later and Liam had to tell her the whole story. She made him a cup of tea and sat him down like any caring friend would. He is so thankful for her. 

Now they are here, watching the mess of a jumpy camera tell the horror story of Zayn yelling at assuming his ex-beau in the middle of one of LA’s finest. In the last few seconds before the camera pans away, Liam can see himself in the top corner of the screen. Looking panicked and aware ready to let the truth go, but the second he sees Zayn talking to Thomas his face goes solid and his body stalks to a halt. Like he’s lost everything.

Liam sighs and tucks his face into his crossed arms on the counter. He hears the click of the tv go off and Elena rest her hand on his arm. The sound of the rain hitting violently against the skylights echo’s throughout the house and it’s relaxing in some odd way.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to go home Liam” Elena says softly. He peers up at her questioning her with a look but also agreeing with her in some way.

“But then I’d feel like i’m just running away again. Liam Payne, always running.”

“And maybe you need to keep running, keep running till theres that one thing that makes you stop running forever. And so what that you haven’t finished running yet, you’ll get there. Life is all about running. and it’s also about jumping over hurdles and getting your shoes dirty but look we still turn out alright in the end.”

Liam gets up from his seat and walks around the counter, only to encompass her into a large hug. She’s been a saving grace to him this whole trip, a person he really trusts and can vent to without feeling judgement or pity. “Thank you” he whispers “I’d do anything for you.”

“You’re welcome and remember that when you open your first five star restaurant” she cackles and Liam can’t help but laugh with her too. After their moment is over he gives her one last look and she nods knowing what he’s doing. He turns away from her and walks towards the stairs, ready to start packing and book an early flight home. This place isn’t worth it anymore. 

He gets up three steps before a loud banging comes from the door, which is odd cause Liam locked the gate. and there is only one other person in this city right now that knows the code. 

“Wait- I got this” Liam tells Elena and she nods well giving Liam her signature encouragement wink. She disappears around the corner to her work room, the doors closes but he knows she’ll be listening and smiles to himself.

It takes three deep breaths before he opens the door and the sight is unbelievable. Zayn is standing awkwardly on the front step. His body and suit drenched in rain, his eyes are sad and his hair's a mess and yet Liam still can’t get over how good he looks.

“You knew” Zayn says.

“I knew” Liam let’s out a shaky breath.

“That’s what the secret was.”

“mhmm.”

Zayn nods a few times, considering something and then closing his mouth and walking back out to the driveway in the rain.

“Zayn where are you going?!” Liam shouts, thunder rumbles above them.

Zayn tosses his arms into the air “I don’t know! For once in my life I don’t know! I’ve always had this plan, always knew where I was going. Go to school, get a job, create art, get married, maybe have kids but now it’s all down the drain.”

Liam takes a step out into the rain, coming eye to eye with sparkling yet dull amber eyes. “Liam I don’t know what to do. My boss is in another country, you are living in his house, my boyfriend has been cheating on me for 3 months, my life has finally hit that dead end and now what. None of my family lives here, my career is doing someone else’s job for them, I have no friends, no life. What am I going to do now!”

“Stay with me”

“huh?”

“Come inside, let’s get you warmed up and then we’ll chat okay?”

Zayn looks around at the darkness that surrounds the street “Alright.”

Liam gets him to get out of his now drenched suit and put it in the wash. In turn gives Zayn some sweatpants and a sweater well he gets dressed Liam makes him a cup of tea and leaves it on the counter.

Zayn pads slowly down the steps but doesn’t look as miserable as he did when Liam opened that door.

“Feel a little better?” Liam asks well Zayn sips at his tea.

“Yes, thank you- I hate that you always take care of me. Especially cause I’ve been awful to you.”

Liam shrugs “It’s in the past, forgive and forgotten.”

“Thanks.” 

Liam takes a seat next to Zayn with his own cup of tea and they sit in comfortable silence for a moment.

“Thank you- for not telling me about Thomas.”

Liam’s eyes soften “I shouldn’t even brought it up at all. I feel horrible.”

“No no the way you did it had me at least a little prepared and it wasn’t a complete massive shock than it could have been. I was able to actually say the things I wanted rather than beating the crap out of him.”

“Oh boy, TMZ would’ve loved that” Liam snickers and Zayn just smiles up at him. It’s quiet between them again and Liam feels his heart rate pick up at the thing he’s about to say.

“Zayn, can I be honest with you?” Liam asks. Zayn finishes slipping at his mug and says “Sure.”

“I like you- and more than just your typical like- like, like like. As if we are in 6th year or whatever-”

Zayn’s lips press against Liam’s, timid and afraid like a true first kiss. Wondering if any touch or thought is too far.

Zayn pulls back first and smiles at the blushing Liam in front of him “I like you too, alot.”

Liam can’t help the smile that is cascading over his face, he wishes he could smile bigger. “If you don’t want to start anything right away I understand too.”

Zayn shakes his head “No, no I’ve waited for this. I’ve wanted this since we met and now that I got it I could let it go. Won’t let you go Liam. I meant all those nice things in the restaurant, every single word and that’s what makes me so attracted to you.”

 

Liam leans forward and kisses Zayn again, this time treating it as if they’ve been together for years. “We can be each other’s new beginnings” Liam whispers against Zayn’s lips.

Zayn smiles like crazy “I like the sound of that.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon :)


	12. (Harry and Louis Centric)

H

Harry stirs awake to sunlight dripping into his eyes, they forgot to close the blinds last night,but at least this time they wake up in an actual bed together. Louis back is flushed against Harry’s chest, he can feel the heat raiding off the other boy well his breaths come out evenly.

Harry clearly remembers after having half a glass of wine and the clock reminding them that it was getting later and later. Harry urging himself to say “I should go” but never really making the effort for the words to actually come out. That was until Louis said “Haz, it’s really late, you should just stay and be the little spoon.” 

To which Harry couldn’t have been more relieved and he’s sure they both felt that. They ended up making out quietly and softly in their boxers before Harry ended up yawning in between one of their kisses and Louis forced him to turn over and rest. 

Now they are here, somehow Harry becoming the big spoon during the night. Harry can just make out Louis’ elk tattoo from where his head is resting. He lifts his hand carefully off of Louis’ waist to trace the outline of the tattoo with his index finger. The antler then the face then the neck and back to the antler. 

Louis shivers under his touch and Harry tries to pull his- now asleep hand, from underneath Louis but it’s caught on something. Harry carefully leans up and looks over Louis’ body to see his hand entwined with Louis’ hand, that now has a strong grip on his lax hand.  

Harry stares at their hands, so carefully intertwined like they were made just for holding the others hand. Harry rubs his thumb over the back of Louis’ palm and smiles gently to himself. A shiver runs up his spine when he feels Louis’ hand squeeze his. 

“Good morning love” Harry says, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ arm well pressing a light kiss to his bicep. 

“Morning” Louis yawns, his hair messy and his voice rough. Harry could definitely get used to waking up next to this man. So soft and endearing, Harry leans over to move Louis’ hair from his eyes and Louis almost purrs into the touch. 

“You’re beautiful like this you know” Harry mumbles and Louis’ eyes crinkle at him with glee. Their lips meet briefly before becoming more heated and Harry is forced to stop them even though he wants to keep going.

“Shower Lou?”

“Only if you’ll join me?” Louis teases and Harry accepts by pressing a peck on Louis’ lips.    
  


Their shower is a mess of just teasing each other, flicking bubbles of shampoo at each other’s faces, Harry pinning Louis against the cool wall and sucking a mark right onto collarbone. Louis getting on his knees and sucking Harry off. The water runs longer than it ever should ever have too and Harry now knows that they should just have morning sex from now on. 

They exit the steamy bathroom, towels wrapped around themselves. As Harry puts on yesterday's clothes, Louis throws some shirt and sweatpants that should fit him. 

“Companies always send you free shit when you do a shoot for them, most times the stuff doesn’t fit but it comes in handy like now” Louis explains and Harry thanks him and gets dressed. 

Harry’s phone ding’s and siri reads out ‘ Reminder: Flight to Los Angeles at 9 P M ‘

both men freeze and look cautiously at each other. This is it, today is the last day. The day they have been dreading. 

“Sorry- I uh must’ve left the ringer on” Harry says fighting with his old jeans to get his phone out and put it back on silent. 

“It’s- it’s fine love, why don’t you make us some lovely breakfast. I do love your cooking” Louis half smiles and Harry just agrees because Louis looks like he’s two words away from crying. 

Harry pads down the stairs and into the large kitchen and gets to work. Pulling out eggs,bacon, pancake mix, fruit. He’s making a god damn feast for the two of them. He really just hates that he has to leave, he doesn’t want to let Louis go and he’s never really been in a long distance relationship. His heart pounds against his chest with nerves but yet he continues to make Louis the best breakfast the man deserves. 

It isn’t under Harry flips the last pancake that Louis come trailing down the steps. Harry’s cautious to not say anything that might upset the fragile boy, the kid’s been hurt enough in his life he doesn’t need Harry hurting him too. 

“Haz, this is amazing. Everything smells so good” Louis admires looking amongst the plates and plates of food. 

“Then dig in love” Harry says well pressing a kiss to Louis’ head. Louis smiles and just stops for a second and spins Harry around, planting a firm kiss on the boy's mouth. “Thank you” he mumbles and Harry is left dazed and only with a pancake flipper left in his hand. 

Louis fills up his plate with eggs and pancakes covering everything in syrup cause why not.

“Louis you need to eat better. Have some fruit.”

“Yeah yeah” Louis waves off and digs into his breakfast “So you got any uh- other plans today?”

Harry thinks for a moment “No, nothing really.” 

“How would you like to spend the day with me, I’ve got a few things to do today would you like to join me?”

Harry nods “Sure sounds like fun.” 

Louis just smiles at the boy and continues eating his delicious breakfast, Harry doesn’t know the half of it.

They finish breakfast and gather their things then head out to start on Louis’ errands. Harry doesn’t ask where they are going, doesn’t question Louis because he’s with Louis and that’s all that matters today. 

Their first stop is a building downtown, older looking but fancy nonetheless. Louis grabs a bag from the back of his porsche and nods at Harry to follow him with a radiant smile. They go up two flights of stairs and then enter into a large room with big windows, one end has rows of clothes and the other end is set up with a white backdrop and lights. 

“Louis! Hi welcome! Thank you for meeting us on such short notice!” A woman greets Louis with a wide smile, obviously the photographer.

“Andrea! Hi and no worries, this won’t be long will it. We’re on a time crunch” 

“Oh not at all. and this is- Harry? Right you told me on the phone.”

“Yes this is Harry” He smiles bashfully. The woman looks at Harry and extends her hand “Nice to meet you Harry.”

“Thanks- you too” he says even though he’s still confused about this place. He makes eyes contact with Louis and Louis’ eyes just speak to him telling him to trust him. So he does. 

“Ok Lou let’s get you to Marcey and then we’ll get some music pumping and get right too the shoot. I will take care of your-” she stops herself and looks between Harry and Louis.

“Boyfriend” Harry says calmly. 

Louis looks at Harry like he is going to explode and cry all at the same time. 

“Right- Boyfriend. We’ll get Harry settled and get right too it.”

“Sounds lovely” Louis agrees and walks off around the corner. 

“So you’re the boyfriend huh? ” Andrea asks to Harry once Louis is out of earshot. 

“Uh yeah- it just kind of happened y’know.” 

She grins at him withholding her true excitement “I’ve known Louis for about 4 years and he’s never looked better, and he’s never said yes to one of my last minute shoot calls before today.”

Harry is surprised himself “Well...I’m leaving back to LA today and he just said he had some errands to do today that’s all.”

Andrea nods, her dark milky sink glowing in the sunlight as she looks Harry right in the eyes “He’s a really amazing guy Harry, please don’t let him go” she says to him softly but with sincerity. Harry’s heart drops with the guilt of him leaving in less than 12 hours. 

Andrea leaves him alone and sets up her camera then gets a steady bass of music pumping. “Tomlinson what’s taking so long!” 

“I’m right here jesus woman, don’t rush perfection” Louis curses coming out in grey jeans and dark green chunky sweater. 

“You look ravishing love, now do what you do best darling.” 

Harry watches as Louis almost transforms into a completely different person, his features most chiseled, his stance confident, the way his eyes look into the camera is almost mesmerizing and Harry is 30 seconds away from asking for a dvd of these photos after it’s all said and done. 

“Harold I know you are suppressing a laugh about this all but you agreed to my errands!”

“Yes yes honey I know” Harry teases and Louis’ smile is positively glowing. Harry wants that one photo blown up in his house, just because he will know that he made Louis smile like that. 

Louis leaves for a second to change and comes back in black jeans, grey long sleeve shirt and a navy blue trench coat. He takes a few more photos like that and disappears again, returning in trackpants and a muscle shirt. His arm defined beyond belief and his ass looking spectacularly round in the trackpants.

Harry can’t help but wolf whistle as Louis walks past him to get in front of the camera. 

“Shut it you!” Louis barks with a blushing grin on his face and Harry feels like he’s just won the lottery. After a few more photos of that look Louis walks to back to change again but not without Harry reaching out to pinch his bum.

“Argh you tosser!” Louis yelps

“Eh couldn’t help myself. It’s too perfect” Harry can’t see Louis’ face but knows the man’s face is a dark shade of red. 

“This is your last look Lou, then you are done.”

“Yaay” Louis’ voice cheers from where ever he is changing. It takes him a while but Harry eventually hears footsteps coming from down the hallway. 

“Harry please don’t soil yourself cause I know I look damn good but let’s not give Andrea a show alrighty babe” Louis’ voice says from around the corner. 

“What could you possibly be wearing that would make me-” 

Louis stalks out from the entrance of the hallway in a black plaid wool suit, the fit of the suit hugging him in all the right places. His thighs, his back, his ass, everything. It’s completely form fitting and looks ravishing on Louis’ body. 

“Holy shit Lou” the words come stumbling out of Harry’s mouth.

“Harold please” Louis says mockingly then turns to Andrea “I remember getting fitted for this months ago, I was wondering when I’d get to shoot it.”

“You know Ralph Lauren, they have their ways” Andrea says with an eye roll and Louis just laughs in agreement. 

It’s foreign to Harry seeing Louis in his work place, but this is what he does, this is what people don’t think is art but it is. The structure and composer, the way you look at the camera and the way that every turn and curve of your body just has to work. It’s amazing and Harry could not appreciate Louis more. 

“Alright. Harry you get up there” Andrea says.

“What?!”

“With Louis I mean- I want pictures of you two, together” She grins and Harry reluctantly gets up and stands next to his boyfriend. 

Andrea takes some  test shots and they both stand looking very stock photo like “Come on boys, be yourself. Harry fix his tie please.” 

Harry turns and looks at Louis’ tie that’s falling out of his suit jacket. He fixes it and makes eye contact with Louis’ shining blue eyes. “You’re amazing Lou” Harry breathes and Louis takes a deep sigh. 

“You are so beautiful Haz, I can’t believe these two weeks are over.”

“We’ll be okay Lou. We will.” 

“You promise.”

“I promise baby” Harry mumbles, his forehead leaning on Louis then pressing a tender kiss to Louis’ head. 

Louis has to stand on his tippytoes to kiss Harry, but it’s sweet and gentle and them. They forget that there is a camera snapping each touching moment of this but when Louis’ phone rings it ends their precious moment. 

“Sorry- one second” Louis kisses Harry’s cheeks then runs off to the dressing room to answer his phone. 

“Here, Harry” Andrea says, handing Harry a usb stick “The photos, they are beautiful you two are really something special” she admits and Harry feels tears prick at his eyes as he holds the tiny orange colored drive in his hand. “I know…” he whispers under his breath.    
  


Louis changes and they are back out to Louis’ porsche in 10 minutes, Harry gets into his seat and waits for Louis to put his bag in the back. Louis enters into the drivers and starts the engine “Did you have fun love?” he asks.

“The most, thank you- it was amazing to see what you do.”

“Marcey curses your name, every time I changed she had to reapply makeup cause of this” Louis pulls his white v neck down to reveal a pink turning purple mark on Louis’ collarbone, the one that Harry created this morning. 

“I regret nothing” Harry smirks.

“I figured” Louis nods and begins to drive, then holding his hand out palm up to Harry and Harry laces his fingers feeling Louis’ warm loving hands in his own. They’d be okay. 

They drive through London’s snow covered streets from bustling downtown to a quieter neighbourhood filled with cozy houses. Their hands are still held together, resting comfortably on the leather interior that separates their seats. The radio plays softly in the background and the crunch of fresh snow digs under the tires. Well Louis’ thumb dances circles around the back of Harry’s palm.

“You trust me right?” Louis asks.

“Well I did just call you my boyfriend” Harry teases, looking over at Louis well the man stops the car. Louis smiles briefly at him and Harry glances at the house they are parked in front of. 

“Who’s house is this?”

“You’ll see” Louis says smirking, pecking Harry’s lips then getting out of the car. They both wander up the pathway and to the backyard, the back door opens when Louis turns the handle and a sound of small feet come running.

“Daddy!!” A high pitch squeal rings throughout the house and the same little girl from yesterday jumps into Louis arms.

“Hi sweetums! Hows my little girl?!” Louis coo’s and kisses her head.

“Good Daddy we’re making cookies! Mama and I” she shouts with a smile as big as her whole face. 

“That sounds like fun doll!” Louis grins at his daughter. 

Harry kind of feels like he’s intruding on this family event, he’s still new even to Louis, he shouldn’t get to meet Louis’  _ family  _ right away. 

A woman about the same age as Louis appears from around the corner. Her brown hair straightened to immaculate perfection. The same woman from the day before.

“Hey Lou” She smiles.

“Hi Georgia” Louis says and steps up the three stairs to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Georgia- this is Harry, Harry Styles” He stammers “My boyfriend” he adds, clearly taking a lot of guts to say.

She get’s this twisted smile as she eyes Louis with a look “Hi, I’m Georgia Patterson. Nice to meet you Harry.”

“Nice to meet you too” Harry says politely. 

“Hey Bella sweets come here” Louis calls for her daughter and she comes running with hands covered in flour. “Yes daddy” She answers, her rosy cheeks almost the same color as her pink shirt. 

“Bella this is Harry” Louis says to her. 

“Hi Harreh I’m Bella. Wanna see the pink cookies I’m making” Her eyes light up with wonder and excitement. 

Harry looks at Louis then at Georgia “Yeah I’d love to see pink cookies.” 

As Bella drags Harry over to the counter, Georgia silently wags her finger at Louis to come speak to her. They both disappear into the living room, the fireplace going in the older italian style cottage.

“Damn Lou I knew he was attractive the way you talk about him but damn Tomlinson nice work” Georgia comments a laugh coming out of her mouth.

Louis chuckles “I know, I have no idea how this happened.” 

“So you two are okay now?” 

“Yes, we’re okay…”

“Clearly considering this” She points at Louis’ purpling mark on his neck. 

“Christ Harry” He curses under his breath and yanks his shirt up higher.

“But seriously, are you both going to be okay. He’s leaving Lou.” 

He nods seldomly, it’s a toss up neither know what this is really going to work out but for now it’s okay. they’re okay. “We’re in a good place Georgia, he told Andrea that he’s my boyfriend today.”

Her eyes widen in surprise “That’s- wow. I’m happy for you Lou.” 

“I’m gonna ask him G.” 

“Ask him what?”

“To stay, here, with me.” 

Her eyes soften at him “Oh Lou, are you sure?” 

“I’m sure G, it’s gotta matter for something.”

Georgia shakes her head and presses her lips together “You know I love you and I hate when you get hurt, if he says no-”

“I know I know, I can’t get all….like how Louis does. But he’s special G” 

Georgia gives him a soft grin, she means well Louis knows it “Do you love him Lou?” 

His heart begins to race at the thought of love “I think I might.”

She doesn’t add another word, just collects her best friend into a tight hug “I wish you the best Louis, you know I do.”

“I know, that’s why I had to tell you.” 

She nods “ Thank you- I’m gonna head out for a bit. You and Harry have fun with Bella alright?” 

“We will” He agrees. 

They both step into the kitchen and there is Harry, jacket off and apron around his waist. Flour on his expensive jumper and rolling out pink dough. Louis has to turn around so he doesn’t combust of his inner fondness. 

“Daddy look! I made a flower!” Bella shouts, holding up the piece of dough that she cut out with a cookie cutter. 

“I-I cut it out I didn’t know if you guys wanted her handling the cutter” Harry adds, and Louis sees that he’s also got flour in his hair. 

Louis finally let’s his cheerful laugh explode and Georgia laughs too. 

“My mum and dad are weird” Bella says to Harry and Harry snorts, almost messing up the flatness of the dough he just rolled. 

“I’m gonna head out and do some stuff okay. I’ll see you later okay Bella?” Georgia announces.

“Ok mum bye” She says without even turning to look at her mother and Harry recognizes the sass right away. Wonder who she got that from?

“It was nice meeting you Harry” she adds and picks up her back. She winks at Louis and walks out the door.

“Lou does Georgia have sprinkles somewhere in this house?” Harry asks with a pouted lip and Louis can’t do anything but peck him once then start searching throughout all of the cupboards.

* * *

 

After all the pink dough is used,the bowls are washed and sprinkles are swept off the floor. As they wait for the oven to beep. Harry sits with Bella on the living room floor, music playing from the tellys radio quietly and Louis is reading a magazine on the couch.

“Harry, do you know how to braid hair?” Bella asks with her sweet voice that no one could deny anything too. 

“Actually, I do.”

Louis head snaps up in an instant and Harry snorts briefly at the look on Louis’ face. 

“Can you braid my hair, like it was yesterday?” 

“Of course, do you have a brush?” 

She narrows her eyes at him “Of course, who do you think I am?” then she skips off to her room. Harry is put off by the sound of her bold tone but remember who her dad is. 

“Lou you’ve turned your daughter into a mini you.”

“mmm no I think she gets the attitude from her Mother” Louis disagrees and Harry has to hide his mouth from bursting out into laughter. 

“Oh really Styles, you think that’s funny?” Louis teases.

“You’re blaming sweet Georgia for your daughters sass. Of course it’s funny, actually hilarious.” 

“You’re done mate.” 

Louis jumps off the couch and tackles Harry onto the carpeted floor, tickling his sides and blowing raspberries onto his boyfriend's neck. 

“Ok ok Lou stop” Harry heaves with lack of air and Louis forced by his good conscience to stop tickling his boyfriend and move on. 

“I found them Harry!!!” a squealing voice comes running down the hallway, a bucket full of clips and brushes and ponytail holders is in her hand. 

“Daddy! Can I do your hair too!?” She pleads with her big brown eyes, Harry doesn’t understand how Louis and Georgia do it. Ever say no to this kid, she is adorable and sweet in every sense of the word. 

Louis lets out a long sigh and mutters “I guess” well crossing his legs and readying himself for the worst. 

Harry braids Bella’s hair into a nice long fishtail braid that goes halfway down her back due to how long her hair is. The oven dings when Harry is half way through getting his own hair done by Bella and he tries to use the oven as an excuse to get away but Louis disappears and takes the pan out of the oven before Harry can even get Bella to put down the brush. 

Louis has three little ponytails sticking out of his head when Georgia comes home with bags of groceries and numerous clothing stores. She drops them at the sight of Louis with his ponytails and Harry with multiple butterfly clips in his curly hair. 

“Oh man am I happy we had a girl” Georgia laughs and doesn’t stop for 5 minutes straight. 

“Daddy what’s wrong with mum?” 

Louis gives Georgia a look of disgust “Your mother enjoys making fun of your father that’s all sweetums. But it’s nap time now hun, wanna show Harry your pj’s?” 

“Yeah!” she shouts and jumps up to run to her room. 

“Wanna guess what color her pj’s are?” Louis asks.

“Pink?” 

“No actually, she picked out the spiderman ones from the boys sections and I honestly approved.”

Harry just snorts then bursts into actually laughter when he realizes just how ridiculous Louis actually looks. 

“Shut it tosser” Louis punches him in the arm and Harry whimpers through his snorts. 

“Look Harry Look! Aren’t they cool!” Bella jumps up and down in red and blue. 

“Amazing Bella!” 

“So Bella Harry and I won’t be here when you wake up so best to say your goodbyes now okay?” 

She pouts her bottom lip “You’ll come back though right?!”

“Yes of course I’ll come back.”

She shakes her head “No not you daddy, Harry! Harry will you come back?” She pleas. 

“We’ll only if your daddy and mummy let me?” Harry says.

Louis touches the small of Harry’s back “Of course Harry will be back.” 

“Yaay!” She cheers and climbs into bed “Harry can you read me a story?” 

Harry looks back at Louis and Louis is already halfway out of the room. 

“Of course Bella” Harry takes the book from her and sits gently beside her, opening the book carefully and doing the voices of each character too. 

Louis pretends he isn’t listening to Harry read his daughter a book he’s read a million times. Harry voice is so soothing and gravely, like pouring fine whiskey into a cup of coffee. So rich and dark well tasting amazing. Louis could get drunk on Harry and that’s something he’s never felt before. 

“You’re right Lou, he is special” Georgia says from where she is sitting, also pretending that she isn’t listening to Harry read Alligator baby to her daughter. 

Harry finishes reading and quietly sneaks out the door well pulling out the thousands of clips from his hair. He meet up with Louis and Georgia sitting in the kitchen drinking tea, Louis’ three pink ponytail holders sitting in from of him. “She’s out” Harry says, taking a seat.

“Thank you, She likes you alot Harry. She probably thinks you two are best friends.” 

Harry laughs “Good I’m glad, I hope i can come and see her again one day.”

“She’d love that” Georgia agrees. 

“We gotta get going babe” Louis announces, mostly to Harry.

“Why’s that, more ‘errands’?” Harry wags his eyebrows.

“Maybe” Louis answers but doesn’t hint at what they are doing next “Thanks for letting us come play with Bella G. We had fun.” 

“She did too, I can tell. And thanks for that it helped me get out and do some stuff as well” she smiles wholeheartedly well walking the duo to the door “I hope to see you again Harry.”

“Same to you. It was nice meeting you.” 

“I’ll text you later G” Louis adds.

She nods and they leave back out to Louis’ car. The engine rumbles as Harry is the first to speak “I really love your daughter Louis, you are a really great dad.”

Louis has to stop for a moment before turning at looking at the sincerity in Harry’s eyes, leans forward and gives Harry a thankful kiss. One that pushes all his energy into showing that he loves Harry without actually saying the words. 

“Thank you Haz.” 

There next stop is downtown London again, but the more posh area with all the expensive shops and rich boutiques. It’s almost 4 in the afternoon when they pull up to Ralph Lauren, a valet comes and get’s Louis’ car. 

“Lou, what is this?” 

“You’ll see.”

A doorman opens the door for them and they are greets by a round of staff. 

“Louis! It’s so nice to see you!”

“Jack my man, nice to see you as well.”

“It was so great that you called, we have been waiting for you to come see the new collection.”

“Amazing! You can tailor both me and my boyfriend here in under an hour?”

Jack waves his arm like Louis said some utter foolish thing “Of course I can! Come come.”

Jack takes them over to the new collection which is in the way back of the store, the most expensive part of the store actually. “And what are we wanting today Louis?”

“Suits-both of us. The whole get up and the most spectacular ones you’ve got.” 

Jack’s eyes shine bright “Wonderful, let’s get started.” 

Before Harry can even ask Louis again what this is he’s dragged off by the arm of some little italian lady with a thick accent over her english. “Hello deary I’m Helena, let’s see what you like and then try some stuff on.”

The next hour is a mess of suit after suit and fabric after fabric. Constantly in and out of the dressing room, then up on the tailoring pedestal and then down to try shoes on. It’s world wind, takes every ounce of energy Harry has in him but it’s fun and refreshing to be spoiled as he never used treats himself. 

“Red? Do we go red?” Helena asks.

“Red?! no no no, red. Dark, he has dark features we go dark” Jack shouts back and then the man is gone again. 

At this point Harry doesn’t even know what he’s trying on anymore, till he tries the one on. A tan colored Bedford Houndsooth wool suit with a white button up with macon calf boots in dark brown. It’s his personality in a suit and he doesn’t believe how amazing he looks. 

“Lou have you found yours?”

“Yes!” 

“On the count of three?”

“Ok!”

“1”

“2”

“3”

Louis comes out in a grey Anthony Sharkskin suit matched with a black button up and dark brown rusted dress shoes. Harry’s jaw almost hits the floor, he’s hair is even quaffed back up and Harry has a twitch in his pants that could make him take Louis on the floor right now.

“God damn Tomlinson.” 

“Same to you holy shit Harry.” 

“How do they expect me to keep my hands off you now.” 

Louis leans into Harry’s ear “Just wait and the sex will be great later.” 

Except it hits them both that there’s no sex because there is no later, Harry feels himself die a little inside and he knows Louis feels it too. 

“Jack, we’re taking these” Louis says before either of them can get misty. Harry instead just grabs Louis’ hand and holds it tight, wishing he didn’t have to let go eventually. 

After their shopping escapade and getting back into Louis’ porsche Harry has mentally prepared himself to start packing.  

“We aren’t done yet Styles.”

Harry perks up “Oh really?”

“One more stop hun.”    
  


The drive around a few corners and pull up to another valet, the restaurant dimly lit and giving a romantic vibe. 

“Reservation?” the hostess asks.

“Tomlinson for two.”

“Excellent, follow me please.”

Harry’s hand is still tightly clasped with Louis, squeezing it every few minutes just to make sure Louis is still there. Their table is in a secluded area of the restaurant, away from all the other diners. They sit and order a bottle of wine and Harry has to breath for a moment to take the whole day in. 

“Louis-louislouislouis.”

“Yes harold?” Louis quips well taking a sip of his wine. 

“You-you are amazing Louis Tomlinson.”

“Well, I’m beginning to believe so but the constant reassuring is nice.”

Harry smiles, his hand reaches across the table for Louis hand which he grabs instantly. “And it’s not even just because of today, which was pretty insane but still you are just crazy and amazing as a person and I love it.”

That’s the closet Harry gets to the word love without telling it to Louis straight out but he knows that Louis feels a special love between them too. 

“Harry I’m just amazed at you honestly, for taking me by the arms and just being my wake up call. I just see it now, all the stuff I’m meant to be and do and say it’s up to me and my choices no one else can control me and I get that now.” 

Harry smiles blissfully at the man across the table, embracing the aura that is Louis Tomlinson in that expensive suit and radiant smile. Oh how he’s fallen into deep deep deep trouble.

Their waiter comes and get’s their orders and they are left with making small talk wasting in joke comments as the wine kicks in.

“What do you think that guy over there is thinking about ?” Harry asks, half chewing at a breadstick.

Louis turns and looks casually behind him to an older man probably in his sixties with greying hair although He has an expensive looking suit on and is on a date with a woman that probably wasn’t even born yet when he turned 30.

Louis does an old man voice “Oh boy I hope after we do it tonight she remembers to put my teeth in a glass.”

Harry snorts into his breadstick, covering his mouth to not like little chunks fly. 

“Oh and she's thinking” Louis says then puts this valley girl accent on “I should've lowered the age on my tinder app this dude is ancient.”

Harry laughs into his hand, his cheeks bumbling into a red rose colour. He could sit here all day and have Louis guess what people are thinking. He could listen to Louis read the dictionary and it would still be the best thing ever. Cause it's Louis and that’s what matters, being with someone who you can’t spend a minute apart. Someone you miss and excited to see when you get to go home. Someone who is your best friend and lover and partner through thick and thin. That’s Louis.

“Harry-” Louis snaps Harry out of his thoughts.

“Sorry what?” Harry answers slightly shaken 

Louis narrows his eyes “I bet you were thinking about breadsticks…- or masturbasting I can’t tell with you.”

Harry laughs so hard he almost falls off his chair.

Their food comes shortly after and they eat by tasting each other's food and feeding each other by their forks. It’s adorable, Harry knows it and he’d assume people would think they’ve been married for years and not on one of their many firsts dates.

“Is this a first date Louis?”

Louis thinks for a second “I guess it is… minus the fact that they’ve had sex twice now.”

Harry almost chokes on his pasta and Louis immediately hands him a glass of water “What's with you and the crude comments Tomlinson?” Harry smirks.

“Sorry” Louis defends “I get all sexual when I’m nervous.”

“Why are you nervous love?” Harry asks calmly.

Louis lets out a deep sigh and tries with all his might to get his leg to stop bouncing but it won’t. “I-i want to ask you something?” 

Harry reaches across the table asking silently for Louis’ hand, which he gives. Louis’ nerves calm a little. “Tell me then and take your time, no rush.” 

Louis takes a deep breath in, knowing that everything is on the line for them here. There’s so much risk with them being on different continents. Louis feels his eyes start to swell up with water the more he makes eye contact with the curly haired man in front of him.

“Harry- I-I don’t know what-what I’m gonna do when you leave” Louis sniffles, not allowing his tears to fall. 

Harry’s eyes soften “Oh lou,I told you we’ll be okay. We’ll figure something out.”

Louis shakes his head ‘yes’ “I know I know but it’s not enough. It’s just not enough. I want- I’m asking more like begging you please. Please stay- with me. Please” 

Tears leak from Louis’ eyes as his vision of the sweetest man he’s ever met becomes blurry. He’s forced to wipe away his tears with the back of his unheld hand we’ll Harry rubs circles into Louis’ palm.

“Louis...you know I can’t stay” Harry says gently, wishing he could say it more kind but there isn’t any way possible than he already has. 

Louis tries not to weep, really tries not to crumble there in the middle of the fancy restaurant and it’s hard knowing that grandpa and tinder fling are probably wondering what is going on at their table now. As Louis has to hand his head and shelter himself from letting anyone see him in a mess of tears. 

“But Louis- listen  I wanted to ask you something too… Will you listen to me sweetheart?” 

Louis nods as he raises his gaze, tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes looking incredibly gorgeous and vulnerable to Harry. 

“I had thought about it since last night and today kind of confirmed what I wanted to ask but my flight home has an extra seat next to it and you don’t have to stay long. till New Years at least, and that way we get a little more time to figure out selves out and-”

“Are you asking me to come to LA?” Louis perks up.

Harry takes out his phone and shows the boarding pass “You say no and I’ll just cancel it.”=

Louis flings himself out of his chair and onto Harry’s lap “Yes yes yes, a thousand percent yes.” 

Now happy tears flow from his eyes and a few other diners look at him and slowly begin to clap, Harry and Louis look at each other in amusement and then give each other a soft peck on the lips. 

“Sirs your meals” The waiter says as he comes from around the corner.

“Sorry can we get those to-go we have to go pack” Louis smirks and Harry smiles back at Louis.


	13. Chapter 13

Liam is the first to wake up, with a kink in his neck and a sleeping Zayn in his arms. The living room couch they are curled up on, likely fell asleep amidst talking about nothing and everything till wee hours of the morning.

Liam tries to pull himself away, careful not to disrupt the very cute yet very asleep Zayn but as he shifts quietly he is instantly thrown back down with heavy arns wrap around his waist pulling him closer into Zayn's embrace.

“Stay” Zayn murmurs against Liam’s shoulder, his morning voice rough and rugged, like a fine piece of dark chocolate on a winter's day. Liam can’t help but curl into the man that is under him, hugging his arms around Zayn and nuzzling his head deeper into his chest. Taking in his warm scent and inviting nature it’s the happiest he’s felt in over a year.

“This is good, really good” Liam comments lowly.

“Same here” Zayns hands rest on Liam’s hips smiling up at him through dark eye lashes.

“Will you be my date tonight?” Liam asks abruptly.

“For what babes?”

Liam smirks and kisses him on the lips “Tonight is the banquet Z.” 

Zayn almost flips them both off the couch how fast he sits up. “It is tonight! Dammit I’ve got so much to do! I gotta get my tux and get the guest list, go get Harry from the airport. And I have to make sure- and you- the food has to-”

Liam shushes him by placing a finger over his mouth “Shh, it’ll be fine you’ve done a great job organizing this it’ll go just as smoothly as planned.”

“But what about-” 

Liam silents him with a kiss and multiple heated ones at that. 

“Okay and the-” Liam plants one on him.

“Zayn- shh” Liam starts on his neck

“Well people are-”

“Zayn! Stop just enjoy this”  

Liam has never been the one to start the activities never, he always was the one to follow along with his partner but if things weren’t going his way he’d know better enough to make them stop and stop right there and then.

Except with Zayn it was easy to pull him into a kiss, especially if it was to make sure the lads mind stayed away from the banquet, even if it was for two minutes at least it was something and Liam would get his fix of Zayn. Zayn who he’s been wanting this whole trip and now he’s got him with days to spare.

“Hello?” a rough voice announced from the foyer and Liam doesn’t have enough time to push Zayn off him before he hears snickers and chants of

“Oh my god”

“oh my god nooo”

“My couch!”

The two boys brake apart from each other and look at the doorway where Harry and Louis are standing.

“Please tell me you did not on my couch.”

“No!” Zayn and Liam shout

“Bummer” Louis mutters

Harry shoots him a glare.

“Lou what are you doing here?” Liam asks, certainly surprised.

Louis tries to hide his smiles as he leans into Harry’s side and takes the man’s hand.

“What! Aw! I had no idea” Liam coo’s

“Good on ya Harry” Zayn nods his head at his friend.

“Yeah- Lou’s gonna stay till New Years. Liam you’re more than welcome to stay here as well.”

Liam nods “Thank you- I appreciate it I’ll think about it.”

“So how does breakfast sound to everyone?”

* * *

 

The four of them set out to a local brunch restaurant, chatting away and making snide jokes at each other for hooking up with the others best friend.

“Zayn it’s good to see you again man” Louis shakes the man’s hand

“Yeah nice to see you fully dressed” Both zayn and Louis laugh well Liam and Harry are staring at each other confused.

“Are-are we missing something?” Liam asks.

“What do you mean fully dressed?!” Harry accuses turning to Louis.

Louis takes a drink of his water well smiling at Zayn “When I was in australia doing some shoots, I managed to book a painting class…”

“Oh that’s not so bad” Harry comments.

“Where I modeled...naked… for them all to paint me”

“You’re kidding!” Harry shouts.

“I do remember you telling me something about that vaguely” Liam says.

Harry spins in his chair looking at Zayn “I will give you all the money in the world to have that painting.”

Zayn chuckles “That’s funny cause I think I still have it.”

“Zayn! I told you not to keep it!” Louis exclaims

“Sorry” Zayn shrugs and they all fall into fits of laughter

They’re a good group together, they can feel that within the hour. Louis has kept his hand on Harry’s thigh pretty much the whole time and Zayn has been occasionally lacing his hand with Liam’s when they aren’t busy eating.  The bill comes and they are set to get the day started. 

“Actually Haz can I just see something before we go get ready?”

“Sure, We’ll meet you guys back at my place okay?” Harry looks at Liam and Zayn who agree and leave in Zayn’s lexus.

 

**H**

 Down sunset boulevard is where Louis directs him too, his head boping around between his phone and the outside, looking for something in particular.

“Should be here somewhere…”

“What are you looking for love?”

“you’ll see”

and just as Louis says those words the largest billboard in front of the Dolby Theatre is an underwear ad for Calvin Klein, and there is a tower tall Louis leaning smiling down at the ground in the most defining pair of black boxers Harry has ever seen.

“Holy shit” Harry mumbles.

“I knew it was around here somewhere!” Louis says taking a photo of his own photo to send to Andrea.

Harry pulls over the car to get a better look, taking out his own phone and snapping a few photos himself.

“Wank material? Louis questions

“Maybe” Harry winks and smiles.

Louis laughs under his breath “ I thought this was a good idea to come see it”

“Holy shit Lou it’s amazing, I can’t believe your face is the heart of LA”

“Oh stop” Louis says punching Harry in the arm, trying to hide his blush.

“No Lou serious do you know how many people are going to see this and be amazed that- that good looking of a man exists on this planet.”

“Harry stop I swear” Louis giggles.

Harry grabs at Louis’ hand, linking them together like puzzle pieces. He already knows he’s going to miss this man more than he’d like to admit once Louis goes back to London.

“I mean it, you’re so gorgeous Louis.”

Louis embraces his blush “Thanks sweetums but that’s not the real reason I brought you here” he grins and Harry side eyes him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean it’s a good idea that it’s here because when I go back to London at least you have this to come visit.”

Harry pouts his bottom lip without having any words that would capture exactly everything he wanted to say instead he just leans over and gives Louis a tender kiss.

“This is lovely, I’ll visit it always.”

“I know you will” Louis smiles back.

 

L

 

“Hey this isn’t the way to Harry's” Liam exclaims, noticing they’ve been driving for a little too long.

“I know, cause we're headed to my place to get my tux.”

Liam scowles “Tisk tisk should’ve told me so I could prepare myself.”

Zayn snorts “There’s nothing to be prepared for.”

“I highly doubt that but alright,  you feeling any better now?”

“Mmm...sorta”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Zayn hums and goes a little over the speed limit “Not really just really good at faking it like I’m better.”

Liam rolls his eyes “Zayn please talk to me?”

“I’m fine I promise I just- I just hope things go all good tonight.”

Liam doesn’t believe him and he’s pretty sure that Zayn knows that.

“What color is your tux?” Liam asks, changing the subject.

“You’ll see in a moment.”

They pull up to a set of condos on the outskirts of beverly hills, modern looking with dark accents and grey-ish blue siding. “Come on in” Zayn says opening the front door and inside matches the outside just as well. Blue-grey with dark accents except art lines the walls in tasteful ways. Some he recognizes, ones  like _Van Gogh’s Starry Night_ hung by the stairwell.  

“Your flat is very you” Liam says with a shy smile.

“Yeah unfortunately half this stuff is all Thomas’ which I have to collect and put in boxes for him to pick up.”

Liam clenches his teeth and turns and looks at Zayn with sincerity “I’m still sorry about that, I wish I could’ve done something I feel really guilty especially since I got a bad vibe the guy right from the beginning”

“Y-you didn’t like Thomas?”

Liam takes a step back, trying to back pedal from the word vomit coming from his mouth “I-I wasn’t sure, he was probably a good guy sorta but I didn’t like him because he had you.”

Zayn nods “Fair enough. I wish I had been able to see that clearly too.”

“Hey you did, look at you! You are very lucky that you seen through his scheme now before say marriage or kids y’know.”  

“Yeah true enough, it’s just a pain now in general. All those years, all the time and energy I’m exhausted just thinking about it.”

“I understand where you are coming from completely, I do Z. But listen sometimes you just gotta let time do it’s thing and you’ll realize just how much of a better person you became through all of that.”

Zayn raises his eyebrow “Since when did you get all physiological.”

“Oh bite me” Liam teases and they both end up into fits of laughter.  

 It gets quiet for a second only the sound of the clock ticking can be heard between them. “Uh I’ll go get my tux alright.”

“Wait-” Liam says and pulls Zayn in towards him by his hand. As close as they could be without locking lips Liam has Zayn in front of him. “I don’t want you upset tonight, and you don’t have to tell me what’s upsetting you but I do have an idea. But I’m tell you now that tonight is about you, about all the planning and managing people and getting everything as perfect as you could that’s what tonight is about, nothing else.”

Zayn looks at Liam with endearing eyes, swelling along with his heart as he places his hand on Liam’s neck and pulls him in for a sweet, tender kiss. “I can’t believe I get to do that to you. I’ve wanted it to be like this since I laid eyes on you.”

“Ditto” Liam sighs back and recaptures Zayn’s lips into his own. Nothing like he’s ever felt before, the pure sparks between them that electrified Liam’s bones. Zayn held onto Liam’s waist with a feather light touch, ever so slightly pulling him closer. Liam’s hands threaded through Zayn’s perfect, soft hair not knowing where this was going next and time was ticking away.

“Zayn we gotta-” Liam breathes out heavily with a dark haired man now sucking deeply on his neck. Forcing inaudible sounds to come out of his mouth.

“We got time- I promise, I planned this thing remember.”

Liam just snorts as as Zayn pecks his lips, then again in all the right places neck, collarbone, up to bite his jaw, and then back to kiss him on the lips. Slowly moving his hands lower and lower Liam became putty in his hands.

“Zayn- Zay”

“Shh baby I got you” Zayn whispers into the shell of Liam’s ear.

Liam barely held onto Zayn has he felt his belt come undone and a hand massage him through his skin tight boxers.

“Jesus Zayn”

“Feel good?”

“Mhmm”

Zayn picked up his pace, stroking his hand over Liam fast and faster through his boxers watching as Liam squirmed in his arms. He nips at Liam’s neck and leaving a pink mark waiting for just the right moment to slip his hand into Liam’s shorts.

“Oh god fuck” Liam hisses at the sensation

“Look at me baby” Zayn orders, his hand not moving until Liam looks up at him with big pulsating eyes. “That’s better” his hand begins to slow move up and down Liam’s throbbing dick waiting on some kind of situmation that Zayn has to offer up.

Liam rests his head and bucks up into Zayn’s hold trying to get as much friction as possible but Zayn just let’s go every time Liam doesn’t listen, letting the lad withering in his arms. 

“So close Z. So fucking close”

“Be a good boy then Liam and listen to me.”

“Zaayyynnn please” Liam practically begs with his eyes looking deeply into Zayn’s hazel ones.

“There you go baby, just like-” He moves his hand faster and faster, allowing Liam to thrust his hips up into Zayn’s hold. Faster and faster, the heat in the room becoming too much and before Liam can warn anything he’s coming undone in spurts of a million miles an hour. Zayn practically has to catch him how hard his orgasm hit him. He rests on Zayn’s sturdy body, breathing heavily against his shoulder.

“Fuck Zayn” he breathes out “Amazing. Thank you. so fucking good.”

“Been a while?”

“Too damn long” He sighs heavily  “I can do you now?”

“Mmm tempting but time how about shower and you can do me there?”

“Deal”

and they both go running up the stairs like two children racing each other to the playground.

* * *

 

After the exciting yet quick shower they make it over to Harry’s in record time, Harry and Louis already back and ironing out their shirts on the kitchen counter.

 

“Don’t you like have a whole room to do that in?” Zayn teases.

“Oh shut it malik, this house isn’t that big.”

Louis snorts “I think you’ve just become accustomed to this mansion babe.”

“Shush, Z and Liam you two can use the bedroom down the hall, there’s a bathroom next to it cause I living in a fucking castle” Harry says as he disappears into a different room. The other three lads are stuck laughing at Harry’s antics.

 

H

Harry disappears into the Laundry room, looking for those cuff links he knows what on the late suit he wore to that one charity thing. Moments away from calling Elena to ask if she’s seen them there is a Louis leaning against the doorframe.

“What’s up?” Harry asks fishing his phone out of his pocket.

“Nothing, just LA suits you so well.”

“Yeah?”

“You fit in so well here with your big house, and your glowing skin and gleaming smile I know why you want to come back, this place almost makes me want to stay.”

Harry puts his phone down on top of the dryer and steps forward to encompass his large arms around Louis’ small body.

“Then stay, you know you are welcome too.”

Louis nods, his arms wrapping around Harry’s waist “Thanks- I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask- now let’s get all dressed up."  


Harry and Louis occupied Harry’s master bedroom well Zayn and Liam had downstairs all to themselves. Suits out on the bed, hair products lining the bathroom counter.

“I’m not sure about this tie?” Louis had wrapped around his neck, his suit pants on and no shirt.

“What about no tie?” Harry offers, steaming his dress shirt in the corner of the room.

“Eh sounds good to me” Louis says as he throws the tie back into his suitcase “are you wearing a tie?”

“Nope.”

“Great we’ll match” Louis smirks grabbing a towel from the closet Harry has told him about eariler “Shower time...joining me?”

Harry shuts off the steamer and places it on his bed side table “Yes of course.”

Louis can’t help but laugh as he undresses.

 

L

Downstairs things are going much quicker as Zayn and Liam both have to be at the Beverly Hills Hotel right away. Already both of them in their suits, Zayn doing up his cuff links well Elena ( liam knew he couldn’t do this hair without her) fixes up Liam’s hair one last time.

 

“You two look amazing.”

“I know Zayn does look amazing” Liam sighs, walking the man tuck in grey dress shirt into his pants.  Zayn just smiles at him from across the room.

“Aren’t you glad you get to say stuff like that to him now.”

He sighs again “More than glad, it’s like a relief almost.”

“Hey babe I’m gonna go put stuff in the car you’ll be ready shortly?”

“Yes, be out in a moment.”

Zayn leaves and Elena’s grin is wide “I can’t believe you two, already so domestic it’s adorable. I’m so happy for you.”

An awkward smile crosses Liam’s lips “ I am so happy, crazy happy but I worry about him with everything with Thomas.”

“Are you afraid?”

“a little… cause he could go back to Thomas I’m just a rebound for the moment.”

Elena scoffs “You Liam Payne are not a rebound, I can tell by the way he looks at you.”

“Y’think?”

“Absolutely, he knows you’re something special just trust him for a moment alright at least tonight.” Liam’s phone then beeps from in his pocket.

“Thank I- Oh no.”

“What?”

“One of my main crew is really sick and can’t make it tonight to help prepare… Oh god don’t tell Zayn-”

Elena’s eyebrow raises “So you need someone for tonight? That knows all the recipes?”

“Yes yes! And where am I going to find that person!” He chants, pacing in the large room.

“Well I think you are looking at her.”

Liam’s eyes widen “Oh please Elena you would be a lifesaver.”

“Happy to help” She smiles then it fades away “But I don’t have a dress- Actually Harry does owe me a few favors one second.”

Liam watches as she stalks out of the room and to the main foyer, Harry already down in the kitchen and Louis coming down the stairs fastening his cuff links.

 

She walks up to Harry and puts her hands on the counter “Can you possibly get me a dress for tonight?”

“You’re coming?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been trying to get you to come to one of my banquets for years and NOW you decide to come?”

“Well Liam asked me to help him cook…”

Harry’s lips turn into a wide smile “Yes I can get you a dress for tonight. Any color you prefer?”

“Surprise me” She winks at him and grins “Thank you.”

“Let’s go Liam.”

“You first madam” and they both exit through the front door.

 

**H**

 

“Can you really get a dress for her for tonight?” Louis asks coming up to the kitchen counter.”

“Yes darlin, like you I have connections to designers just as well. Just gotta make a few calls.”

Louis smirks “So we’re that kind of couple.”

“Jen and Brad?”

“No more Beyonce and Jay z”

“I have Grammys do you?” Harry teases.

“Hey! Rude, guess no nude photo shoot pics for you.”

Harry looks scandal eyes “I take it back” he grins and presses a kiss onto Louis’ cheek “I just have to make a few phone calls for this dress and then we’ll get going alright?”

Louis eyes narrow “Who are you calling?”

“Prada.”

“Oh Harry - please gimme the phone I have contacts.”

Harry’s already easy smile turns into a disgusting lovesick press of the lips “Gosh you are great.”

Louis shrugs “I know”

Harry can’t say the words he wants to say just yet, it’s too early too quick for both of them. Though he feels it and he knows Louis does soon. Harry steps closer to Louis and pulls his chin closer in for a passionate peck to the lips. Hoping that everything he couldn’t say was transferred through.

“Now go make that call.”


	14. H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so here's the deal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry that i haven't updated this fic in ever. I just somehow typed out a chapter here at 4 in the morning and had to post it. so here it is. 
> 
> the thing is. i want to continue this story. i remember being so excited about it and it's almost done. but it is a WIP and still (yes a year+ later) is a work in progress. 
> 
> so here it is... hope you enjoy

H

Louis works his magic and gets Elena a silky black evening dress from one high end designer that so high end Harry doesn’t even remember the name. It’s hand delivered to the hotel and is there in a clear dress bag held out by a man in a tux and white gloves.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson” The man greets with a nod

“Thanks, tell Rosa I am forever in debt to her” he smiles at the man.

“Will do Mr. Tomlinson” The man nods again and Louis turns back to Harry. Grabbing his hand and smiling at him. 

 

“What’s up?” Harry asks 

“Just like looking at you.”

Harry blushes “We should go inside huh?” 

“Right we should.”

The california sun is shining bright today, not a cloud in the sky. The heat is raiding against every piece of cement and the palm trees seem to have a certain glow to them. It’s a beautiful LA christmas eve. 

The two of them enter into the building, which is decorated in all sorts of shiny christmas decorations. Dark wood encompasses the lobby, accenting every area. A large tree is at the center of everything and that’s only the lobby. They walk into the banquet room and it’s even prettier than the lobby. With gold and silver accents and strings of lights swaying across the ceiling. there are small trees around the venue and lit up stars work as center pieces. 

“Wow” Harry gasps, breath taken aback. 

“I second that” Louis says.

“You guys like it?” Zayn appears out of nowhere with a smile on his face. He too looks around and admires his work. 

“If you both could excuse me I need to give Elena her dress” Louis says nodding making his way towards the kitchen.

“You did really good Zayn, the company will be very impressed”  Harry says smiling graciously.

Zayn dismisses the fact that Harry just stated. “I’m just glad everything worked out, and most importantly that you are more than okay.” 

“Me too, I’m very glad for you and Liam you two look good together.”

Zayn sighs “He makes me happy and I realize that’s all I ever needed, was a little happiness.”

“Mr.Malik Mr.Styles, guests are starting to arrive I would suggested a greeting be in order” Adam a intern for the record label and also the one who’s very incharge of making sure everything goes to schedule says to him.

“Very right Adam Thank you.”

Adam disappears around the corner well Harry and Zayn look at each other.

“Ready?” 

“More than I’ll ever be” Zayn says letting out a deep breath.

_

 

They spend some time taking photos together and individually at the red carpet. Promoting the record company as a whole. They talk to some media and explain their goals and values, including promoting some upcoming artists that are about to release some music. 

Then they stand towards the doors and greet each representative, artist, business man or woman and all the plus ones. 

“Oh Mr. Welsh how have you been?” Harry greets to one of their oldest partners that have been with them since the beginning. 

“Oh just wonderful Harry thank you for inviting us to this special evening” He gestures to both he and his wife Betty. 

“Oh please wouldn’t be a true Styles records get together without both of you here. Happy you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Heard some rumors through some of the assistants, this place is supposed to look magical.” 

“Well you are very right, Zayn here planned everything did not spare any detail.” 

“We can’t wait to see it in person, we will chat with you later.”

“Absolutely, enjoy and Merry Christmas” Harry smiles. Once out of each shot Zayn elbows Harry. 

“What was that for?” Harry qualms.

“I don’t need credit for all this, you came up with this event and it’s for the company I had very little part in this.”

Harry gasps “Zayn you had everything to do with this. Well I was off dealing with my crisis you took charge and managed to get everything all straightened out and make it perfect. I am very thank you for you so you can zip it and I am going to give you all the praise you can get out of me and anyone else here.” 

“You don’t-”

“No I do, I swear because I was a jerk an inconsiderate jerk for leaving you to deal with this all well you had your own problems so the least I can do is get some compliments out of some a-listers and hopefully only good things will come your way in the future.”

“I won’t leave the company to be an event planner just tell you that” Zayn quips.

“Oh thank god” Harry breathes than smiles “But really, I am sorry and here’s my huge thank you I owe you my life moment.” 

“Thanks” Zayn accepts. 

“Now it looks like we can finally get inside and enjoy ourselves but first I gotta find Louis.”

_

 

Harry spends 45 minutes looking for Louis only to find him out on the patio outside the hotel. Sitting curled up on a plastic chair surrounded by darkness except for peaks of light coming in through thin curtains.

Harry walks up behind him and rests his hands on Louis’ shoulders, they are packed of tense muscles. 

“Lou hun what’s wrong?” Harry whips around to face the other man. Just to look at him to realize he’s crying. Harry holds onto his hands as Louis’ face breaks down down again. His cheeks tinged pink, his eyes rimmed red, his hair disheveled. 

His phone sits on the glass tabletop in front of him. Louis can’t stop looking at it and crying. Harry tries everything. 

“Shh shh it’ll be okay, It’ll be okay” he tries to calm the other man but even Harry himself can feel himself getting emotional and he doesn’t even know what’s wrong. 

Harry just kneels in front of Louis holding his hands and petting his thigh till the man can breathe through his cries. 

“You can talk to me, about whatever. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Louis hiccups and straights to straighten himself up, he wipes his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hands and breathes in through his nose out through his mouth. 

“It’s Bella. She collapsed and Georgia had to take her to the hospital.” 

“Oh my god Louis” Harry sympathizes but grabbing the other man closer. Louis sniffles into Harry’s shoulder as hugs him. 

“Do-do we know anything else?” 

“Georgia had just gotten to the hospital and the doctors were doing an x ray and ekg when she called.”

“Does-does she have someone else that can go be with her oh fuck Louis I-” 

“G has her parents I’m sure they are there already and she has James her fiance she has support I know it but fuck I should be there.” 

“Louis if you need to leave-”

Then Louis phone began to go off. Louis jumps to pick it up. He puts it on speaker so they both can hear.

“Hey what’s going on?”

Georgia takes a deep sigh “Doctors still haven’t told me what’s wrong but I saw her. She’s still unconscious but she’s breathing and her heart is strong.” 

“That’s good, that’s a good sign at least.” 

“It’s something I guess. Is Harry with you now?” 

“Yeah he’s with me.” 

“Okay good.”

“Are you parents with you? Is someone with you?”

“Yeah James is with me. My parents just went to find some coffee.” 

“Ok good”

Silence. Harry just continues to hold Louis hand rubbing comforting circles around and around on the back of his palm. 

“I’m gonna come home okay. I need to be there.”

“Louis I told you it’s fine. We don’t even know the diagnosis yet.” 

“No she’s my daughter too I need to see her and be there with you.” 

She lets out a deep sigh “I’m not going to stop you but we’ve got a handle on it as much as we can. If you feel you need to be here go for it but I can do this.”

“I know you can, you’re the strongest person I’ve met.”

“Yeah” she sighs again.

There’s dead air again between them, Louis’ eye blinks a few too many times and Harry lifts his hand to wipe away Louis’ tears with his thumb. Louis just squeezes his hand hard. 

“Oh wait I think- yeah the doctor is coming. I’ll call you back.”

Then the line goes dead. 

Louis completely loses it  and collapses into Harry’s hold.  “I need to be there Haz, I need too.”

“Then go my dear. I won’t hold it against you.”

“Thank you.”

“Now I’m going to go fetch you some water and we are going to figure this out. Together okay.”

“Okay” Louis agrees. Harry stands and kiss Louis’ carefully on the head before exiting the patio. 

Harry makes his way into the banquet hall and finds everyone pretty well enjoying themselves. The food seems to be going over quite well. Harry goes into the kitchen and finds a plastic cup amongst the hustle and bustle inside the small room. He fills it up with tap water and begins to walk out. He sees Liam instructing some sous chefs on what to do next and Harry gives him a thumbs up which Liam smiles and returns. 

Harry leaves and makes his way through the tables when he spots Mr.Welsh and his wife sitting talking to an exclusive of the label by the name of Ralph.  

“Sorry to interrupt I hope you are all having a lovely time. But Mr.Welsh I have a question slash favor to ask.”

 

_

**Author's Note:**

> [Harry's suit](http://www.ralphlauren.com/graphics/product_images/pPOLO2-21952087_lifestyle_v400.jpg)
> 
> [Louis' Suit](http://www.ralphlauren.com/product/index.jsp?productId=21540906)


End file.
